


Connections on Ice

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: Set in an alternate universe with alpha, beta, and omega dynamics. This is the A/B/O fic that no one asked for, but it showed up to the party anyway. Yuuri has been given a temporary marriage deferment for six months after he returns to Hasetsu. Whether he gets his yearly deferment back is dependent upon placing at least in the top three at the Grand Prix for the season.  If not, he will have to give up skating and name his mate or be matched with someone else. 
Can Yuri focus on climbing to the top for the Grand Prix when his destined alpha shows up and wants to be his coach? 
 
Updates: Every Sunday.Ratings will be updated as things get more and more steamy.





	1. Why is life so Complicated?

 

_“Mom?”_

_Yuuri snuggled into his bed, Vicchan flopped next to his left shoulder. His mother knelt beside him, smoothing his hair off his forehead. “Yes Yuuri?”_

_“Mari-neechan presented today didn’t she?”_

_She smiled and nodded as she continued to brush her fingers through his hair, and Yuuri felt his eyes get heavier and heavier. His mother’s voice was like velvet as she spoke to him, “She did. She’s a beta.”_

_“When I get older, do you think that I’ll be a beta too?” Yuuri rubbed at his eyes as he fought to keep his eyelids open as they sank lower and lower._

_“I’m sure you will. For now, get some rest.” His mother answered gently, brushing her fingers down his forehead and tapping the end of his nose with her pointer finger.  Yuri rolled over, wrapping his arms loosely around Vicchan, burying his nose into the dog’s shoulder. Vicchan stirred briefly and nuzzled his face against the side of young boy’s head before falling back into slumber._

_Yuuri’s mother smiled and stood up, leaving her son to his rest._

 ----

Yuuri sighed as he looked down at the letter in his shaky hands, brow furrowed as he looked over the text once again. It was a form letter, typed on a sheet of printer paper, the words cut and clear:

 

**Mr. Katsuki,**

**Your application for marriage deferment has been conditionally approved from July 29th to December 29th. At this point another application will have to be submitted for review to determine if reinstatement of the full permit applies.**

**Criteria for further consideration of deferment is as follows:**

  * **Placing within the top three at Grand Prix**



  **If you have any questions please contact the Ministry of Marriage Deferment.**

 

  _Six months._

_**He had another six months.** _

Everything he knew and was comfortable with was going to be taken from him in six months.

Folding the paper, he carefully tucked it back into the envelope and set it on his desk with a frown, pushing it behind his laptop.

“I don’t even know if I want to skate anymore.”

Yuuri felt numb and outside himself.

He pushed back from the desk and turned to look at the bag sitting on top of his bed. Pulling his backpack onto his shoulders, Yuuri moved down the hall. Without thought, his steps propelled him out of the building. Any thoughts he might have had vanished almost instantly, and his legs carried him away.

His feet only stopped when he reached the doors of the ice skating rink.

It felt like a lifetime since Yuuri had entered these doors. The  cold glass was heavy underneath his fingertips as he pushed past them and stepped inside the lobby. Immediately his nose was hit with the familiar cloying smell of sugar and caramel. A spike of warmth shot down his back and into his limbs, making them relax.

“Excuse me!” Yuuri called out as a young woman placed skates back onto the top of the rack.

Without turning around, Yuuko continued her work, “Our regular hours are over.”

The generic blow off twisted something inside Yuuri’s stomach into a tight knot of disappointment. It had been five years after all, and the use of scent suppressants did wonders to block his own scent from everyone. Scuffing his foot on the lobby floor, Yuuri bowed his head as the woman turned around, “It’s been a while Yuko.”

“Yuuri?” Yuko’s face light up with excitement as she stared at him. Yuuri nodded faintly looking at the counter top that separated them.

“Oh come on! Don’t be so formal!”  Yuko bounced on the other side of the counter, slapping her hands onto it’s surface. She leaned across it with a large smile, “You came to skate, right? Go ahead!”

“Huh? I can?”

“You just want to skate alone for now, right? I’ll protect you.” Yuko stated with a wink.

Her words and her scent had relaxed his body and comforted his mind just like she had done when they had practiced together on the ice. “Thanks.”

She had also been the first one to notice when he had presented.

\----

_Yuuri circled the rink, slowly. His distant eyes firmly planted on the ice as he skated slow circles forward and backwards. His lips parted as he sighed, “Omega.”_

_The word felt thick and foreign on his tongue._

**_Omega._ **

_The young ice skater could hear his teacher’s voice in the back of his head in her clinical tone: “Omega. The weakest members of society. They are rare, and very highly sought after regardless of their status. A majority of them are homemakers.”_

_No one was supposed to judge for off of presentation results alone. But most people did anyway._

_“There is nothing wrong with being an omega.” Yuko draped herself over the side of the ice skating rink._

_Yuuri didn’t answer her. He just kept up the same careful figure eights on the ice. He couldn’t feel the tips of his fingers, and his nose felt numb. But still, he kept skating. Yuuri swung by her side of the rink again. This time, she stepped out onto the ice to follow. They stayed just like that for a while, skating together quietly._

_Finally Yuko stopped, and reached out grabbing the sleeve of her rinkmate’s jacket.  “Yuuri.”_

_Her touch was like a jolt to his brain, startling him out of his thoughts. When he startled, his toe pick caught the ice, and his ass hit the ice. “Owww.”_

_“Oh no! I’m so sorry Yuuri! Are you okay?” Kneeling down beside him, she reached out tentatively towards him._

_His knees throbbed, but the self depreciating thoughts twirling about in his brain hurt worse. His voice trembled as he pulled his legs up to his chest, “I was supposed to be a beta.”_

_Yuko sat herself next to him, hands on her knees. “I know.”_

_The tears welling up in his eyes threatened to spill over. Yuuri shut his eyes tightly and rubbed the back of his hand over them, “I’m not weak.”_

_“Of course not.” Yuko agreed enthusiastically._

_“What am I going to do now?” Yuuri heard his voice crack._

_“You’re going to become a professional ice skater, and then you can stand of the same stage as your idol, Victor Nikiforov.” His rinkmate answered with conviction._

_“Do you think I still can?” Yuuri’s wrapped his arms around his knees, nose buried into the back of them. His voice was the quietest Yuko had ever heard._

_“Of course!!_

 ----

 Stepping onto the ice, Yuuri handed his glasses to Yuko. She had said he could skate alone, but Yuuri didn’t mind if she watched. Having her close helped make him feel more like himself. He felt okay in his skin with her there. “Um, I wanted you to see this so I’ve been practicing it since the competitions ended. Please watch.”

Turning his back on her, Yuuri skated the middle of the rink. Facing her, he dropped his head down. The music on his phone began to play softly.

The pose was one they were both painfully familiar with. “This is…”

The music led in soft and slow as operatic singing rose from the speakers.

Yuuri started to glide across the ice as the music continued to build. As he picked up momentum Yuko watched entranced, “A quadruple lutz.”

A quadruple flip. Victors signature move.

Yuuri continued to glide around the ice, engrossed in the music and the program. It was like his body was on autopilot as he performed.

A combination spin.

Yuuko gripped at the top of the wall in front of her, eyes never leaving Yuuri.

The music continued to crescendo as the man’s voice followed the music. Yuuri slid past her arms outstretched as if conducting the music himself as he moved back towards the middle of the rink.

Flying sit spin.

As Yuuri came out of the spin he brushed his hand up and carried the move through his arm till it pointed towards the ceiling before letting it gracefully fall back to his side. He started moving again.

Picking up speed, her heart nearly hammered out of her chest, her eyes on Yuri.

A quadruple Salchow.

Yuuri swung back around and picked up enough speed to complete two successive jumps going into his steps afterward as he turned and flowed over the ice as the song reached its peak.

A triple lutz.

Triple flip.

Yuko let out a shaky, grasping her hands together in front of her face. Her eyes burned as he smiled and finished out the program.

A quadruple toe loop, followed by a triple toe loop.

Another combination spin.

He spun around, arms stretching above his head as he looked to the ceiling arms folded and up as he ended the routine back in the middle of the rink. Yuuri felt his cheeks flush as he held the pose and caught his breath.  

Yuko let out a little choked breath, and Yuuri turned to her instantly breaking the spell of the routine. Her hands came down repeatedly onto the rink rail. “That was super cool!”

Tears sprung to her eyes as she pounded her hands emphatically onto the yellow wall. “A perfect copy of Victor! Awesome! I thought you’d be depressed or something!”

Yuuri nodded with a shy smile, “I was. But I got bored of feeling depressed, so I got to to thinking I wanted to get my love for skating back. I thought I could remember how it was when I copied Victor with you.”

Skating over to the wall, he sighed and frowned, “Yuko, I was only given a six month permit.”

Yuko worried her lower lip between her teeth. “Oh Yuuri…”

“It’s okay. I’m not sure if I should actually continue skating anyway. Maybe it’s time for me to-”

Before he could finish Yuuko pressed her hands over his mouth, “MMPH!”

“Don’t say it. Not after what you just did.” She pleaded softly.

Yuuri nodded and his friend dropped her hands, “Good.”

Before the conversation could become any more intimate, three tiny heads popped up. Yuko smiled proudly, “Axel, Lutz and Loop! Haven’t they grown since you last saw them?”

“Y-yeah.” Yuuri smiled tightly at them backing away from the rink wall.

“Yuuri, you really did get big!” Lutz called out with a smile.

“Are you really retiring?” Loop asked brightly with wide eyes.

“You’ve never had a girlfriend?” Axel asked just peeking over the wall with her sisters.

“Hey! Sorry my girls are such groupies!” Yuko yelled, nearly laughing at the overwhelmed face Yuuri made.

“They’re all your fans, Yuuri.” A voice piped up from behind him. A strong arm slung over his shoulder from behind as Yuuko’s husband leaned in close.

“Nishigori!”

The reunion with the Nishigori family went as expected. The girls took pictures and asked all sorts of invasive questions. Nishigori teased him about his weight, and Yuko watched from behind the skating wall with a smile.

This was familiar to him.

Yuuri felt like he was actually home.

\----

Shutting his door behind him, Yuuri used the towel around his shoulders and rubbed as much moisture out from his hair as he could. Sitting down beside his bed, Yuuri sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It was easier than looking at Victor’s face on all his walls.

His hand reached up and touched over his chest.  

“I don’t really want to quit. I’ve got to skate on the same ice as Victor again someday.”

Victor Nikiforov was his idol.

Once he had presented a painful truth had threatened to turn Yuuri’s existence on it’s head.

Victor may have been his idol, but he was also his alpha. He had sat through enough presentation classes to be absolutely sure. 

“Someone really wanted to punish me for something.” Muttered Yuuri, his eyes sliding shut.

The delicate chime on his phone broke him out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” He picked up the phone and stared at the screen. “Nishigori?”

The title of the video he sent in text message was the equivalent of dropping a bucket full of ice water on his head:

** [Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to Skate Victor’s ES Program [Stay Close to Me] **

_**“Ehhhhhhh?!”** _


	2. This is why Life is so Complicated

Yuuri pressed play on his phone screen. 

The video started over.

His eyes focused on the movement, but his brain couldn’t catalogue what it was seeing. He didn’t need to focus to know the contents of the clip:

It was him. Yuuri was skating. He was skating Victor Nikiforov’s program.

Everyone in the world was probably laughing at him at that very moment.

Yuuri tipped himself over and his cheek met the cold floor. His phone clattered from his hand to the ground just above his head.

_I really messed up._

“I’m not moving from this spot ever again.” Yuuri muttered, as he tossed an arm over his eyes to block out the ceiling light. He didn’t really have any energy to move from his side to the bed behind him, so he settled for his current spot.

Any peace he felt was short lived as he heard quick and heavy footsteps of someone approaching his room in a near run. His door was pushed open and slammed back into the wall.

Yuuri flinched at the sound. 

It wasn’t the calm footsteps of his mother or sister he was used to, and he had never seen his father get riled up about anything, so it had to be-

**“What’s with that video? It’s being retweeted everywhere!”**

His ballet teacher, Ms. Minako.

Judging by the tightness in her voice she was either very angry or extremely concerned.

_Probably a bit of both._

Still, Yuuri didn’t move from his spot on the floor. He still didn’t have the willpower to.

That video had dealt a killing blow, and death was fast approaching.

He didn’t want to face it, he didn’t want to face anything.

“Yuuri! Get up! This is serious!”

He pursed his lips together and kept his eyes stubbornly screwed shut.

“Yuuri! We need to talk about what you are going to do now. Get up.”

_I really don’t want to deal with this._

“You leave me no choice.” Minako’s steps drew closer, and before he could react, she pressed her ice cold foot to his warm side. Yuuri squirmed away and sat up glaring at his ballet instructor.

Minako stared back, eyes narrowed in silent challenge.

Yuuri could only hold her gaze so long before he lowered his eyes in submission. After all, she was one of the few alphas in his life, and he knew better than to make her angry. He would pay for it for weeks afterward.

Minako sat down on the edge of his bed. Yuuri leaned back against his bed frame, eyes focused on the ceiling. His voice wavered a little as he finally broke the thick silence, “It’s really bad, isn’t it?”

His teacher sighed and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, tucking them behind her ear, “Yes. It has tons of views.”

“ _ **Tons**_?” Yuuri’s vision started to swim as it went black around the edges. He reached up and buried his hands into his hair, tugging at the strands.

“You know Victor has probably seen it by now.” Minako crossed her legs and leaned back on her forearms. Yuuri let out a soft strangled sound and tugged a bit harder at the strands in his hands.

_You can’t panic. Think of a solution._

“This is the worst day of my life.” Yuuri tucked his chin down and pressed his hands to the sides of his head.

“Not the worst, but the most awkward.” Minako assured him, staring at the ceiling with a long drawn out sigh.

Silence fell between them as she rubbed the comforter between her pointer finger and thumb over and over again. Yuuri shut his eyes and buried his nose in between the tops of his knees and just breathed.

Soon, it didn’t feel like all the weight was sitting so much on his chest, and he took careful deep breaths to steady his racing heart. Minako sat back up and looked down at him, “You know how risky that video is. What are you going to do if he really has seen it? What if he reaches out to you?”

“He won’t. There is no way he has time to waste when he should be getting ready for next season.” Yuuri whispered, his grip loosening up.

_ That’s right. I’m not worth his time. _

“You don’t know that.” Minako reaches out resting her hand on the top of his head. Yuuri let his hands drop to the floor. Her touch forced his body to relax as the calming scent of perfume wound it’s way around him.

“Someone as radiant as Victor shouldn’t waste his time on me.”

\----

_ “Yuuri Katuski!”  _

_ A familiar voice called out to him as Yuuri paused mid stride. He was ready to go to the hotel. His performance had been less than stellar and all he wanted to do was rest and not think about his future a little. _

_ Several new pieces had surmised that with his failure during the event that it might be his last season of competitive ice skating. Some even went further: _

**_If it was his last season, he would have to marry and settle down._ **

_ The idea nearly sent him plummeting into an emotional mess. _

_ Focusing on the ground in front of him had been the only thing that had grounded him so far and kept him moving. _

**_One foot in front of the other._ **

_ There stood Morooka. He had a large frown on his face and his eyebrows were narrowed in determination. His knuckles were white from how hard he clutched the strap of his messenger bag in his hand. Yuuri stared at the ruffled reporter, “Newscaster Morooka…” _

_ The newscaster took a step forward, “Please don’t give up! It’s too early for you to retire!” _

_ Yuuri turned to look around them, no one was paying attention. At least something was going right for him today. Clenching the strap of his backpack, Yuuri turned to Morooka, “It’s not like I’ve made a decision. Please don’t make assumptions.” _

**_I have no idea what I want to do right now anyway._ **

_ Morooka started to grind his teeth in frustration, “What will you do after you graduate college?” _

_ That was a good point. What **was**  he going to do after graduation? _

_ There was even more to worry about than before. Yuuri felt the walls start to close in on him even though he was nowhere near them. He was trapped. Looking out towards the window, he wanted to focus on something, anything that grounded him somehow. _

_ “Will you still train in Detroit?” _

_ Another question. _

**_I don’t know._ **

_ Yuuri really didn’t know anything. All he wanted to do was go to the hotel and rest. Sighing, he forced himself to answer a politically correct one, “I’ll be talking that over with Coach Celestino.” _

_ “Yuuri! I’m asking you how **you** feel about this!” Morooka tried to get his attention. Yuuri’s eyes wandered past the glass wall of the lobby they were in. _

**_I don’t want to think right now._ **

_ The questions Morooka continued to ask floated in one ear and out the other as he thought about his situation and what he would face. If he didn’t continue he would have to name his mate, either that, or allow himself to go into the government run match program for unwed individuals. _

_ Neither option sounded appealing. _

_ It was better to get some rest and consider his options. _

_ “Yuri.” The sound of that deep voice, took hold and forced him out of his thoughts. Yuuri shivered and his attention went to Victor Nikiforov, as he strolled past him with Yuri Plisetsky, who had moments before yelled at him in the bathroom. _

_ The two walked past him with their coach, and Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off Victor. His calm gingerbread scent washed over Yuuri and forced him to relax his body. Yuuri felt a heat start in the pit of his stomach and wash over him. _

**_Oh no._ **

_ Yuuri tried to stop himself from staring. He really did! He tried to make his eyes focus on anyone or anywhere else than the other figure skater. But, something he had picked up when he was younger had now been confirmed with them being in close proximity. _

_ Victor was his mate. _

**_No. No no no!_ **

_ Omega health class information echoed in the back of his brain, the teacher’s voice clear: _

> _ Most omegas are lucky. They can tell who their mate is just by seeing them once. This can be confirmed by being in close proximity to their mate. An alpha scent is normally repulsive and hard to sense even for an omega who is not in heat, but their mate’s scent is not repulsive at all. _
> 
> _ Of course, there are also tests that can be run to further confirm the person you think is your mate actually is, but they are costly and normally don’t have to be run. It’s a very pleasant experience to find your mate. _

_ If it was such a pleasant experience then why did Yuuri feel like he was drowning? _

_ Victor turned and noticed Yuuri staring and smiled at him. Yuuri wanted to sink into the floor right then. A shiver ran down his spine as Victor faced him with a large grin on his face, “A commemorative photo? Sure.” _

_ Yuuri felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. _

_ Victor had no idea who he was. _

_ The shock of that revelation was enough that Yuuri gasped and felt as if he had been released from a powerful hold. Part of him felt exhilarated, the other part devastated at the brush off from his mate. _

**_It’s okay. He still doesn’t know._ **

_ Forcing himself to turn away from Victor, he took a deep breath and started to once more put one foot in front of the other. He needed out of there. He wanted away from Victor, away from the ice skating rink, and away from all the complicated thoughts and feelings in his head and heart. _

_ Victor stared after him, hand on his chest over his heart. _

\-----

It felt like hours before Minako finally pushed herself off the bed and moved towards the door. She paused with both hands on the door frame, “Yuuri. No matter what happens, you have your friends and family behind you. Everything is going to be okay.”

Yuuri picked up his head and sighed, “Thanks.”

Sliding the door shut behind her, she left Yuuri completely alone with his thoughts.

He sat still for a few minutes more before pushing himself off the floor. His hands moved on their own accord, tugging off his shirt and pulling off his pants. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at the dozens pictures of Victor lining his walls. Embarrassing.  

Finally in pajamas, he picked his phone and turned it off. Tossing his covers back, he climbed into bed and curled up underneath the cold sheets.

_ Victor won’t reach out. He’s way too busy to do something like that. I just need to get over the video. Give it a few days and this whole mess will die down. _

The tension finally left Yuuri’s body, and with it his consciousness.

The next few days went by in a hazy blur as Yuuri spent them in his room. He refused to  turn his phone on and only peeked his head out of his room to accept the food his sister and mother brought him. All he did was sleep, eat, and sleep some more.

“Yuuri, don’t hole up in your room! Help shovel snow!”

His eyes cracked open at his mother’s voice beyond his door.  Yuuri reached out, fingers fumbling and feeling underneath his pillows for his glasses. Pushing them onto his face, Yuuri turned on his knees towards the curtains. “Snow?”

Tossing the curtains open, Yuuri winced as the light exploded into his room. Outside was painted white as snow continued to slowly float to the ground. “Wow, what the…”

Yuuri shook his head and sat down on his bed again to let his brain catch up with his body. “It’s already April too. What’s on the news?”

Reaching for his phone, he turned it over and tapped it. Nothing happened, then he remembered. “Oh yeah. I turned it off so I wouldn’t get calls.”

Turning on his phone, Yuuri tapped the screen again.

Thankfully, there were only a dozen texts from Yuuko, Pitchit and a few other skaters who were concerned about him. He would respond to them later.

While his phone updated, Yuuri got dressed. It took several minutes to find a sweater and jacket that still fit. Looking at himself in the mirror he frowned, “I really did let myself go.”

Poking at his stomach, he sighed and shook his head. If he was going to continue skating he was going to have to lose some weight.

_I’ll have more time to think on that later._

The shovel was where it was usually kept so Yuuri had no trouble finding it. Yuuri slid the door of the inn open, his thoughts on his own agenda for the day.

_It shouldn’t take too much time to shovel the snow, then I can jog to the Ice Castle and-_

He should have been paying attention, but the barking outside didn’t register until the inn door was wide open. Sitting out on the icy sidewalk was a large brown poodle. Yuuri’s heart nearly slammed out of his chest as he gaped. “Vicchan?! Nope!”  

The dog barked once, and excitedly bounced forward his paws on Yuuri’s shoulders as he took the ice skater down to the ground. He let go of the shovel and it clanked at his feet as a wet tongue lathered up his entire face, “He’s much bigger than Vicchan!”

The dog had its own scent that hit Yuuri first, but underneath the dogs smell was that same stout smell he had only registered once. It was a heavy gingerbread and peppermint smell that instantly turned his head fuzzy. “Huh? Could he be…”

Staring into the excited dogs face, he  shook his head trying to center himself once more, “No, it can’t be.”

Steps approached from behind him breaking his gaze off the dog. His father stood behind him with a case of alcohol in his hands, “Yuuri, isn’t he just like Vicchan? He came with a really good-looking foreign guest! He’s in the hot spring right now.”

Yuuri felt like the bottom of his stomach had just dropped down to his knees. That scent was no mistake after all. He felt his glasses slide down his nose, as he let out an audible gasp and scrambled to kick off his shoes and gain traction at the same time.

He needed to see him with his own two eyes. Just the hint of scent on the dog wasn’t enough. If Victor Nikiforov was actually here, then he had to see it himself. Falling flat on his face, Yuuri twitched and scrambled up onto his hands and knees launching himself forward towards the hot springs.

“Yuuri! What’s wrong?” His father called out in surprise, but Yuuri didn’t look back. He finally got the balance to launch himself from his hands and knees onto his feet, his hip and hand crashing into a display table.  

His feet weren’t working fast enough.

Yuuri nearly slid into the door that blocked off the baths and ran by several startled patrons as he stopped long enough to clean the fog from his glasses. When he was sure that he wasn’t going to run into anyone, he sprinted towards the last door and shoved it open.

The humidity of the baths gave way to the chilly air that stuck immediately to his damp skin. He shivered as he looked toward the lone figure sitting in the water in front of him. The air was thick with that familiar scent. Yuuri felt his breath leave him, “Victor…”

The scent wound its way around his head making him feel dizzy as he stood there dumbfounded. The first and last person he wanted to see sat in the warm water, steam rising around him as his scent plugged up the area of the hot spring.

“What are you doing here?” His own voice sounded miles away to his own ears.

Victor stared at him, a white towel on the top of his head as he lounged in the bath. Sighing the older ice skater gently pulled the white towel off his head and stood up. Victor stretched out his hand towards him, and Yuuri flinched as a comely smile spread onto the World Champion’s lips, “Yuuri, starting today, I’m your coach. I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Final.”

_What?_

Yuuri blinked. “Ha?”

Victor let his hand drop down by his hip as he tipped his head to the side and winked. Yuuri felt his face heat up instantly, and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2 of the A/B/O fic that no one asked for and yet it's still coming to the party anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as chapter 1. Next chapter is from Victor's point of view. If you liked this chapter please comment or leave a kudos. 
> 
> If you're bored and want to talk you are more than welcome to hit me up on tumblr. My name there is sterlynsilverrose. 
> 
> Happy Sunday all!


	3. It's Not Called Dying, It's Called Aging

“It will be the fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final victory for Russia’s legend, Victor Nikiforov.” 

Victor and the other medalists moved on the ice towards the center of the rink. Victor smiled, held up his gold medal, and kissed it. The crowd roared and Victor smiled. The newscaster continued his commentary, “Nikiforov is now 27 years old.”

On the television, Victor held up a bouquet of flowers and swept his arms open invitingly to the photographers in front of him. Flashes of lights painted his body and the bodies of the other medalists. “Some speculated that he might retire this season, but his masterful performance seems to lay such rumors to rest.”

Lather. Rinse. Repeat.

“After the men’s short program of the World Figure Skating Championships, Russia’s Victor Nikiforov is in first place.”

The camera followed behind Victor and then cut to a profile of his face as he removed his sunglasses and followed Yakov. He shook his hair back into place, found the camera, and winked. Women and men alike screamed and clamored for his attention.

The camera view went to an inside shot of the rink at the World Figure Skating Championships in Tokyo Yoyogi, “After the Grand Prix Finals, he won the Nationals in Russia, as well as the European Championships. He’s still on a roll.”

Over and over again.

“We now have a men’s singles consecutive five-time winner in the World Figure Skating Championships! The victor is Russia’s Victor Nikiforov!”

The clicks of the camera shutters and flash bursts filled the conference room. Victor sat between Christophe Giacometti and Otabek Altin as he stared out at the crowd in front of them.

Same predictable winner’s conference.

A female reporter with short black hair honed her eyes on Victor as she spoke into her microphone, “What do you have in mind for next season?”

_Next season._

_**Good question.** _

Victor sighed softly and pressed to side of his pointer finger against his chin. His eyes wandered to where Yakov stood at the side of the room. Yakov narrowed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

Several women squealed in excitement from the mob of reporters as Victor smiled and leaned in to the mic,  “I have several ideas in process, but ultimately I would like to keep it a surprise.”

A loud murmur rose up from the crowd, as Victor leaned back into his chair. Christophe glanced sideways at him and then turned back to the crowd. Even Otabek turned to stare at him.  Yakov grunted, clenched his jaw, and buried his face into the palm of his hand.

It had been the wrong answer.

He was the weak animal in a very fit herd at that moment. A reporter with a thick accent he couldn’t place called out, “As a platinum status performer our research indicates that you’re at the end of your second year. Do you plan to renew your status for another two years?”

Victor took a deep breath and looked back towards Christophe who leaned back in his chair, cushioning the back of his head with his hands. Otabek at least had the decency to keep his eyes trained forward.

_This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. This isn’t just about me._

“Does this mean you might have found a mate? Do you plan to settle down?” A young reporter with glasses cried out from the right side of the reporter mob. 

Victor’s eyes slid once again to Yakov. Yakov’s jaw was set, his eyes were narrowed and he looked beyond agitated. He shook his head once more and folded his arms over his chest. 

Turning back to the crowd, Victor let his fingers wrap around the mic stand as he stroked up and down with his thumb absently. A chuckle bubbled up through his chest. It was caught immediately by the mic, “I don’t know about all that. I feel that there is a certain momentum I’ve found. It doesn’t feel like it will lose it’s edge any time soon.” 

Several reporters frowned and took out their notepads and began writing. Never a good sign. 

_ I’ll hear about this on the way back to Russia I’m sure. _

An older, more dutiful reporter cleared his throat, “I have a question for Mr. Giacometti-”

Christophe grinned and rolled his shoulders forward as he reached out and caressed the mic like one might their lover, “Yes?”

As Christophe drew attention away from him, Victor leaned back with a soft sigh. His eyes wandered to the clock on the back wall behind the reporters. He let his eyes follow the second hand as it tick, tick, ticked it’s way around the circle.

_It will be nice to be back in Russia._

A pang of pain drew his attention back inside himself. Victor tapped just below his collarbone a few times and frowned. The short stabbing pain greeted him and throbbed in protest when he sucked in a careful breath. The sharp pain dug deeper and went from his chest down the line of his spine.

Victor huffed softly, and rolled his shoulders back and focused on smiling serenely. After all that was expected. No one wanted a champion that couldn’t smile and behave through a press conference.

\----

The flight is long, just as Victor expected it to be.

The first part of the trip was always easy. The Tokyo Airport was always so quick to get them through all their checks and on the plane. Of course, it was always easier to be patient at the beginning of a flight. Victor settled into his first class seat and shut his eyes as the crew ran through the checks on the plane.

The hum of the engine soothed him into a doze just enough for the quick hop to their layover location.

Thankfully, Yakov had let him reflect without his loud guidance. It wasn’t until they landed and were on layover for 9 hours the other opened his mouth.

“Vitya.” Victor turned his head towards the older man.

The older man narrowed his eyes and then tipped up his chin making sure his champion was listening. Victor squared his shoulders and smiled as they sat near each other. “Yes Yakov?”

The vein on Yakov’s neck bulged as the old man ground his teeth. “Why didn’t you answer like I told you?”

“Because I would have lied.” Yakov was just doing his job. He knew that.

Victor’s eyes wandered away and down to his lap. People around them in the terminal stopped and watched Victor for a moment before continuing their trek to wherever they were headed. It was as if he were some weird animal for their eyes to devour momentarily and then move on.

_It’s fine. It’s the price you pay for being in the limelight._

“People change their minds all the time. Why couldn’t you just tell them it wa-” Yakov stopped mid lecture and sniffed the air. He narrowed his eyes and stood up pushing his hat firmly onto his head.

“Come Vitya. People here have forgotten their manners. Let’s find food.” Yakov’s own scent held so much agitation and disgust that several alphas turned to stare at him for a few moments. Most moved out of the area entirely to give the angry old alpha his space.

Victor didn’t have to figure out what had the older man so on edge. The different honey and caramelized scents hit his nose. Victor stood and covered his nose for a second to dislodge the smell. Omegas, Betas and other Alphas were vying for his attention.

For Victor it was just an instant headache and upset stomach.

“I can’t wait for us to be back in St. Petersburg.” Yakov muttered as Victor followed beside him taking measured breaths with ease. He smiled to the other alphas around them until they had completely left the terminal.

After all, they had 7 hours to kill before they had to be back.

Once clear of the terminal, Yakov cleared his throat and Victor took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Much better.”

“You have concerned those around you Victor. The negative attention could unravel you quicker than your age.” Victor blinked and turned to look at his instructor. Yakov stared back at him.

“Ouch. That remark hurt a little.” Victor smiled, though the brightness of it was turned down to a negative twenty.

“You are twenty seven, people are looking at your long term. They want a person who has plans, not one that can’t decide if he wants to settle or push through and continue his career.” Yakov lectured as he tipped his head towards a small restaurant on the corner.

Victor’s smile slid off his face. “Everyone acts as if I am dying.”

“To your fans every day you spend waffling is a day that they think someone has their hooks in you.” Yakov responded back.

“Do you think I should leave ice skating?” Victor paused mid step looking to his teacher.

“Of course not Vit’ka. You are in your prime, but you are also expected to do your part and have a family and children. That’s all this boils down to anyway.” Yakov waved his hand dismissively above his head.

Victor shook his head at his coach and clapped his hands together making Yakov jump slightly and glare, “It’s time to eat! You’re buying Yakov.”

_I don’t want to talk about having a family. I’m not ready for something like that right now. Not when I can’t even figure out what is going to happen next season._

\-----

Twenty hours in planes and airports, and a thirty minute car ride later, Victor was finally home.

“Rest. No practice for at least a week. You look worn out.” Yakov ordered from the passenger window of the taxi before it sped off into the twilight. Victor plastered on another contrite smile and waved farewell to his teacher. Once the taxi turned the corner, he grabbed his keys from his bag and headed inside.

The air inside the apartment smelled like his own stale scent and the scent of his housesitter and maid, otherwise it’s impeccably clean and prepared for his visit. Shutting the door behind him, Victor sat his bags down. Immediately he heard a loud gruff bark, and he dropped to his knees, “Makkachin!”

The large poodle slid out of his room, and scrambled down the hall towards him. Victor’s back hit the ground as his face was thoroughly washed by his long time companion. Laughing he pushed at the other’s chest. “Okay! Okay! Makkachin! Enough!”

Makkachin squirmed and crawled off of him, and Victor was able to breathe once again.

Victor pulled his phone out of his pocket. After tapping a few keys he leveled the camera on Makkachin. The dog wiggled and whined as he waited for Victor to speak to him once more.

After a few moments, Victor smiled at the poodle, “Come Makkachin!”

The dog tensed and shot from its spot on the floor to the couch. Makkachin settled between his thighs and pressed its jaw to his stomach, whining. Victor smiled and quietly cut the video and uploaded it to his instagram. “Good boy.”

As soon as the video posted it is liked by hundreds of people. Victor watched the like count climb a while more before he shuts the app and pulls up his address book. He dialed the number and waits patiently for someone to pick up.

“Hello. I would like to make an appointment to see the doctor.”

The unimpressed voice of the secretary assistant greeted him, “He doesn’t have any openings for two weeks.”

“Can you see if he can see me anyway. It’s Victor Nikiforov.” Instantly the vinegar switched to honey on the other side of the line.

“Oh yes! We can set the appointment before normal hours or after if you are practicing, Victor.” He can practically smell the cotton candy scent over the phone. Shaking his head, Victor feels a shudder run down his spine at her sultry tone.

“Sure. Before normal hours will be fine.”

“We will see you tomorrow!” The girl sounds more enthusiastic as she hangs up the phone and Victor sighed tossing his phone onto the small foot rest. He leaned back into the pillows behind him and works his hand through the thick curls on top of Makkachin’s head.

He is just about to doze off when his phone blooped.

Victor picks up the phone, and opens up the text. It’s from Christophe and there is a link with a small laughing emoji next to it.  

“What is this?”

_**[Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to Skate Victor’s ES Program [Stay Close to Me]** _

_ Huh… _

For Christophe to send him something meant that it was either really interesting or really terrible. The younger man himself had no inbetween. Victor sat up a bit more and hooked his legs over the half dozing poodle, his fingers digging into the hair with a little more gusto when his dog shifted and snorted in displeasure.  

“Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki…”

He recognized the name as someone that had performed in the Grand Prix, but he couldn’t put a face with a name. He hadn’t been able to watch the program but had heard that it was cringe worthy because Yuuri had failed spectacularly.

Victor had been so wrapped up with his own competitions and performances that he had only heard of Yuuri in passing a few times.

The video automatically started to play. The person in the middle of the rink took his stance and as the music started Victor stared at the small screen. The song itself was etched into his mind from practice, and the as Yuuri glided along the ice Victor caught himself being pulled along the routine.

Whoever was taking the video was doing a fairly good job of following the ice skater as he performed. The technicality and level at which the other was able to recreate the performance that had taken him months, made him sit up a little further.

The music ran up his spine and climaxed, Yuuri’s movements matched the music and his enthusiasm to perform along with his more innocent appearance grabbed onto Victor’s heart and didn’t let go.

Then, just like that, the spell was broken and the program was over.

Victor hit the replay button.  

 

Once.

 

Twice.

 

Three times.

 

Victor hit replay once more. Instead of focusing in on the program, his eyes went to Yuuri himself. The other was younger than him, Victor could tell, but he couldn’t have been more than three or four years. He had a charm about him when he danced on the ice. 

_How did I miss him?_

Victor made quick work of the search function on his phone. Several fan pages popped up for the other ice skater. Switching to images, Victor stared hard at the picture. Then, as he continued to slide past picture after picture, one caught his attention.

The picture was simple, probably just a young fan taking it in passing. It was a picture of the ice skater after competition dressed in his sweats with a pair of glasses on.

Oh.

_**Oh.** _

Victor bolted upright with both hands clutching at his phone, this time Makkachin whined and squirmed under his legs. Immediately he lifted them, “Sorry Makkachin!”

He turned and sat up hunched over looking at the photo, “He’s the person who walked away from me last December.”

Victor met fans all the time. When he had seen the other watching him, he had assumed he was just a fan and not a competitor. The way Yuuri had acted had stuck in his mind, and Victor had spent a bit of time that evening wondering about the way the other had looked.

At first he had looked terrified that Victor had spoken, then relieved, and finally sad as he had turned and all but run away.

_Anyone would remember someone who had looked at them like that._

A pain surged through his chest once again, and Victor reached up clenching at his shirt as he bowed over. The pain throbbed in time with his heartbeat and after several moments the pain ebbed and retreated.

Slowly, cautiously Victor sat up and sighed, “Good thing I am going to the doctor tomorrow.”

\-----

Victor sat on the exam table holding the gauze over the crook of his arm. The nurse smiled kindly to him and left the room with two vials of his blood, shutting the door softly behind her. Leaning back against the wall, the paper underneath him shifted as Victor squirmed trying to get comfortable.

It felt like forever before Doctor Filatov finally entered with a clipboard.

“Good Morning Victor.” 

“Good Morning Doctor.” Victor smiled and waved slightly with his free arm.

Taking a breath the doctor moved to sit in the only chair in the small room. The chair squeaked in protest as he turned towards Victor ignoring him for the moment and reading the paper in his hand. Victor leaned forward and pressed his forearms against the tops of his legs.

His fingers bit down into the piece of gauze. The small needle mark underneath stung pleasantly.

“Patience has never been your strong suit.” The Doctor muttered as he leveled a look at Victor.

Victor grinned at him innocently, “You know me so well.”

After reading the test results, Filatov sat back up and narrowed his eyes at him. He pushed his reading glasses up his nose.

Victor sat up as well his smile a little more subdued, “What’s wrong?”

“You are as healthy as a horse.” Filatov set down the clipboard on a small side table.

“Then my chest pains?” Victor touched over his heart lightly.

“It’s due to the hormone stick we put in your arm. You are having a slight reaction to it.  It’s meant for people that are in their younger twenties. We need to remove it or you’ll continue to have chest pains.”

“Does it need to be now?” Victor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Of course this goes back to my age._

“Within the next year. But the longer you wait, the higher chance you might be sterile.” The Doctor reached out and patted him on the knee.

“I see. Well, thank you for seeing me so quickly.” Victor stood and shook his Doctor’s hand.

“Call me when you are ready to take out the stick. It will be an out patient surgery and we can do it before the season starts again.” Filatov counseled.

Victor gave him a small smile, “I’ll let you know.”

“Vitya. No more than a year. I’m serious.” Filatov called out after the larger ice skater.

“Yes I heard you.” Victor called back over his shoulder as he moved out of the exam room, down the hall, and out the door.

_I guess I really should figure out what I’m going to do now._

\----

Makkachin wiggled his body closer as Victor curled up on the couch. Victor’s fingers gently brushed over his head, “Since when did age become so important, huh? What do you think Makkachin?”

The dog licked his hand slightly and shut his eyes nuzzling into Victor’s hip.

“The pressure is immense now. When did it start to be like this?”

People were surprised less and less by him. Maybe that was all it was. Victor tapped his lower lip and fiddled with his phone. Opening up Christophe’s text, he clicked on the link again. The video loaded nearly instantly and started to play.

Victor watched Yuuri skate his routine again.

He honed in and _really_  watched.

His lyrical performance was definitely not something to be underestimated. Clicking out of the video he searched and watched another video of one of Yuri’s programs.

 

Then another.

 

Then another. 

 

All the programs were solid programs, but Yuuri’s performance of them was inconsistent. He fell a lot and also got inside his own head. He wore his emotions on his face even throughout the program. It was easy for him to figure out when the other had made a mistake. 

For all the problems he had the lyrical way he skated was riveting. Just watching him pulled Victor in and kept his attention until the end of the program. No matter how many times he messed up and failed it was like Yuuri commanded the music from inside himself.

That wasn’t something that was easily won by any ice skater.

If only Yuuri Katsuki had someone that would push him and work with him in a different way. If his programs were tweaked to showcase his strengths and he was worked diligently on the things he needed to improve, he would shoot up to the top of the ice skating world in no time.

_ I want to help him get there. _

The thought struck him like a bolt of lightning.

Sitting up Victor nearly tossed Makkachin off of him, “That’s it!”

Makkachin whined and looked up at him, panting. Victor looked down at Makkachin and put down his phone, he reached down and cupped the dog under each ear. For the first time since he had been home Victor felt like himself again. “I think I’ve figured it out Makkachin! We are going to go on an adventure!”

The dog caught onto his enthusiasm, wagging it’s tail in response as it looked up at Victor.

Letting go of Makkachin’s face, Victor picked up his phone and tapped through his numbers. Settling on the one he needed he put the phone up to his ear. 

“Hello?” A gruff voice greeted him on the other line.

“Yakov. I finally have an answer for you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with Chapter 3 guys! I really put a lot of thought into this and figured before we go back to the present that Victor really needed some character development and a voice. I want to say thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments it's been amazing how awesome the support has been. As always please leave kudos and comments if you do like this! 
> 
> Also, if you ever want to talk I am on tumblr under sterlynsilverrose. I really do enjoy talking to people so don't be shy!


	4. Solving Problems Through Others One Problem at a Time

_ THUD!  _

Victor had expected the younger ice skater to be speechless.

He had expected Yuuri to either laugh and wave him off, or to be upset that he had shown up out of the blue and decided something so important without asking.

But, he hadn’t expected for the other to go red in the face, his eyes to shut, and his body to go ramrod stiff. Yuuri had toppled over backwards like a toy soldier a child might have thumped onto its back during playtime.

It was two seconds before Victor reacted and started to slosh through the warm water towards the fallen ice skater, “Yuuri!”

The door which led back into the bathing area slid open and shut. An older man stood just outside the entryway. “Is everything okay?”

“I think I surprised him.” Victor nodded to the younger skater on the floor.

“Oh.” The older man, adjusted his glasses and looked down at Yuuri. Kneeling down, he quietly brushed Yuuri’s bangs from his face and felt around the back of his head. The young man didn’t stir.  

“He doesn’t appear to have hurt himself. But, he does need rest. I apologize if he startled you. After all, even if you’re here to meet with him, you are still a guest.” Toshiya murmured. With a small affection smile, he continued to brush his son’s hair away from his forehead.

“Oh that’s not a problem! I wasn’t expecting him to see me like this.” Victor swept a hand down his naked torso. Toshiya patted his son’s cheek a little firmer.

Yuuri’s eye’s fluttered behind his eyelids, but he still didn’t wake up.  

“Do you need some help?”

Yuuri’s father pushed the warming sleeve of his work clothes up over his elbows. Victor went to the steps of the hotspring about to get out when Toshiya put one of his arms at the back of Yuri’s neck and the other under his knees. He stood up without any visible sign of discomfort cradling Yuuri to his chest.

“Wow!” Victor muttered under his breath at the surprising display of strength.

The man had to be at least past fifty, and he had picked up his grown child as if he were a baby. A small grin appeared on Toshiya’s face. He looked over the rim of his glasses towards the foreigner and winked, “The day I can no longer lift my son will be a sad day indeed.”

Shifting Yuuri gently into a better position in his arms, Toshiya nodded to Victor, “Please. Enjoy your bath, and when you are done I’ll feed you something delicious as an apology.”

With the matter now closed, Yuuri’s father disappeared back inside and the hot spring returned to its silent charm. Victor slid back into the warm water and sighed slowly.

_I expected a reaction. But not the look on his face._

Fear.

Yuuri had looked at him like Victor was there to take away something important from him. But what? Sinking lower in the water, Victor closed his eyes. 

_ That could have gone better. I guess things will be a little more complicated than I anticipated. _

\-----

_ “I’ve decided that I am going to take off the upcoming season.” Victor sat down with his computer in front of him. He tapped on a few keys and logged into the airfare site.  _

_ “Ha? You’re doing **what?** ” Yakov’s voice went from sleepy and confused to outraged in less than five seconds. Victor pulled the phone away from his ear as he looked at the next flight to Hasetsu. Taking Makkachin would probably cost extra, but would be worth it. _

_ "I’ll have to let the house sitter know, and the maid.” He muttered absently. _

_ “Vitya. No. You aren’t taking the next season off. This is a bad time to get cold feet!” Yakov’s voice was still audible enough even with his phone balanced on his shoulder and a ways from his ear.   _

_ Victor’s hand paused in his back pocket around his wallet. He took in a careful breath and tipped his head to hold the phone in place. “It makes sense to me.” _

_ “What makes sense? You are not making any sense Victor!” Yakov insisted as Victor opened his wallet and pulled out his credit card. Plopping back onto the couch, he entered in his information and then checked the clock. _

**_Three hours until his flight._ **

_ “I found the answer to the question of what now. It’s him. Yuuri Katsuki. He’s the answer.” Victor insisted as he clicked print and his wireless printer turned on with a whirr spitting out his and Makkachin’s tickets. _

**_So much to do and so little time._ **

_ “A person can’t be an answer Victor.” Yakov growled at him. The old man was probably having a heart attack on the other side of the phone. Victor winced. Was this a bad idea after all? _

_ The champion ice skater shook his head and looked around his apartment. _

**_No. Just watch that video again and you’ll see this is the right thing to do._ **

_ “Vit’ka!” Yakov yelled and Victor sighed as he looked at the clock again. _

_ “Do you think you can take me to the airport? I’ll listen to your concerns on the way.” _

_ “I’ll be there in twenty. I’ll change your mind before we even set foot close to the airport.” Yakov growled and promptly cut the call short. _

_ Victor dialed his house sitter's number. “Ana? It’s me.” _

_ “Ah Victor! How was your last competition of the season?” The young woman on the other side of the phone greeted him politely. It had taken weeks of looking through potential house sitters before he had settled on the young and trendy woman. She had been firm with him, and that was something that Victor loved. _

_ “It was great! I have had a change of plans and I’ll send you my requests for this trip. If you could schedule Tanya to clean as usual I appreciate it. This time I may not be back for a long time.” Victor wandered into his bedroom and tossed his suitcase on the bed. _

_ “How long may you be this time?” She asked, he could tell from the sound of her voice her curiosity was piqued. _

_ “Not sure. I will leave a list of things I need done while I’m gone. Makkachin will be going with me this time.” Victor pulled out several days worth of clothing and put them into his bag. _

_ “I will go by in the afternoon and grab the lists. I will let Tanya know not to buy groceries.” _

_ “Thank you. I’ll leave them on the table in the kitchen as always. Thank you Ana.” Victor smiled and slammed shut another drawer. _

_ “Have a safe trip Victor.” The woman answered before the call disconnected. _

_ Like a whirlwind, Victor only packed what he could afford to take with him at the moment. He spent the next few minutes at the table on the housekeeping and house sitting lists. Just as he had finished the last sentence on Tanya’s list, a loud banging came from Yakov. _

_ “Makkachin, come!” Victor called. The brown poodle padded down the hall and paused long enough for Victor to snap a leash onto his collar. Opening the door, Victor handed the keys to Yakov and picked up his suitcase. Yakov shut and locked the door behind him. _

_ “Thank you for the ride Yakov. I really appreciate it.” Victor smiled at his coach, who looked as if one of his blood vessels was close to bursting. _

_ “Do not thank me yet. Thank me when I have knocked this stupid idea out of your head.” Yakov all but snarled. _

_ Victor sighed and opened the backdoor of the car parked on the street. Makkachin jumped in and immediately sat down. Victor leaned in and ruffled the other between his ears, “Good boy Makkachin. Are you ready for the plane ride?” _

_ Yakov put his suitcase into the trunk of the old brown car and slammed it shut a little harder than necessary. “Ignoring me won’t make this go away. Think of your career Victor. You are doing so well that to throw everything away for someone else is madness!” _

_ Victor opened the passenger door and slid onto the seat. Yakov moved from the trunk to the driver side. He put the key in the ignition and the brown car sputtered to life. _

_ “No, this is what I feel like I should do. Did you **watch**  him skate? He is amazing Yakov. I think that if I coach him that he will definitely be able to take the Grand Prix.” Victor looked down at the phone clasped between his black gloves. _

_ “Yuuri Katsuki is nothing compared to you.” Yakov muttered under his breath. _

_ “Maybe right now he might mean nothing to you Yakov, but he has a way with the music. He just needs the right coach.” Victor looked out the window as the snowy scenery zoomed by. _

_ Yakov scoffed and narrowed his eyes on the road in front of him. Snow fell as the two sat in silence for about ten minutes of the trip before Victor finally spared a glance to his coach, “No words?” _

_ “Even for how famous you are do you think you can just show up on someone’s doorstep and think things are going to go well for you? This could turn into a scandal and end everything you’ve worked so hard for.” _

_ Victor blinked and turned to look at Yakov, both brows to his hairline. “Do you think I would go if I didn’t think he’d accept. He was skating **my**  routine Yakov. He took the time after seeing me perform to work **my**  routine and perform it on video.” _

_ “You don’t know what the meaning behind all that was.” Yakov sighed heavily. _

_ “I will go, and if things don’t work out I’ll figure it out from there. But, I won’t give up now. I want to help him reach his potential.” Victor argued back, agitation spiking up. Yakov seemed to notice as he hunched down a little more in the driver seat like a sulking child.   _

_ “You are being selfish. All you are going to do is hurt your career and his. You don’t know the first thing about being a coach.” Yakov grumbled and brushed his hands up and down the wheel. _

_ Victor turned towards him, “When did you decide to become a coach?” _

_ “Don’t ask questions you already know the answers to. This has been my passion for a lot longer than you have been alive.” Yakov huffed and reached for the radio turning it on. Victor sighed and pressed his cheek against the cold window listening to Tchaikovsky blast through the car. _

_ It was another fifteen minutes of silence before they finally came to the car park. Victor stepped out of the car, blocking the snow from entering with his back. “I’m going to go check in. I’ll be back beforehand to get Makkachin.” _

_ The snow continued to fall as Victor moved down the sidewalk towards the terminal. The snow crunched under his shoes and the wind pinked his cheeks. There was nothing more to talk about as far as he was concerned. _

_ He was going to do this. _

_ “Vitya!” _

_ Yakov called out to him, and it tugged at his heart and made him pause in his stride. Finally, he turned to look at the man that had been his coach for years. _

**_I didn’t make this choice lightly. One day maybe he’ll understand._ **

_ Turning back around, Victor took a few steps towards the older alpha. Even through the snow and the brisk wind he could smell the helplessness on the other and his worry. “Yakov, you were the best coach I ever had.” _

_ Victor moved back towards him with a small sad smile on his lips, “You always will be.” _

_ He tried to reach out with his own scent to calm him down, to take the edge off the hurt. But, no matter what, Yakov wouldn’t understand. Would probably never understand why he had to do this, but he wanted to try and comfort him. _

**_This isn’t your fault. You didn’t do anything. Don’t blame yourself._ **

_ “If you walk away now, you can never come back!” There was desperation in his tone. Yakov was a proud man, and to hear such a note really stung him. His chest pinched and he dropped his suitcase. _

_ Leaning forward, he grabbed the other alpha by the back of the neck and leaned towards his ear trying to comfort the other through his scent and touch, “Dasvidanya.” _

_ Yakov stood stock still as he kissed his cheek and stepped back with a small grin, “I’m sorry I can’t do as you say this time.” _

_ The worry the other was exuding spiked and changed into annoyance. _

_ That was what he was used to. Not the worry and the guilt. This had nothing to do with Yakov and everything to do with Yuuri Katsuki. _

\----

Victor dried himself off and changed into the complementary yukata he had been given at check in. It was a soft cotton that if he had worn it in Russia would have resulted in frostbite. But, as he moved, he found himself more and more in love with the feel of the cotton against his skin.

_Thank goodness the weather isn’t as bad as it was when I left Russia._

It didn’t take too long for him to find the dining area. Toshiya sat at the back of the room, remote in hand as he watched the television. His eyes immediately went to Victor as he turned the television to a different station. “How was the rest of your bath?”

“It was great. I’ve never really had a chance to go to a hot springs before. It’s so relaxing here!” Victor moved and sat down at the table near the older man.

“I’m sure my wife will be glad to hear that. Let me go prepare you something to eat.” Toshiya stood and clapped his hand onto Victor’s shoulder, squeezing just slightly. The strength of his grip again left Victor feeling a bit off balance.

Just like that, Yuuri’s father disappeared into the kitchen.

He wasn’t alone for very long.

An older woman moved inside with a tray. On it was a large bottle of an alcohol with a label that Victor couldn’t decipher, a glass bucket of ice, and a small glass. Setting it down on the side of the table, she smiled kindly. “Hello there.”

“Hello.” Victor smiled, instantly at ease with her presence. She had very kind eyes and a soft face.

Placing her hands in her lap she bowed her head towards him, “My husband told me that our son disturbed your bath. I would like to apologize once again for Yuuri’s behavior. He’s been under a lot of stress since the video of his ice skating was published.”

Victor tipped his head to the side, “What do you mean? It was an incredible video!”

“That video wasn’t supposed to be seen by anyone. It was actually recorded and uploaded by a friend’s children. It went viral before they were able to warn Yuuri. It was a shock since he is still trying to decide what he wants to do with his career.” Hiroko shook her head and looked towards the doorway leading to the bedrooms.

_That explains so much._

“But, Yuuri did my routine with very little work. It was very well done.” Boasted Victor.  

“I haven’t watched it.” The elder woman admitted with a small polite but pinched smile.

Picking his phone off the floor beside him, Victor turned towards her and quietly punched in the link to video from his favorites. The video loaded nearly instantly, and Victor leaned over so they could watch the video together.

“Oh Yuuri…” She breathed, positively beaming as she watched her son glide across the ice. At the end of the video, she looked up at Victor and smiled. Even her smile was serene as she adjusted her glasses reached out to pour him a glass of the drink she had brought.

“Exactly! His ice skating brought me here. While he isn’t extremely polished, he has the potential to go very far with the right coaching.” Victor explained.

“That’s why you are here? To coach Yuuri? I thought you were a professional skater. One of the best from what Yuuri has told us.” Hiroko offered the cup to Viktor. He took it and quietly sipped at the spirit.

Sweet rice wine.

Not bad.

“I am taking the season off. When I saw the video I felt like I had to come.” Victor nursed the drink quietly as Hiroko hummed amicably at his statement.

“I don’t know much about ice skating, but my husband and I will support whatever decision both you and Yuuri come to.” Victor smiled behind the rim of his cup. The Katsuki family was definitely a warm and loving family.

“It’s time for food!” Toshiya called as he slid open the door and moved in with a tray of assorted small dishes. Victor’s mouth watered as he inhaled deeply. The small bowl of soup and freshly grilled meat turned his head.

**_Wait._ **

He sniffed the air again, and all he could smell was the food. He whipped his head around, eyes wide, “I can’t smell anything but the food!”

Toshiya and Hiroko exchanged confused looks, before turning their attention back to Victor.

Victor waved his hands towards the food. “Normally there are too many smells and scents in the air for me to smell anything like this. But here I am and I can smell the food! It smells delicious!”

Hiroko pressed a hand over her mouth and giggled softly. Toshiya shook his head and settled back down at the table next to Victor’s. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“I thought this place was amazing earlier, but it’s even more so!” Victor picked up the soup spoon and quietly tasted it. The warmth slid down his throat and settled pleasantly in the pit of his stomach.

Vkusno.

“That’s because we have an all beta staff. My husband, daughter, and I are all betas and since we also live here our scents cancel out everything else.” Hiroko smiled and brushed hand over the warming coat she wore over her work clothes.

Toshiya picked up the remote and flipped through channels giving his wife a side glance as he settled it onto a soccer match.

“So is Yuuri a beta as well?” Victor tapped at his lower lip with the spoon.

“Well, that’s-”

Hiroko started to answer when a young woman appeared at the entrance of the communal dining hall. “Mom, will you come with me? I need help with some of the boxes that arrived earlier, and then we should probably check on Yuuri.”

Shooting Victor an apologetic smile, Hiroko slowly stood up and brushed off her work pants, “We will have to finish our talk later, Vicchan. Please enjoy your dinner.”

“Vicchan?” Victor waved to the elder woman as she smiled and waddled from the room.

The younger woman hardly spared him a glance, but bowed her head to him and turned to follow her mother out.

“My wife likes you. She gave you a nickname.” Toshiya answered with a smile as he turned towards Victor. Reaching out he grabbed the large bottle and poured a little into another glass he and brought with him from the kitchen.

“I enjoyed talking with her. Thank you again for the food. It’s delicious.” Victor chewed thoughtfully on the grilled beef as he watched Yuuri’s father quietly drink his own cup of liquor.

“So, Victor. Do you like soccer?”

\----

It was dark outside which was the only indication to Victor at how late it probably was at that point in time. Toshiya had eventually been called away to help fix something and close the bath, but not before he and Victor and polished off the entire bottle of sweet rice wine and he had been educated in the ways of Sagan Tosu.

The room swayed pleasantly as Victor hummed to himself and he flopped onto the floor. The room was just the right temperature for him to relax. It felt as if he were wrapped up in a warm blanket in front of the fire.

“Ahh this will be a nice place to stay don’t you think so Makkachin?”

His closest companion had wandered in after a while from the room they were sharing. The brown poodle looked up to him, and whined softly. Victor reached out and grabbed the other pulling him close and burying his face into Makkachin’s soft fur. The dog whined once more and went lax in his arms.

This hadn’t been the first time Victor had held him so close, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

“I want to talk with him Makkachin. I’ll wait for Yuuri to wake up, then we can properly meet.” Victor yawned, closing his eyes.

Before he even knew it, Victor was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happened despite Thanksgiving, tumultuous relationships, and a whole lot of driving. Seriously. Put in about 11 hours of driving in three days. I do not recommend that to anyone EVER. I am very pleased with the way this came out, and I cannot wait for Yuuri to wake up and face Victor. Their worlds are about to change a little at a time. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comment to let me know what you thought! Also, come say hello to me on tumblr at sterlynsilverrose. 
> 
> Other than that? I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and I'll see you next Sunday :D


	5. Lots of Introspection and No Real Answers

Warmth. 

An all encompassing heat surrounded Yuuri as he slowly came to awareness. A large fleece blanket was tucked around him caressing his arms and neck just right. The coziness engulfed him and threatened to drag him back into the realm of dreams once more.

The sun was just beginning to rise and the light peeked in through the curtains.

Yuuri slowly shifted and nuzzled his face into the pillow as he tried to wake up. The cotton case felt good against his skin.

_That was definitely a crazy dream last night. I must have slept really hard._

His body felt fuzzy and foreign. A pulse of liquid heat coiled around his spine sinking into each vertebrae one by one, top to bottom, over and over again. “Mm.”

A gentle insistent sweet ache pulsed in his limbs as he continued his sleepy pliant doze.

_I got run over by Victor’s dog, and then Victor told me he had come here to be my coach. How ridiculous._

Yuuri shook his head slowly, and opened his eyes. “Something like that would never happen to me.”

No.

He would go downstairs, eat breakfast, and go skate.  Just like normal.

That would be what he would do until Yuuri figured out what path to take.

_I need to make up my mind before the qualifiers start._

Reaching under his pillow, the sleepy omega fumbled for his glasses. He ran his fingers back and forth and huffed in annoyance. His glasses weren’t where he normally stashed them. Forcing himself to sit up, Yuuri blinked as his blanket slid down his torso.

Instead of his customary pajamas, he was clothed in a blue long sleeve shirt.

_Wait._

“This makes no sense.”

Turning towards his desk, Yuuri squinted.

His glasses sat on the top of his desk by his computer.

Shifting towards his desk, Yuuri’s body sluggishly obeyed several seconds later. Yuuri stood up and his knees buckled causing him to nearly fall face forward onto the floor. “What?”

His body was relaxed. Far too relaxed.

Grasping at his glasses, he felt a chill shiver down his spine. He was dressed in warmer clothing and his glasses weren’t where he normally placed them.

The lazy pulse he had felt just moments before pinched through his spine and Yuuri gasped. His vision swam and legs shook as he gripped onto the back of his desk chair. Pressing his cheek to the top of the back of his chair, Yuuri waited until his legs felt a little more firm and less like jello.

The clock on his desk read seven p.m.

It wasn’t sunrise outside.

_I had mistaken it for dawn._

His stomach took the opportunity to fly up into his throat and plummet straight to his feet. Making it out of his room he didn’t bother to reach back and close his door.  There were more important things to take care of at the moment.

The wood under his feet was cold even through the thick wool socks.

Putting one foot in front of the other, Yuuri stopped and pressed the palm of his hand against his temple breathing slowly as his legs shook. “Why?”

_Why won’t my body obey me?_

The dream hadn’t been a dream at all.

Yuuri had been so overwhelmed from having Victor show up he had done the most embarrassing thing and passed out.

Another door slid open, and Yuuri flinched as he turned towards the noise.  

“How are you feeling?” His sister’s voice registered and her lack of scent grounded him. Her presence threatened to chase away the weakness inside him. Mari quietly slid out from her own room, and shut the door behind her.

She was no longer in her inn work clothes but a band t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled out of her face with the same blue band she wore for work. 

“I don’t feel so well. It’s like my body won’t listen.” Yuuri murmured, his cheeks flushed as he let his hand rest on the wall beside him.

“Maybe you should get some more rest. Everything is done for the night anyway.” Mari shrugged as she leaned back against the opposite wall, hands shoved into her back pockets.

“Oh. Sorry. I was going to help shovel the snow.” Yuuri smiled sheepishly, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

“Yeah, I was surprised that dad was able to carry you to your room by himself.” Mari shook her head as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket. Hitting the flat unopened end of the carton against her hand she kept her eyes on him. Yuuri squirmed a little under his sister's gaze.

“Sorry.” Yuuri whispered again, his eyes on the floor in front of him.

“It’s fine. I appreciate the help, but don’t exactly need it. After all, we’ve run the inn for the five years you were in Detroit without you.” Mari pointed out with a hum as she pulled a cigarette from the pack placing it between her lips.

Even though she hadn’t meant it in a mean way, Yuuri winced at her words.

“So about mister skater down there.”

Yuuri watched his sister worry the filter of her cigarette between her teeth before he answered, “So he really is here.”

“Yeah, and Mom and Dad really like him and want him to stay. I’m not sure that’s a such a good idea.” Yuuri quietly sighed and watched as Mari patted her pocket and pulled out her lighter. Her fingers played with it as she tipped her head towards the dining room.

“Oh?” Yuuri rubs at his forehead as he winces at the slight pressure in his forehead that is rapidly throwing him towards having a spectacular headache.

She flicked her thumb over the flint piece in the lighter and the flame danced to life, until she let up the pressure and the flame flickered out. Finally, Mari light the end of her cigarette and inhaled, “Yeah. People will talk. An alpha super star living with an omega ice skater will draw all sorts of attention.”

_ I hadn’t considered that. But then again, there are plenty of omegas in the ice skating world besides me. Right? _

There were also a lot of alpha and betas, though most of the time betas took of the mantle of coach more often than performer. It was also rare to see an alpha be a coach.

Victor would draw attention to Yu-topia and to Hasetsu in general if he stayed at the hotspring. “I see your point.”

Both siblings fell silent, and Mari turned narrowed her eyes on him, “First and foremost, your safety is and will always be our priority. You are our family after all. I know Mom and Dad feel the same.”

Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek, sighing gently he pulled off his glasses and wiped the lenses clean with the hem of his shirt.. “I understand that. I really do. But, I guess we will have to just hope people are a little more progressive now than they were in the dark ages. He’s at the top of the sport, and I could learn a lot from him.”

Mari blew out the breath she had been holding, and with it the cigarette smoke. She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor despite the rest of her looking absolutely unaffected and calm. “Yeah, let’s hope so. Please take care of yourself.”

“You act like I am going to get eaten.” Yuuri joked quietly.

“Alphas are dumb and weird like that.” Mari murmured affectionately, reaching out to ruffle her little brother’s hair.  

“Ah Yuuri!” The cheerful lilt of his mother’s voice broke up the siblings quiet talk. Both children turned to regard the elder woman who was now a few feet away from them both.

“I’m okay Mom, I’m sorry I worried you.” Yuuri bowed his head as his mother reached up cupping his cheeks gently before brushing her hands through his hair to check out his head for bumps. His sister’s lips quirked faintly as their mother fussed for a few moments.

“I was just about to wake you up to give you something to eat.” She explained as she grabbed him by the wrist.

“I’m not really hungry.” Yuuri murmured as he looked over his shoulder to his sister. She waved to him before disappearing back into her own room.

“I’ll ask your father to make you something, while I do that I need you to look after Vicchan!”

Yuuri stopped in his tracks.

_ Knowing that it isn’t a dream is one thing, but to have to take care of him is something very different! _

His mother turned and stared at him, she smiled kindly and let go of his wrist, “If you’re still feeling bad it’s okay. Maybe I can ask Mari to look after him.”

She understood him the best. Always had.

Yuuri felt his heart swell as he smiled back tentatively, “I’ll do it.”

Nodding Hiroko motioned for her son to go into the communal dining area, “He is in there asleep. Your father drank with him, so I was a bit worried he might get sick.”

“Dad did?” Yuuri pressed his palm against his forehead with a groan.

_No wonder._

“For what it’s worth, he’s a very nice young man. I think he’ll be a great coach for you.” Hiroko informed her son with a smile.

“I’m sure.” Yuuri whispered as he stepped into the dining area.

The dining hall was quiet as Yuuri padded inside. The lights were still on, but there was no one inside the room. It didn’t take him too long before his eyes fell onto the sleeping Russian.

Oh what a sight it was...

His mother had obviously been looking out for him beforehand because the overwhelming scent that he encountered in the outside bath was now just a hint of something in the air. Victor laid sprawled on his back, one arm around his dog, the other against the floor. His mother had also seen fit to get one of the spare robes to put behind his head like a pillow.

Yuuri let out a shaky breath and settled down a few feet away from him.

A chill ran up his spine, and he stayed stock still as Victor made a soft noise, and turned curling around his dog, cradling the large poodle to himself. Yuuri’s heart hammered in his chest as he watched over the champion skater, eyes focusing on him.

When awake, Victor had an air of confidence and his looks were timeless. He had been something ethereal when he was younger, almost like a fairie or a nymph. The Russian Yuri had taken over the title when Victor grew into a man, but as Victor slept he looked as if he lost years to his face. Yuuri could see in him the young teen he had fallen in love with over more than a decade ago.

Yuuri reached up and touched his pounding chest, wincing slightly. Victor grunted in his sleep, his face contorting as his hand reached into the robe and he pressed a fist to the middle of his chest.

_Oh no._

Scooting forward a few feet, Yuuri sighed gently.

_The pain is probably because we aren’t close enough._

Yuuri scooted closer, and Victor’s face settled once again into a peaceful state. The pinch of his chest loosened up, but didn’t dissipate entirely.

_Why are we like this? Why am **I**  like this? I’m so sorry Victor…_

Yuuri’s breath hitched as he shifted closer reaching out hesitantly. As if to sense him Victor tipped his head up and Yuuri gently touched the crown of his idol’s head. His heart eased up a bit more and his breath came out easier.

Victor’s hair was soft to the touch and obviously well cared for. It parted around his fingers gently, and tickled the skin between them. Yuuri leaned forward inhaling deeply to get more of the other’s scent. Just a little more and-

“Yuuri.” His mother’s voice broke him out of his spell. Yuuri pushed himself away from Victor, with a soft gasp.

Hiroko blinked and smiled at her son as she moved up quietly with a tray. On it was a bowl of Katsudon. His stomach growled gently and she placed the tray on the nearest table. “Thank you for watching him. I figured you would enjoy something special as a treat for helping out.”

Yuuri scooted back a little more from Victor as he picked up his chopsticks. “Thanks Mom.”

Hiroko watched her son start to eat, “Please continue to watch him. In a while I will have your father and Mari take him to his room.”

With that, she moved out of the dining hall once more leaving Yuuri alone to eat and watch Victor. The food had been delicious, Yuuri knew it was. But having Victor so close made him more focused on the other skater than on his food, so he hadn’t taken the time to savor the taste.

The pull was distracting. Yuuri couldn’t exactly ignore it.

_Why did he really come here? Does he feel attracted to me in some way too? There’s no way he knows I’m an omega. When competition season comes around I’m always on high dose suppressants._

Yuuri worried his lower lip as he sat there quietly trying not to squirm. Victor made a soft noise pulling Yuuri from his thoughts.

_ Normally, we’d both be wrapped up in our scents right now. He would have figured it out from just being in the same room with me. I don’t think I’ve ever been so thankful I am omega in a family of betas. _

Quietly Victor stirred again discomfort contorting his features. Yuuri reached down and brushed his fingertips up his neck and through his hair. The other stilled and relaxed under his touch.

_Since he’s here to be my coach. Let’s keep it to that only. I’m not going to discuss dynamics, and I am not going to let my being an omega stop me from getting to the Grand Prix. After this season I’ll retire and Victor will leave and I’ll figure out what to do then._

That would be the best thing. Victor didn’t need to be tied down to him in any other way. “You don’t need someone like me when you could have anyone in the world.”

The peace of his decision and the silence of the room was short lived as he heard a commotion down the hall towards the front of the Inn.

“Yuuri why aren’t you answering your cell?!”

Yuuri heard his mother’s voice answering Minako politely and he took a deep breath. He could tell even from where he sat that she was more than a little agitated. Heavy footsteps fell as she rounded the corner into dining hall.

Sliding to a stop near both Yuuri and Victor, she pointed at him her voice nearly shrill, “Why is Victor sleeping in one of inn’s robes?”

“He soaked in the hot spring and had dinner, then fell asleep-” Yuuri quietly murmured. His voice didn’t sound like his at all.

“It’s big news in Russia. He’s taking the next season off and is considering his next move.”

She placed her hands on his hips as she leaned over towards him, “They’re also saying that when he saw the video of you skating his routine, he was struck with inspiration, and that’s when he decided to be your coach.”

For the second time that day, Yuuri felt as if the air was punched from his lungs.

_This is real. This is happening._

Folding her arms over her chest, Minako stared at him and shook her head in wonder, “Victor came here because he chose you, Yuuri.”

Turning away from his ballet coach, and he turned to look at the sleeping alpha.

“You brought him here! That’s incredible,” Minako pointed out excitedly.

Yuuri reached up and touched over his heart. Taking a careful breath he continued to watch over Victor silently as he mulled over her words.

_It still makes no sense._

Sitting down beside Yuuri, Minako reached out and briefly touched his hand. Yuuri jolted up and looked over to her. “You’re going to be okay. Everyone here is on your side.”

Yuuri turned his hand and grabbed onto Minako’s squeezing as tightly as he could. She smiled and both sat down quietly watching Victor as he continued to sleep.

After a few moments more Hiroko came in with a bottle of rice wine and set it on the table. Minako smiled and shook her head as she let go of Yuuri’s hand. Having the other alpha there made things seem more normal in a way, so Yuuri continued to watch quietly over his new coach.

“So, Yuuri what are you going to do with him?” Minako asked as she poured herself a glass.

“He’s going to be my coach.” Yuuri answered half unbelieving that he could even utter those words.

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.” Minako raised her glass and pointed to him from around it.

“That’s not up for discussion. Not with him. Never with him.” Yuuri murmured. Minako hummed in agreement as she took a few gulps and sat the glass down on the table beside her.

“He doesn’t need to know.” Yuuri insisted.

“Not unless you want him to.” Minako winked and picked her glass once again nursing the drink as they sat for several minutes more in silence. Then as if he finally sensed their presence, Victor sneezed and sat straight up.

“Oh. He’s awake.” Yuuri murmured half in awe, and half in fear.

_I’m not ready for this. I’m not ready for this at all._

Turning to look over his shoulder, Victor blinked blearily at them. “I’m starving.”

When no one moved, he whined softly, “Hungry…”

Yuuri sat up and squirmed as he lifted his hands in a placating gesture. Minako frowned and looked to her former pupil, “He’s still hungry…”

“Um, what would you like to eat?” Yuuri asked, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

“Hmm.” Victor sighed gently as he rubbed at his eyes.

Turning his bright blue eyes on Yuuri, he smiled somewhat sleepily. “As your coach, I’d like to know what your favorite food is, Yuuri.”

The word coach snapped Yuuri out of his momentary panic, “What?”

As if on cue, Hiroko moved in and settled down another tray in front of everyone. Victor’s eyes went wide as he held up his hands in excitement, “Wow! Amazing!”

Hiroko gestured to the food, “Our specialty katsudon bowl, extra-large.”

Yuuri took a deep breath as he watched Victor take a bite. His face light up and Yuuri’s heart felt as if it might melt inside his chest as the other looked at his mother and grinned, “Vkusno!”

Using his chopsticks, Victor proceeded to shovel food into his mouth, around bites he uttered out praises, “Delicious! Too good for words!”

The tink of the chopsticks hitting the inside of the bowl made Yuuri feel as if he were going to die right there. The pure happiness from his idol was too much. Probably any of Victor’s fans would have felt the same in this situation.

Hiroko stood up and started to clear away Yuuri’s plates and Minako’s glass from the dining hall.

Victor called out to her, “Is this what God eats?”

Hiroko giggled and shook her head as she disappeared into the kitchen. Yuuri rubbed his hands together and looked down with a smile, “I’m glad you like it.”

Minako grinned and rested her chin on her hand as she gave Yuuri a look.

_ Please don’t embarrass me Minako. _

“Yuuri gains weight easily, so he was only allowed to eat it when he won a competition. Right?”

This was worse.

She was already giving him coaching advice!

Yuuri felt his heart thud heavily in his chest as he practically forgot how to breathe. Looking towards her, he shot her a glare, and his former teacher grinned unapologetically back at him.  

Pausing for a second, Victor smiled at Yuuri rice on his cheeks from eating so quick, “Oh? So have you eaten this katsudon recently?”

Yuuri smiled and nodded, “Yes, yes. I eat it often.”

Victor cocked his head to the side and a large smile slid onto his face, “Why? You haven’t won anything.”

Yuuri felt the punch in those words, and a different kind of feeling jolted through him.

Pure dread.

_He’s going to be brutal._

He wasn’t wrong.

“With that pig body of yours, lessons would be meaningless. You need to be back to your weight at last year’s Grand Prix Final, at the least or I can never coach you.” Swiping a piece of rice from his face, Victor popped it into his mouth with a pleasant hum.

Yuuri felt as if he had already been cut into a few times. The words weren’t pleasant but they were the truth.

Victor levelled his eyes on Yuuri and smirked, “Until then, no more katsudon. Okay little piggy?”

Minako grinned and shook Yuuri by the shoulder. “Sounds like you’re going to hit the ground running. Good for you Yuuri! I can definitely help you get back into shape at the studio! ”

_I’m going to die._

Standing up Yuuri gripped the sides of his head and staggered away from everyone, “Huh? I feel like I should be offended by this…”

His sister popped her head in from the hallway, “Hey, this luggage is in the way.”

Yuuri looked over towards Victor, who smiled and waved at his big sister, “Can you take it to the room where I’ll be staying?”

Minako and Yuuri both exchanged looks before looking back at the older ice skater, “Staying?”

Victor just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, now we waddle into the realm of episode two. This is where things are going to start branching out. I think I'm getting a little impatient with the iceberg burn pace, but I am too stubborn to just have anything happen. It also appears that Yuuri can't keep his hands to himself, but that's okay. 
> 
> Like usual please leave a kudos or a comment. It's great to hear feedback and nice comments! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have actually decided to start a side writing blog. So if you want sneak peeks, want to ask questions or talk it'll be easier to sift through stuff since I'm not actively reblogging on this page. This will be my content only. 
> 
> You can find me here at: [RegalDragonScribe](http://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com)


	6. Really, Things Take One Step At A Time

It had taken a good forty five minutes even with Mari’s help to get all of Victor’s boxes into a room that would accommodate them. Yuuri sighed setting the last box down with a grunt nearly falling over onto his butt. 

“Wow! What a classic, tiny room.” Victor stretched his arms above his head with a large smile.

Yuuri leaned over arm resting on the last box as he tried to catch his breath.

_ I am more out of shape than I thought… _

His body had only partially recovered from the shock to the system the day before. He hadn’t been mentally prepared, but now at least he knew the other was here and he wasn’t going away.

At least not for now.

Victor looked around at all the boxes, and then back to Yuuri curiously.  

_He doesn’t realize the atmosphere around him, does he?_

Of course he wouldn’t. Victor Nikiforov was definitely not the type to have to worry about how others acted around him. It came with being a champion.

Probably.

Turning to Yuuri, Victor smiled, “Is there a sofa?”

Yuuri shook his head, “No.”

_How am I supposed to act with him?_

_ Maybe I should treat him like a guest? _

_Would that make things any less awkward?_

Well, all he could do was try. Looking up, Yuuri cautiously smiled up at his long time idol, “I’m sorry it’s so small. We only had an unused banquet room available.”

“You look anxious.” With a wink, Victor had already exposed his politeness for what it was: a  guard for his anxiousness.

“You can pay the coaching fee after you achieve success! I’ll bill you later!” Victor assured him, placing both hands on his hips. He looked so proud of himself that Yuuri could only stare up at him in stunned silence.

_If this is how observant he is, then maybe I won’t have to worry about anything after all._

“Th-Thank you.” Yuuri managed to utter as he felt the strength leave his legs.

“Yuuri, tell me everything about you.” One moment Victor had been standing, and the next he was kneeling down in front of him on one knee.  It was almost as if his brain hadn’t registered the move. It all happened so fast, but a gentle pressure on the bottom of his chin held his gaze to Victor’s.

His fingertips were soft and smooth. The other ice skater probably had time to take care of himself and it was probably expected of him as well. Victor had a certain image to upkeep so it went without saying that his skin would be soft.

But-

_It’s even softer than I imagined._

“What kind of rink do you skate at? What’s in this city? Is there a girl you like?”

His other hand brushed over his shoulder, down his upper arm, and down his forearm. Victor slid his fingers down and rested them over his hand on the banquet room floor. Immediately Yuuri felt his vision go fuzzy as he leaned forward towards the other and that velvety soft voice.

“Before we start practicing, let’s build some trust in our relationship.”

The barrage of questions spun around Yuuri as he tried to keep his brain focused on the other and answering the questions. But, the feel of his skin brought other questions to his brain.

_Is the rest of his skin just as soft? How would it feel if I were to drag my hand along it?_

Victor’s soft cloying scent sent shivers down his spine and made his palm flatten against the floor beneath him. The cold surface was the only thing keeping him grounded as the others excited scent wrapped around him and made his body flushed and hot.  

His brain must not have been working right. After all, the other had been further away from his face just a few moments ago, and now they were mere inches between their noses.

_His voice is so soft. I wonder what he sounds like when he moans..._

Even for as much as he had watched Victor from a young age, Yuuri had never quite heard his voice so soft and so intimate. The note in voice was something that tugged at the bottom of his stomach and made Yuuri pay attention. It was almost as if Victor was acknowledging they were lovers with just his tone.

But, that couldn’t be the case.

Not now.

Instantly, Yuuri felt his face go from cool to scorching hot. He fell backwards and backpedaled as quick as he could, and he would have kept going, but the wall behind him stopped his retreat.

Victor blinked, eyes wide. “What? Why are you running away?”

“Uh, no reason…” Yuuri tried to sound natural but his voice came out pinched and high full of panic.

_He’s dangerous. I’m still scared to be close to him._

After all, there was no way the other could find out he was an omega.  

Not yet.

If Victor pushed the right buttons everything could come crashing down around him and everything he had worked for so far would be gone. His career could end or he could be pushed into a relationship Victor himself didn’t want.

“Are you sure?” Victor asked. His impossibly blue eyes held him in place and made Yuuri’s chest flutter uneasily. The places where Victor had touched him began to throb gently.

He wanted more.

_I want him to touch me again. What’s so wrong with giving in?_

Yuuri took a deep breath and willed himself to stand up on his jello like legs, “I promised Minako I would get up early to go work out. Good night Victor.”

With that Yuuri retreated towards his room before Victor had a chance to react.

\----

The air was still cold when Yuuri woke up to the quiet chiming on his cell phone. Checking the time the digital clock on his phone read 6:45 A.M. Why was he getting up this early again?

Oh. Right.

Sitting up, Yuuri winced and touched the right side of his head gingerly.

_It feels like I have a hangover, but I didn’t drink anything last night._

Victor’s presence was obviously having a real impact on him physically as well as mentally. Forcing himself out of bed, the young skater sighed and changed and slipping down the hall shortly after. None of the guests were probably up, so Yuuri tried to be as quiet as possible as he tiptoed down the hall.

Peeking into the dining hall, Yuuri watched his sister setting up each small table.

“Getting ready for breakfast?” His sister turned to regard him with a sleepy nod.

“Want to help?” She offered.

“Maybe next time, I’m already late to go to Minako’s.” Yuuri smiled apologetically at her.

Waving him off, Mari smiled, “Late already, huh? You’ll feel that tomorrow.”

“You’re not wrong.” He reached in far enough to snatch a piece of toast chewing on it thoughtfully. His sister rolled her eyes and turned back continuing to fuss with the placement of the food. Yuuri watched her as he polished off the piece of toast before leaving her to her work.

After all he had to get to his work too, even if it wasn’t work in the most conventional sense right now.

Grabbing his backpack off the floor and tugging it on, Yuuri zipped up his coat and pulled out his headphones. Pushing the small buds into his ears, he leaned over to check his shoelaces and retie them. Once satisfied with them he finally stepped outside and hit play on his music player.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Yuuri instantly felt alert and ready to go. Moving down the street, he took off in an easy jog. About halfway his slow jog became a quick walk. The calming cold air had turned against him, sending gentle protesting shocks through his lungs.

At about three quarters he gave up and just decided to walk.

_I really **am**  out of shape._

“That just means I’ll have to work harder.” Yuuri muttered to himself as Minako’s studio came into view.

Unlike the rest of the town that was dark and sleepy as the sun started to rise to start the day, Minako’s studio was already lit up and the light pouring from the windows looked warm and inviting.

That had been what he had thought even from a young age. Not only was her studio safe, but she had always been very welcoming to him.

Knocking gently, Yuuri didn’t have to wait long for his teacher to open the door and squint her eyes at him. Before he could react she had tossed a towel at his face and shoved a thermos of coffee into his hands. “You’re late.”

“It was hard to wake up.” Yuuri answered, voice muffled by the towel over his face.

“Well, dry yourself and drink the coffee. After that we’ll begin.”

Following his teacher carefully into the studio, the door shut behind him with a soft click and Yuuri reached up and removed the towel from his face. Minako sat down on a yoga mat, her own thermos of coffee clenched between her hands as steam raised off the top of the mouth piece.

Yuuri rubbed the perspiration from his face, neck, and the back of his head with the small pink towel. Afterward he let it drape around his neck as he settled down next to his former coach.

“Did you get your deferment paperwork sent out?” Minako brushed her thumb up and down the side of her cup, eyes on Yuuri as he shifted to find a more comfortable spot so they could talk. She was always like this, making sure he kept his head on straight and that he did what he needed to.

She had always been his biggest fan and supporter after all.

“I did. I mailed them out the day I got them so I wouldn’t have to worry about the deadline.” Yuuri confessed. Minako smiled and shook her head quietly sipping from her drink.

Yuuri looked down at the top of his warm drink, hands gripping around the sides. “I need to get back into shape. I could barely even run halfway here. Please don’t hold back.”

The alpha hummed, her face serene, “I never do. We have a lot to cover if you are going to get back into proper ice skating weight. I already sent your father and mother a schedule of what you should eat.”

Yuuri chuckled humorlessly passing the cup back and forth between his hands, “I wish I didn’t gain weight so easily.”

“But you do. The good thing is you can lose it just as quick. As long as you follow your meal plans and work out like you should, it won’t take but maybe a week and a half to two weeks.” Minako murmured consolingly.

_When it comes to losing weight and being in shape, she’s never let me down._

“Okay. Okay.” Yuuri agreed as he sighed and quietly sipped small mouthfuls from his black coffee. The taste was bitter but did wonders to wake up his brain from it’s previous fog. The earthy aroma also helped to calm his nerves from the day before. He had really needed something to do that.

“You seem less energetic than usual. Are you feeling okay?” The older woman reached out touching his knee, squeezing it gently to direct his attention out of his private thoughts.

Yuuri jumped slightly, “Oh. Sorry. It’s just that Victor showing up was really shocking. Last night when I was finishing up getting his stuff into his room, he touched me and caught me off guard.”

Minako frowned and shook her head, “Until you have the higher suppressants try to avoid him getting too touchy feely. We all try and pretend we aren’t slaves to our biology, but sometimes our bodies show us differently.”

“Yeah. I woke up and it felt like I had been drinking all night.” Yuuri muttered before swallowing a few more mouthfuls of the bitter earthy coffee.

“That’s not unusual. You probably don’t remember it but when you were younger and started your lessons you were highly agitated by the older student’s scents.” Minako rubbed her thumb over the cup and down the side as she cupped it by the bottom of the thermos with both hands.

“I don’t remember that. Why doesn’t it bother me now?” Yuuri pondered as he narrowed his eyes at his teacher.

Minako shrugged, “You got used to it. So it might just be that you are going to have to get used to Victor as well. It’s not like there are many alphas you come into contact with in Hasetsu, so that’s probably all it is.”

“You’re awfully knowledgeable for someone who isn’t a doctor,” Yuri teased as he finished off his coffee and stood up to put the container at the back of the room.

“On that note, we should probably go ahead and get started. You said not to go easy so I am going to make sure I follow your direction ten times over.” Minako shot him a innocent smile that was anything but.

He had been late after all.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

\----

His body hurt. 

Minako had not been kidding when she had told him that she wouldn’t hold back, she had made good on her promise. They had started their work out promptly at seven thirty, and he had been there for hours. 

They had taken a break and stretched and then she had started teaching him an actual routine. They had practiced, and practiced and practiced. She had run him through the ringer and then had stopped for lunch.

From comfort eating his stomach had stretched to accommodate the food, so while the meal had been good for someone of his size, his body felt like it was dying.

_I’m going to die. Goodbye cruel world…_

They had then worked until about six, then she had walked him home and taken him to his room.

That is where he had stayed. On the floor. In his room.

Why the floor?

Because he literally was too tired to make it to the bed.

She had settled him down with a smile and said, “Since it looks like you’ll need a little more to get in shape, I think we should start out three or four days a week interspersed with rest days and different types of exercise.”

“I’m not going to survive.” Yuuri whined softly.

He knew that he could survive and that he would. The practice had been grueling, but it had been manageable and something he could have done at his peak before the season was over. Minako knew that and didn’t pull punches.

A knock at the door took him out of his tired stupor. Slowly he turned onto his stomach, looking at the door. “Yes?”

“Yuuri!” Victor’s voice called from outside the door. Instantly, Yuuri sat up and stared horrified at the door. He had been so focused all day he had little time to think about the man other than when he and Minako had discussed him. The whole day had been going towards a goal, but there was his new coach, interjecting into his private time.

_Of course, he was there. He lives here for now too!_

“Let’s sleep together. As your coach, there’s so much I need to learn about you.” Victor knocked on his door a little firmer this time.

Despite how tired he had been five seconds ago, Yuuri jumped up and pushed himself up against the door. “No!”

“Yuuri!” Victor Tried again, his knocking becoming a little quicker in succession.

He might have been exhausted, and he might have been a little bit worried about Victor coming into his room, but it wasn’t until he realized that Victor’s face was plastered over his walls that he really sprung to life. Scampering around his room, he yanked the posters as quick and carefully as he could off each and every wall.

His heart felt like it might burst out of his chest and he waited for the slide of the door and the gasp of disgust that would accompany with it.

_No! He’ll think I’m a creep! I can’t let him in here now!_

Thankfully, whether he had decided to give up or he had just quieted down, Yuuri settled himself on his bed, sinking into the mattress. His cheeks flushed as he looked at the top poster in his hands and instantly he relaxed.

“Okay Yuuri. That’s fine we can talk about this tomorrow.” Yuuri could hear the disappointment in his voice and the uncertainty there. It stung worse than having the man come into his room and see the posters.

What could it hurt?

“Victor?” Yuuri called out softly.

But the other was no longer there.

The weariness that he had felt just moments before finally came crashing down on him, and Yuuri quietly stashed his posters away under his bed, safe, for now.

His heart had finally found an appropriate rhythm, and Yuuri had numbly changed out of his clothing and into pajama pants before turning of his light and lying down. Despite how early it was the guests had either retired for the night or were out on the town so the inn was relatively quiet for now.

Yuuri sighed and thought about Victor trying to come inside his room to sleep with him. The other was just trying to be friendly right? It was probably something foreign people did that he didn’t comprehend.

However, even if it had been something like that Victor was still very weird.

_We’ve barely ever spoken because I always put him on such a high pedestal, and now he’s right here…_

The mulled the thought over turning it around and playing with it in his mind. His fingers gripped into the pillow by his face as he stared at the wall and he sighed softly. Could he allow himself to think about this right now?

Did he deserve to?

His face heated up as he remembered the gentle touch of his hand and the smoothness of his voice as he had wanted to find out everything about his pupil. Yuuri felt his eyes start to water as his body started to relax.

Everything felt so different and new to him since Victor had arrived. It had definitely light a fire that Yuuri had thought had died. A warmth spread through his chest as he let out a shaky sigh. How long had it been since this particular emotion had visited him?

_I get it now._

Even through the nervousness, the uncertainty and the doubt. Yuuri allowed himself to acknowledge that one fragile thought. Brushing the tears away from the corners of his eyes, he allowed himself a small, hesitant, smile.

_My heart’s pounding because of how happy I am._

Of course his heart pinched in silent answer, but Yuuri also knew that even if he was happy. His happy and Victor’s happy weren’t the same. Warm tears trickled down his face as he brushed them away silently.

Maybe this had been what Minako had warned him about as far as being affected by the other being around. His body knew what it wanted and while it seemed reasonable to some, for Yuuri it was anything but.

Turning his face into his pillow, Yuuri shut his eyes tightly and tried to think of nothing at all.

\-----

It was supposed to be a rest day. His body had been ready to lie in bed for a good amount of the morning and then he had wanted to spend time helping out around the Inn.

However, that had been a short lived dream.

“Yuuri! Minako told me that you had a hard time running all the way to her studio.” Victor’s voice sent shivers down his spine. For the first time since he had arrived Victor Nikiforov was dressed in a pair of sweats and a hoodie, his hair was mussed and he looked happy and energetic.

_Well at least one of us is relaxed._

Yuuri stared at him. Even rumpled the other looked ten times better than he did.

“Today because you went to your work out late, and you also didn’t take me with you, so we are going  to your home rink today. I need to set up your lessons for as long as we’re here.” Yuuri blinked and looked at it his new coach.

_That actually makes sense._

“I’ll take a bike, and you’ll be running on foot. You’ll have to keep up with me or I’ll have Minako add on another hour to your practice.” The sweet tone Victor spoke in did nothing to strip away the reality of the punishment in store.

“O-okay.” Yuuri answered hesitantly as he turned away from where they had met in the hall, shambling slowly to get ready.

The run there had been even worse due to his protesting and tired muscles. But, they had arrived without fanfare and Yuuri had earned an extra hour of practice with Minako the next day. As they had stepped through the door, Yuuri leaned over and took gulping breaths of air.

“Hi! I’m Victor Nikiforov. I’ll be Yuuri’s coach from now on.” Victor waved towards his friends standing behind the counter.

Yuuri didn’t have to look at Takeshi, Yuuko, or their triplets to know that everyone’s jaws were on the floor. He wasn’t disappointed by their answer, “Huh? What? **_What? Victor’s really going to be Yuuri’s coach?!_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the next chapter in all it's glory. I was a little worried what would happen to it since I had my company Christmas Party last night. However, after I sat down and got to writing it actually came pretty easy. I hope you all enjoy it. Also even though I said so on my writing blog next week's chapter may be a bit later than usual as well. This is because I will be finishing up my gift for Yuletide 2016. 
> 
> As usual, please let me know what you think with comments or click the kudos button. 
> 
> If you are curious about my writing blog where I posts drabbles and snippits, you can find out more at [RegalDragonScribe.](https://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com/)
> 
> BONUS: Since I have hit so many big milestones for me on this story I am opening up a few drabble requests. Just leave an ask in my box and I will write a drabble or something a little longer. It could be Yuuri!!! On Ice or if you have a different series please ask me or give me a few choices. This is the only way I could think of to say thank you.


	7. Can't Cut Corners When Working Out

Banned from the rink. 

**Banned.**

_**From the rink.** _

Yuuri sighed as he sat on his bed, hands carding and gripping into his hair. Leaning forward he took a deep breath and shut his eyes. It had been so easy for Victor to say those words, but it was harder for Yuuri to obey them. 

_Is he really even on my side at all?_

Of course he was. _Right?_

Yuuri took another breath and stood up. “Just because I can’t use the rink, doesn’t mean I should relax.” 

Leaning over, he grabbed his backpack by the straps and hauled it up onto the bed beside him. Tugging the zipper open he peered inside. “Gloves, windbreaker, water bottle...That should be everything I need for this morning.” 

Standing, Yuuri slid one arm through the strap of his backpack quietly, and then the other. He pulled the waist strap and clipped it together, cinching it tight. 

_First I’ll run, then come home for breakfast, and then I’ll go to the gym. If there is any time before dinner I’ll go to Minako’s studio._

If Victor wouldn’t let him skate, then the best he could do was to lose his weight as quickly and safely as he could. Being an omega athlete, it was easier for him to gain weight if he wasn’t careful. Their biology made it so that they gained it in order to prepare to mate, but Yuuri had never really had to deal with that aspect of his dynamic. 

He had always been too busy. 

Moving down the hallway, Yuuri passed the dining room and made his way to the door. He hadn’t expected not to encounter anyone, however he was wrong. A soft whine came from behind him. Yuuri smiled and turned around, “Makkachin.” 

The dog’s ears perked as he bounded down the hallway, sliding to a stop just shy of knocking the ice skater over. Yuuri knelt down brushing his hands through the soft curly fur, “What are you doing up so early?” 

The dog whined and nudged its face against his cheek, tongue following in short order as Yuuri laughed and wrapped his arms around the poodle’s neck. After a moment of nuzzling his face in the soft warm fur Yuuri forced himself to stand up. “Okay. I’m going to go on a run, be good Makkachin.” 

The dog barked startling Yuuri, “Shhhh Makkachin!” 

Makkachin tipped his head to the side, tongue out as he wagged his tail. Yuuri reached down rubbing him between the ears. “Not everyone is up yet. You need to be quiet okay?” 

Turning back to the door, Makkachin whined and Yuuri looked over his shoulder. Makkachin could hardly stay in one place, his body trembling as he lowered his front to the ground, butt sticking up in the air. 

Yuuri rubbed the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly, “Do you want to go with me?”

The dog leg out single bark and Yuuri looked over towards the hallway. He looked back at Makkachin and shook his head slowly, “I really shouldn’t take you out without asking Victor, but I can’t leave you to wake up the other guests either.” 

Yuuri opened the screen door and clicked his tongue against his teeth, “Come on Makkachin. Let’s go! I’ll explain it to Victor later.” 

The large poodle bounced out the door pausing with one leg up, looking towards Yuuri. Yuuri slid the door shut and followed after him.

There was something to be said for the beauty of Hasetsu in the morning. The cry of the seagulls coupled with the sun rising to his right as he ran towards the steps leading to the castle soothed his nerves as he jogged.

He didn’t return to the hotsprings until the sun was well over head.

Sliding open the door, Yuuri moved back inside panting softly with Makkachin by his side. 

“Yuuri! Welcome back. How was your run?” His mother called out as she moved into the hallway. Yuuri toed off his shoes and unfastened his backpack sitting on the floor. Makkachin panted and sat next to him leaning on the ice skater beside him. 

“It was good.” He called after her, his hand brushing over the back of the dog’s head. Makkachin turned his face towards Yuuri licking and nipping at them. 

“So that’s where you’ve been, Makkachin.” Yuuri tensed and pulled his hand away from Makkachin. Instantly the dog's ears perked and he wiggled up and turned bouncing off towards the voice. 

Victor knelt down and ruffled Makkachin’s ears as he chuckled softly. Yuuri stood up and shouldered his pack as he them for a bit, “Sorry. I know I took him without asking.” 

Victor held the dog's face in his hands as he kissed him on the snout, “It’s okay. It’s hard to say no when he’s cute like that.” 

_I think Vicchan would have gotten along well with Makkachin. I really miss him._

“I’m going to get ready for lunch.” Yuuri called over his shoulder as he headed to his room to drop off his stuff. Victor watched after him, hands tightening just a little bit on the sides of Makkachin’s muzzle. 

\---- 

“What are your plans for today Yuuri?” Mari asked as she watched her brother frown at his breakfast. 

_She would be frowning too if all she could have for breakfast was rice, miso and a few pieces of fruit._

Yuuri picked at his rice and looked up at her with a small smile that lacked any real energy. “After breakfast I’m supposed to go with Takeshi to go work out. He said he would time my sets.” 

Victor smiled and quietly ate his own meal, something that his mother had made specially for him. It was more traditional even than what Yuuri had, and much more in quantity. However, he was happy the Russian was having a good time trying different foods.

“Better be careful, Takeshi won’t go easy on you.” Mari teased as she stood up and cleared her bowls from the table. It was rare that they all got to eat together, so even if it was for a little while, Yuuri enjoyed the interaction. Once the season started they wouldn’t have time like this. 

“I don’t want him to go easy on me.” Yuuri called after his sister as she exited into the kitchen. 

After Mari left, Yuuri looked back over to his coach as Victor continued to shovel food into his mouth. If there was one thing that had surprised Yuuri about Victor it was his insatiable appetite. He could literally pack food away for at least three people. 

_Must be his alpha genes_

“That’s the spirit Yuuri. This is why you will make a great student!” Victor praised between mouthfuls of rice. Yuuri shook his head and stood up as he picked up his own bowls and headed towards the kitchen himself.

“Yuuri did you finish the fruit? Minako said that you needed to finish everything for you not to get sick.” Hiroko called after him. Yuuri turned and smiled tipping his bowls to show his mother they were all empty before slipping past the door. 

His mother smiled as she watched him go. 

“Here give me your plates and bowl. I’ll wash them.” Mari called to Yuuri from over the loud rush of water in the sink. It had been ingrained in them from a young age to take care of their own plates. 

Mari was being too nice. 

“You don’t have to. I can do my own dishes.” Yuuri stacked the plates with the others she was washing. His older sister rolled her eyes and tipped her head to the side. 

“You don’t work here.” Mari gently reminded him. 

_That’s lingo for you don’t do it right. I see right through you sis._

“But I live here.” Yuuri pointed out as he leaned against the counter, giving her a half smirk. 

She turned her face back away from him as she scrunched up her nose, shooing at him with her sudsy hand, “Let me do something nice for you once in awhile.” 

“If you insist. Thanks Sis, I owe you.” Yuuri leaned forward pressing his head against her shoulder. 

Mari pursed her lips and hit her hip against his. “Eww. Gross. Go away. Don’t you have something better to do?”

Even with her being gentle, Yuuri was pushed several steps back from her. 

“Okay, okay. You’re right, I do.” Yuuri conceded as he turned and moved out the door.

\----

Nishigori stood at the top of the stairs with a stopwatch as Yuuri bound up the last few steps. Next to Yuuri, Makkachin bounced patiently up the stairs at his side. Yuri braced himself with his hands on his legs as he took in deep breaths, trying to will his heart to slow down. Nishigori showed him his time, “Still about a minute slower than you were the last time I timed you.” 

“I shouldn’t have done that bad.” Yuuri panted, sitting down on the top step. 

Takeshi sat down beside him and knocked his shoulder against Yuuri’s. “Why are you trying to force something that you know takes time? Keep doing it and you’ll see the results.” 

“I’m trying my hardest to get back onto the ice soon. I don’t just go into the competitions this time, I have to locally qualify, then there are the assignments when they come out. There is a lot for us to do to be ready in time.” Yuri bounced his legs impatiently as Makkachin pawed absently at the concrete flat a couple of steps down. 

“If you do what Minako says with your eating and your practicing, and if you keep working out with me you’ll see improvement.” Takeshi tried again as he clapped his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

Rubbing the sweat from his forehead with the back of his wrist, Yuuri looked up at his friend with a small smile. The beta handed him his water bottle, and Yuuri gulped half of it down. 

“Listen, just because Victor says that you can’t skate right now, doesn’t mean he’ll never let you skate. If worst comes to worst Victor Nikiforov or not we are all here to support _you_. We will do what we can to make sure you succeed.” Yuuri felt his cheeks flush as Nishigori ruffled his hair. 

“Thank you Takeshi.” Yuuri shoved his hand away from his head as he stood up and handed back over his waterbottle. 

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask. What’s with the dog? Isn’t he Victor’s companion?” Nishigori jumped up as Makkachin barked at him. He winced and Yuuri couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. 

“Yeah, he is. But, for some reason he’s been following me around.”

Takeshi levelled a small withering glance at the large poodle. Makkachin climbed the stairs and pawed at Yuuri’s pant leg. 

“What is it Makkachin? You want to go down and up the stairs again?” Makkachin barked and wagged his tail. Yuuri turned and nodded to Takeshi who sighed and reset the timer.

“Let’s go down the stairs and up this time. Ready, set, go!” Takeshi called as Yuuri and Makkachin started down the steps quickly. Yuuri paced himself and Makkachin kept up with encouraging barks ever so often. Yuuri made it to the bottom of the stairs and turned, Makkachin sat down at the bottom of the steps panting, but Yuuri refused to stop. 

“Makkachin! Come on!” Yuuri called over his shoulder as he started back up. The dog whined and sat still in full view until Yuuri made it to the first flat. Running up and down stairs was never fun, in fact it made Yuuri feel as if his body was being rattled from the inside out. 

Quickly the gusto which he had approached this certain endeavor turned into a gentle burn and slowness in his muscles, but after a few more stairs he was back at the top. The timer stopped with a beep as Takeshi smiled and and turned the timer towards him. 

“See there you go, already better.” Takeshi grinned down at him. 

Yuuri wrinkled his nose and looked up at his friend. “By fifteen seconds.” 

“Hey, for someone that hasn’t worked themselves out as thoroughly in months? That’s pretty good.” Takeshi laughed and Yuri shoved the other gently, but it didn’t really do much to budge the beta.

“So since we’ve done this a few times already, why don’t you we grab the pooch and we go do some crunches and work out that pudgy stomach of yours?” Takeshi suggested starting down the stairs. 

Makkachin hadn’t moved from the spot he had been left at. Patiently the dog waited until Yuuri was close and he stood back up. Leaning over, Yuuri ruffled his hand through the brown curly hair, “Good boy. I bet you were used to doing this with Victor, huh? Let’s go.” 

\----

The rest of the practice went as Yuuri can expected. 

They do crunches, light weights and even a little jump rope. By the end of it, everything that hadn’t hurt from Minako’s practice now feels like lead. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri winced and settled himself down at the table across from Victor and Minako. 

Takeshi had offered to walk him home, but Minako had insisted that she go and make sure that he eat his dinner. 

Picking at his plate, Yuuri held up one of the green onions before narrowing his eyes over at Minako. She smiled and motioned for him to continue to eat. Slowly, ever so slowly, Yuuri took the piece of vegetable and chewed it thoroughly.

“That’s a good boy! Now eat the entire plate.” Minako grinned at him and motioned towards the rest of his plate. 

Victor smiled at him from over his extra large bowl of katsudon. 

_I’d sell my soul to trade plates._

With no motivation to really eat after his workout that day, Yuuri’s eyes wandered down to his plate. He frowned at it and Victor leaned over the table towards him, eyes on him and a large smile on his face, “Would you like me to feed it to you Yuuri? Would that be more enjoyable.” 

Yuuri had been chewing on a mushroom and as he gasped, he nearly felt it lodge in his throat. Reaching forward he grabbed his glass of water and polished off the glass. Minako wrapped her hand around the neck of the bottle of rice wine on the table giggling as she shook her head. “What a perfect couple.” 

Victor’s eyes lit up, “Do you think so?” 

Yuuri sighed and shook his head, “She’s just teasing.” 

Victor tapped his chopsticks to his lips as he turned to face Minako, “Were you?” 

Minako laughs, “Yes, definitely!” 

Yuuri chewed on a piece of water chestnut as he started to stuff larger amounts of food into his mouth. A drunk Minako was never fun for anyone sober. 

“Hey Victor. You and I are going to do some drinking tonight. No backing out.” Minako poked her finger into his chest with each word. Yuuri’s coach grinned winningly at her and nodded, turning back to his food as he continued to stuff his face with pork, rice, and all that is delicious in the world. 

_I think a bit of my soul just left my body._

With a few bites more, Yuuri finally finished his earthy food. Picking up his plates he regarded the two still left at the table before heading towards the kitchen, “After I drop these off, I think I’m going to head to my room.” 

“You don’t want to drink with us Yuuri?” Victor called after him. 

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up as he turned around to stare at both his coach and his former coach, “Definitely not.” 

Minako threw an arm around Victor’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about him, he needs his rest and if he drinks it’ll wipe out all of the calories he’s burned. We don’t want to set him back do we?” 

Victor considered her argument and then nods with a frown, “Sounds about right. Sorry Yuuri!” 

_Way to go Minako._

Moving out of the dining hall, Yuuri sighed as he felt his body finally relax. Even though his body is heavy from all the work outs, his mind is full. 

_It’s times like this that I want to skate. I’m supposed to be banned from the rink, but…_

What could it hurt? 

Quietly grabbing his backpack and passing a treat to Makkachin for his silence, Yuuri slid out the front door. Part of him knew he wasn’t doing anything wrong, but the thought of Victor catching him as he made his way towards Ice Castle had his hair standing on end. Alphas didn’t like being disobeyed, and Victor was his coach on top of that. 

The day had been relatively nice, but as the sun set it was starting to get cold again. Thankfully he didn’t live far from the rink. 

The front doors slid open with a woosh and instantly Yuuko’s sweet scent hit him and his body felt lighter than it had in days. Yuuko stood at the front desk, eyes on the top of the desk as she read a book to pass the time quietly. 

Looking up, Yuuko’s eyes widened as she brightened instantly. “Yuuri!” 

“Hey Yuuko.” Yuuri waved awkwardly as she bounced around the counter and threw her arms around his neck. His arms wound around her as he buried his face into her shoulder. Omegas tended to gravitate towards each other, and that had been even more so true for them. 

“I didn’t think I’d see you. Takeshi said that your training was going well, but that you seemed tense.” She pushed him back at arm length to study him for a moment. He squirmed under her gaze, his cheeks heating up from the attention. 

“Yup. I think I know just the thing to help. Why don’t we skate?” She suggested. 

Yuuri’s heart jumped into his throat. “Really?” 

Her hands slid down his shoulders, then his forearms, and finally to his wrists. Squeezing each in her hands she nodded and smiled, “Really. Takeshi said if you showed up I should let you.” 

“Even if Victor banned me from skating?” Yuuri whispers, almost hoping that reminding her would not change the answer. 

_I didn’t realize how much I missed this._

_Being home._

_Being here with Yuuko and with Takeshi._

“It’ll be our little secret, okay? Besides I was just about to close up for the night, so why don’t we skate together?” Yuuko suggested with a small smile. 

“Yeah I’d like that.” Yuuri answered automatically. 

“Great! I’ll just be a second. Let me close up and lock the door.” With that Yuuko was off in flash. She locked the doors and turned the front open sign to closed. 

Even though it had been a few days since Yuuri had been there last, it felt like a lifetime. He pulled his skates on and quietly laced them on tight. Next to him Yuuko did the same. Taking off the covers on his blades, he set them on the bench before slowly stepping onto the ice. 

Yuuko stood and Yuuri reached out to help her over the threshold. 

Once they were both on the ice they started lazy rounds about the outer rink. After a few silent laps, Yuuko turned herself backward as she skated in front of him. Yuuri couldn’t help the smile the slipped onto his face. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” She answered with a grin as she continued to quietly skate her eyes on him. 

After a moment she held her hand out to Yuuri, and he took it, pulling her towards his side as they went back to skating in the same direction once more. Yuuko looked up at him, “Hey Yuuri, how are you doing? Really?” 

Yuuri sighs and shrugs his shoulders, “I honestly don’t know.” 

“I figured you’d say that.” Yuuko hummed as she linked her arms with his and they rounded the corner. 

“I’m doing okay I guess. I’m just really nervous.” Yuuri confided. 

Squeezing her arm around his, Yuuko nodded, “I know. It’s hard to know who your mate is and not say anything to them. It’s very lonely. But, you are doing what you think is best, so keep doing that and I’ll be here to support you.” 

Yuuri felt his heart squeeze in his chest as he leaned down pressing a kiss to her forehead, “You’re the best.” 

Yuuko giggled and nudged him nearly hitting him into the rink wall, “So you noticed.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and laughed as they continued to skate easily and freely. Of course this had been just what he needed. Coming home had given him back so much support he had missed being overseas in America for five years. 

“Are you still nervous?” She asked softly. 

“A little bit, but not because of Victor. More about the six months I have left. If I don’t make the podium at the Grand Prix, it’s all over.” Yuuri slid to a stop as he brushed his free hand over his face. Yuuko slid to a stop with him. 

“But even if you don’t make it for the probationary period again you can still skate Yuuri.” Yuuko leaned over the wall as they take a break. 

“I just don’t want to disappoint Victor.” Yuuri chewed on his lip, anxiety in his chest. If Victor knew he was skating right now, if he knew that he was an omega, if he knew they were mates, if he knew everything- 

_He’d be so disappointed and feel so betrayed._

“It’s scary to think about marriage and having a family sometimes. It’s a lot of responsibility, but it’s nice to have someone to share my life with. To be honest, at the end of it all when you decide you’re ready you’ll have a big group of people there for you too.” Yuuko smiled at him placing her hand over his. 

“It’s not bad to want someone to love you and to accept you, Yuuri.” She added. 

Yuuri turned and nodded as he looked to her and then towards the door as if Victor would walk in and hear them talking any moment. Getting caught skating he could deal with, but having Victor hear everything before he was ready? 

No, he couldn’t deal with that. 

“I want to give this season my all, since it might be my last. I want to give it everything I’ve got and more to make sure I get to the top.” Yuuko nodded as she slowly stepped off the ice and Yuuri followed slowly behind. 

“That’s fine, and we will support you. But, at least consider maybe talking to Victor and imaging what you two could have.” Yuuko urged. 

Without further discussion both took off their skates and Yuuri packed his away. 

_Hopefully Minako has been able to keep Victor busy long enough they won’t notice I’ve been away._

Slender arms wrap around his shoulders from behind as Yuuko hugged him, “Have a safe trip home okay? Text me when you get there.” 

Hugging her arm that’s around his chest, Yuuri leaned back into her shutting his eyes, “Okay.” 

\-----

It was easy enough to sneak in and move towards his room. 

He hadn’t been gone but an hour and a half, but from the loud talk coming from the communal dining hall it seemed that Minako and Victor were still keeping each other company. 

Makkachin whined at him softly as he crept towards the hallway and down the hall. Yuuri put his finger to his lips, “Shhh.” 

“Makkachin?” Victor called out, and the dog spared Yuuri one more glance before padding back into the dining hall. Yuuri relaxed and moved quickly into his room, shutting the door as silently as he could. 

Making quick work of his clothing, he tossed them into the hamper and gingerly eased on his pajamas. The loud voices continued towards the front of the inn, and showed no signs of slowing down. 

Had he been a normal twenty three year old Yuuri may have found himself in there too. 

But things were far from normal. 

Even if they had been normal Victor and Minako wouldn’t have had a reason to be at Yu-topia at all. Flopping onto his bed, Yuuri’s body felt as if it were twenty tons, and as he stared at the ceiling he let his eyes slide shut. 

_Imagine what Victor and I could have, huh?_

Even before putting any real thought into it. Victor’s face popped into his head, the other was standing in the snow at the edge of an icy pond. He was dressed in a white wool sweater that looked large for him, and a pair of black pants. Even though he looked good dressed like that, nothing was more beautiful than the smile on Victor’s face. 

Next to him sat a little boy with black hair and bright blue eyes. 

Victor’s eyes. 

The young boy was lacing his skates. Slowly Victor pulled the young boy up, and slowly helped him onto the ice. The young boy was only able to stand up, legs tense as he wobbled and glided beside his father. 

Victor smiled down at the young boy, and then looked back up at him waving. 

Yuuri blinked and forced his eyes open as he looked into the darkness. His body trembled and his chest pinched as he gripped into the fabric of his night shirt. 

_I want that._

Curling up on his bed, Yuuri shut his eyes tightly. He’s shouldn’t have even thought about it. 

Would he ever be allowed to be happy like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a couple of days late. I am sorry for that but I needed to finish Yuletide 2016 Gift Exchange and with Christmas right around the corner I have to do a bit of planning and work to travel. With that being said there will be an update while I am home, so look forward to it. Chapters 8 and 9 will be from Victor's point of view and things will start getting a little steamier though not in the way you probably hope. This is glacial burn. 
> 
> As normal, if you like the writing please kudos or comment. If you like my work feel free to follow my writing tumblr [RegalDragonScribe](https://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, since there were very few bites. As a thank you I have 9 more spots left for requesting drabbles/fics as a thank you for all the hits, comments and kudos. Just go to my writing tumblr and send in an ask.


	8. Getting Put Through The Wringer Is Unnerving

Victor sighed and stretched his body out on the bed. Normally after drinking as much as he had done with Minako, he would have slept the sleep of the dead and woken up the next afternoon. It was a very rare occurrence for him, especially since he was always on the ice. 

However…

_My chest hurts really bad tonight._

To say that it hurt was an understatement. It wasn’t a physical hurt like an ache, but a burning prickling sensation that wrapped around his heart. He had never had barbwire wrapped around his arm digging into it, but he suspected it probably felt much the same as the pain pulsing in his lungs and around his heart. 

Sluggishly, Victor sat up hand gripping into his t-shirt. Heat radiated underneath his skin making his damp shirt stick to his slick skin. 

Makkachin perked his head up and whined softly. Victor reached out threading his free hand through his companion’s hair as he took a few deep breaths. 

_What is wrong with me?_

A shiver ran up and down his spine as he looked towards his phone. Frowning he picked it up and slowly slipped from his bed as he headed out from his room. Yu-topia was normally alive with sounds and lights, but at one o’clock in the morning it was silent and dark. 

The silence was even more disconcerting than the pain in his chest. 

Warily he staggered down the hall, almost blindly as he let the cool wood under his feet soothe at least one part of his warm body. Victor distantly heard Makkachin’s nails on the wood as he followed after his master, but part of him felt as if there was a string pulling him in that direction. 

Rubbing at his eyes, Victor stopped himself, his hand reaching out in front of him in the nearly dark hallway. His fingers pressed against the sliding door in front of him, stroking down as he blinked and narrowed his eyes at the obstacle in front of him. 

Shutting his eyes, he swayed and leaned forward pressing his warm forehead against the cold wall with a gentle sigh. 

_Much better…_

Slowly the pain ebbed into a sweet numbness that slid down his back and chased the heat away. Makkachin whined again, and pressed against the back of his legs as Victor took a few deep controlled breaths. 

As soon as the heat dissipated his hearing finally faded back in with a buzz. His eyes opened as he let out a soft relaxed breath. 

_Okay. You’re okay._

Easing himself away from the door, Victor blinked and looked around the hallway. His eyes flicked back forward and he frowned. 

This door looked awfully familiar. 

There was a soft noise behind the door, and Victor pressed his ear against it straining to hear the noise again. 

He wasn’t disappointed. 

A loud sigh made it past the thin door, and then a soft whimper. Victor, blinked and pressed his body more firmly against the door, until it felt like the paneling might bow in. The older man held his breath as he could barely make out the sounds of someone choking back whimpers and sobs. It was so soft that if he had continued to breathe he wouldn’t have been able to hear it at all. 

_Yuuri…_

Now that he was more oriented, he knew exactly where he was and who was behind the door. His student was sobbing and upset. 

_But why?_

What had happened to affect the other so much? 

Victor reached down to open the door, and just before his fingers connected, he stopped himself. Biting the inside of his cheek, he stared hard in the darkness.

_Think before you do this._

_How would you explain hearing him?_

_How would you even be able to comfort him?_

_You haven’t even established a close relationship with him yet._

Makkachin knocked against the back of his legs and whined softly. Victor forced his hand open and away from the door. Stiffly he stepped around the poodle and turned away from the door. Each step he took made him feel as if he were wading through molasses. 

Sparing a glance back towards the door, Victor stared hard for several seconds before turning around and heading back to bed. 

\----

Hiroko smiled and sat a plate in front of him, “How are you feeling this morning Victor?” 

Victor smiled at her carefully. Even though he had sobered up wandering around, his head pounded slightly and he had to concentrate to keep his hands from shaking. His stomach growled, “I’m really, _really_ hungry!” 

“Well, eat plenty. If you’re still hungry after this, let me know.” Hiroko hugged the tray to her chest, and turned back away from him. 

“Mother enjoys feeding people.” Mari called out from her place next to Yuuri. The young man beside her stared at his food quietly. Yuuri was so much different than he had first thought he would be, but that in itself wasn’t bad. 

Again, the amatuer skater sat there looking less than thrilled about the large amount of vegetables along with his rice and miso. Victor watched as Yuuri picked up a piece of broccoli, sniffed it, and then quietly nibbled on it. 

_Good boy._

It was hard to concentrate on Yuuri as he was at the moment without recalling the night before. His chest ached slightly as he heard the other sobbing in the back of his mind once again. The memory almost caused him to lose his appetite. 

Turning his attention towards his own food, Victor picked at his small salad and chewed thoughtfully. Even though it had looked plain, it was actually very flavorful. “What is this sauce?” 

Mari sat up and looked at the salad as she pursed her lips, “Looks like the soy sauce vinaigrette.”

“Vkusno!” Victor grinned as that small bite uncovered the rest of his hunger. Picking up the bowl of rice, Victor dug into the rest of his meal with gusto. 

The rest of meal went without fanfare as the Katsuki’s all quickly finished up and Victor watched them. Whether they realized it or not, they were very structured and very much a unit. Hiroko and Toshiya always finished first, they then proceeded to take care of everyone while Mari and Yuuri finished up. Mari would then finish up and take Yuuri’s dishes as well as her mother and fathers into the kitchen. 

Yuuri was the only one that sometimes didn’t do the same thing. However, a majority of the time he would help wipe down the tables they had used, check on some of the guests and he would disappear to go work out. 

_Wait._

Yuuri was going to work out right now wasn’t he? 

Victor stuffed the rest of his food into his mouth and gathered his plates onto his tray. Hiroko smiled as she peeked back in, “Just leave those there.” 

The older ice skater raised both eyebrows. 

“You look like you wanted to go after him. He’s just about to leave.” Hiroko motioned towards the front of the hotspring main room. Victor stood up and smiled as he dusted himself off and moved quickly towards the front door. 

Yuuri stood there, adjusting the chest strap on his backpack. Looking up, he froze when he saw Victor. Stopping a few feet away from the entrance towards the rooms, Victor smiled at his student, “Going for a run?” 

“Yeah.” Yuuri’s voice was a little faint, or was it his imagination? 

_You’ve heard him with more emotion in his voice._

“As your coach I haven’t spent a lot of time with you yet. So let me go with you!” 

Yuuri’s face went blank, and he turned away from Victor, “You don’t have to.” 

_What is with this cold attitude?!_

“I want to. Will you wait for me?” Yuuri looked as if for a second he hadn’t heard him. But eventually he took a breath and nodded. Victor bit his lip and turned, moving down the hallway. Throwing on a pair of sweats and a hoodie, Victor met Yuuri back up front and Makachin sat patiently by the door. 

Leaning down, Victor brushed his hands through his fur and kissed him on the nose, “Today you stay here. Behave.” 

Makkachin looked at him and then at Yuuri whining softly. 

_Yeah I know._

_I need to spend time with him and get him to quit being so standoffish. It’s like he doesn’t want me here at all._

But Yuuri _had_ been skating his program in the video. There were also other indicators as well and that was what Victor found himself holding on to. He wanted to believe in Yuuri and understand him better. He hadn’t been there long enough to get to the root of whatever was really bothering Yuuri. 

_Does it even have anything to do with me?_

Victor wasn’t so vain that he thought it did. But, maybe…

No. 

Victor felt off balance, and when he felt of balance he did what he did best. 

Victor smiled. 

He smiled for all he was worth, clapped his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, squeezed it, and slipped out the door. “Well, let’s go!” 

Victor took off down the street, and Yuuri quietly followed a few steps behind him. Slowing down his pace, Yuuri caught up and they fell in step together quietly. It was about an half an hour before Yuuri started to look at him. About five more minutes before Yuuri motions towards the upcoming stairs. 

“Let’s go up the stairs. Then take a break.” Yuuri directs. 

“Sounds good.” Victor breathed. Sure he was in shape, but that didn’t mean he didn’t get winded. Maybe his age really was catching up with him. 

Stairs were the **worst**

Yuuri didn’t slow his pace, but Victor stopped on the first level off. Yuuri paused and looked down at his idol, and Victor waved slightly, “Go on.” 

Without any further prompting, Yuuri hopped up the steps gasping gently as he continued until he had turned the wall and was up out of sight. Victor took a deep breath and stood back up moving up the rest of the stairs. 

At the top it levelled off and there were a few benches and a view of the area around. Victor moved to the rail and leaned against it taking in a deep breath, “Wow!” 

The younger male sat on one of the benches quietly drinking some water. Victor turned and smiled at the younger skater. “The view here is spectacular!” 

Yuuri cracked a smile, and Victor felt his heart jump in his chest a little quicker than before. “Yeah, there are plenty of places like this. Maybe after I finish for the day we can take Makkachin for a walk.” 

“That would be nice.” Victor felt his spirits lift somewhat as the other blushed and looked away. 

_Hm._

\------

The rest of the workout had been pleasant. No, _more_ than pleasant. Yuuri had actually talked to him, and he had softened up at least a little bit. When he came out of his shell, Yuuri was definitely more animated. 

Heading back into his room from a quick wash off, Victor rubbed the excess water out of his hair and plopped onto his bed. Dinner wouldn’t be for a while yet and Yuuri had gone to Minako’s studio. 

Victor flopped onto his stomach squirming onto the middle of the bed. Resting his chin against the cool sheets, his eyes drooped shut for a second before felt a familiar twinge of pain. His body trembled as he reached for his phone. Swiping his finger on the phone screen, Victor pulled up his numbers. 

Another quick swipe and he heard the phone start to ring. After about five long rings, someone finally answered. “Da?” 

“I hope I have not disturbed you from another patient Dr. Filatov, but I think I might need to ask you for help.” Victor murmured softly into the phone. 

“Vitka. You are lucky I was taking coffee before my first patient. How is Japan?” 

“Different, but the view is nice here and the people are welcoming.” Victor felt himself smile. The Doctor on the other line chuckled and he could almost see the older man shake his head and look down as he did so. 

“Is that so? Well let’s hope that your Japanese skater doesn’t steal you away from us for too long. What can I do for you here Victor?” Always quick to cut the chase, Victor grimaced and brushed hand had through his hair, pushing it out of his face. 

“Do you think you could find me a doctor here? My chest pains are getting worse.” The line was silent for a moment, and Victor squirmed on the mattress, kicking his feet up and then letting them fall down into the softness of the blankets underneath him. 

“Yes. In fact. I will suggest that you take a trip and see him today. I have an old friend of mine that I studied with in school. He’s very knowledgeable. I’ll have him give you a call.” Dr. Filatov sighs on the other line. 

“Thank you Doctor.” Victor lets out a slow breath. 

“It is my personal opinion that you should come home for your health, but I know you and you can be stubborn. If things take a turn for-” 

“They won’t.” Victor cut the older male off gently. 

“I hope not. Even more than you being my patient, you are a friend and a national treasure.” Dr. Filatov sniffed and he cleared his throat. 

“I appreciate your concern, you know I do.” 

“I know. Just rest and wait for the call.” The older man affirmed. 

“Thank you.” Victor murmurs again before hanging up the phone. 

Shutting his eyes, Victor pressed his face fully into his pillow with a soft grunt. His body relaxed as he curled up and waited. 

True to his Doctor’s word, not five minutes later Victor’s phone started to buzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I did promise I would get an update out around Monday Morning VERY early. So, here it is! I hope everyone had a good holiday, and yeah I felt like I was a little mean to Victor on his birthday, but hopefully things will start going easier for him and Yuuri both. So this was the last chapter update before 2016 is done. Let's make the last week awesome :D 
> 
> Also, Yuri is still coming I know a lot of people are eager to see the angry smol bean, I promise he is still coming, just be patient! If you liked the story or the new chapter please leave comments or kudos and if you like my writing please check out my writing tumblr at [here](https://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Last Chance: As a thank you I am offering up 9 more slots for people to request drabble/fic ideas that I can work on.


	9. To the Doctor We Go

Victor winced at the feeling as the needle pressed into the crux of his arm. The blood was drawn from his vein into the attached vial. The skater watched with fascination as the dark red filled up the entire small container. 

It always felt so _weird_ when blood was taken for testing. It made his arm feel weak, and the alpha could've sworn he felt a pull on his vein where the blood was leaving his arm. 

_So strange._

Any time he had asked other ice skaters about their experiences with needles, the other party stared at Victor like he had grown a second head. After a few times of trying to ask different people, Victor had just stopped questioning the entire practice. 

He always tried to avoid having his blood taken if he could, but this time it was unavoidable. 

After all, people who had chest pains like Victor’s didn’t get to skip blood panels. The kindly nurse, whose name he hadn’t gotten beforehand, removed the needle with a smile as she turned and corked the vial. “I told you it would be quick and painless, didn’t I?” 

Victor chuckled and let out breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, “You did. I wish all nurses were as light handed as you.” 

The young woman blushed demurely, “I’m sure you flatter all your nurses this way.” 

Victor shook his head as he pressed his hand against the gauze pad covering the needle site, “Only the ones that are gentle with me.” 

Shaking her head, she used a sharpie to label the vial of blood with his initials. Setting the vial on the tray, she picked it up and turned to give him one last friendly smile, “The doctor will be in to see you in a couple of moments.” 

The young nurse’s skirt flared out as she turned and moved out of the room through the door labelled personnel only above the door frame, her black high heels clicking with purpose. Victor whistled to himself softly after the door closed. 

_Huh, I wonder what exactly they have back there._

That was something that he wasn’t privy to, and never would be unless he changed his profession to doctor or nurse.

The air in the small office was cool, making his skin goosebump as he rubbed his arms through the sleeves of his thin shirt. 

_Why are Doctor offices always so cold?_

They also always smelled strongly of bleach and disinfectant, which made sense. No one wanted to see a doctor in a dirty office. Especially one that didn’t disinfect scents from omegas and alpha patients after they left. That could be a potentially awkward and dangerous venture that could lead to a lawsuit later.

Another shiver ran down his spine, as his fingers squeezed his upper arms a little tighter. “Brr.”

His right arm ached where he had the gauze taped over the needle wound. It wasn’t enough pain to really hurt, just enough when he moved that it was uncomfortable. Victor turned, his eyes wandering around the walls of the office. Various anatomy charts lined the walls on all sides of him. There were very posters talking about the dangers of smoking, the danger of unsafe sex, and parenthood now posters. 

His eyes took in the poster to the left of him, for probably longer than necessary. The poster had an alpha, beta and omega with their arms all looped over each other's shoulders. The teenage models had their heads tossed back and appeared to have just shared the world’s most hilarious joke. 

In bright eye watering yellow the print on the poster read: 

**Have you talked with your children about their second gender lately?**

_Second gender? Is that what they are calling it these days?_

Victor couldn’t stop himself from shaking his head with a dismissive snort. Dynamics weren’t exactly something most people tried to talk about with young children. Maybe they did in schools now, or maybe parents had become much more involved with a young teens presentation? 

At least one thing was for sure, no one had really ever talked about it with him. 

_I’ve ignored anything having to do with dynamics for twenty years now._

The door the nurse had exited out, opened and in stepped an older man with salt and pepper hair in a white doctor’s coat, sleeves rolled up showing off a grey long sleeve shirt underneath. Victor stood as the doctor looked up at him and smiled the skin around his eyes crinkling. He was so small! “You must be Victor Nikiforov. My granddaughter is a fan.” 

Victor stood and stretched out his arm his hand clasping the Doctor’s in a firm grip. Even for as small as he was, the Doctor’s grip was anything but gentle, “Dr. Yamanaka, it’s very nice to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances.” 

Dr. Yamanaka disengaged from him and patted the top of the clipboard wedged under his arm, “I just received your file from Dr. Filatov. After reviewing it and speaking with him, both of us thought another round of tests would be appropriate.”

_I know that much, or my blood would have stayed in my body._

“We will start with the hormone test, which is why we only took one vial today. Once the test is run we will be able to see exactly where your hormones are at. Dr. Filatov believes we may need to remove the hormone stick sooner than expected.” Sitting down in his rolling chair the Doctor motioned to Victor to sit back down. 

“Is that really all this is? Just because of a stupid stick?” Victor sighed as hopped onto the examination table once more. 

“Well, there could be other reasons we haven’t explored. First I need to see your hormones now and compare them to your tests to be sure.” Dr. Yamanaka hummed as he waited patiently, his eyes wandering over the reports Filatov had sent him as he flipped through the pages of xeroxed notes. 

Victor shifted and turned to look at the walls again, as the silence from the doctor made him squirm. 

“How long do you plan to reside in Hasetsu?” 

The sudden question caught Victor off guard, “Oh. I’m here to coach Yuuri Katsuki so he can make it to the Grand Prix this year and win.” 

“That didn’t answer my question.” The Doctor hummed as he tapped his foot on the tile. 

“Probably for the better part of this year. Longer if Yuuri will have me.” Victor sighed, and leaned back on the exam table on his forearms.

The nurse opened the door and shuffled in as she handed over the tests. Dr. Yamanaka nodded to her as she moved back out the door. Victor held his breath as the alpha looked at the test results. 

Putting down the results and his clipboard on the small cabinet behind him, Dr. Yamanaka adjusted his glasses. Victor leaned forward, eyes intently on the physician. “Doctor?” 

“It’s just as I thought. Your hormones are wildly out of the range of what is acceptable. Dr. Filatov told me that he had recommended for the hormone stick to come out before the end of the year. But-” 

“But?” Victor murmured softly his focus completely on the old doctor. 

Dr. Yamanaka narrowed his eyes at Victor over the rim of his glasses, “It needs to come out. Today.” 

“Wait. What?” Victor stared at the old physician. 

_Did I hear him correctly?_

“It’s doing more harm than good for you at this point. If you leave it in you could end up with serious complications. The test that Dr. Filatov took and the one I took even though they are a short time apart show wildly different results.” Dr. Yamanaka folded his hands over his lap as he stared at Victor with a very unimpressed look. 

“I don’t think I understand...” Victor whispered, more to himself than to the doctor. 

“Your hormone levels are what I commonly see in an alpha who has found his mate. You have been exposed to your mate and their pheromones for a prolonged period of time.” 

_What?_

Victor stared dumbly back at Dr. Yamanaka, “What?” 

_**What?!** _

“There has to be some mistake. I haven’t been around anyone like that, at least not that I’ve noticed.” Victor ran his hands through his hair tugging gently at it as he sighed in agitation. 

Out of everything he expected to hear, Victor had not been prepared to be faced with that. It nearly punched the air out of his lungs. Dr. Yamanaka flipped to another page of his tests, and then back to the first one. “The hormone stick does a good job scrambling up your senses. That’s why as an athlete you’ve been wearing one for so long.” 

“There’s no way.” Victor murmured as he wrapped his arms around his own waist. 

“You’ve been exposed to someone who if they are not your mate, are very compatible to you.” Dr. Yamanaka reiterated. 

“Does this happen between alphas and betas?” 

“No. Only alphas and omegas. Betas don’t give off the type of pheromones that can do this to an alpha.” Setting down the results he turned and watched Victor. 

“But I’m staying with a beta family,” argued Victor as he stood up, starting to pace. The Doctor scrunched up his nose. Victor’s scent was very sour at the moment, enough so that the old alpha doctor scrunched his nose and rubbed at it with the sleeve of his coat. 

Victor immediately took a deep breath and willed his agitation down. “Sorry.” 

“It is a lot to take in.” The older alpha answered honestly. 

“Do you know that all the members are betas without a doubt?” Dr. Yamanaka pushed his glasses up his nose by the bridge using his pointer finger. 

_No. No I don’t._

Victor shifted and sat down, deflating in front of the physician as he hung his head. 

An omega. 

A mate for _him_. 

These were things he never thought he would have to concentrate on. But, hearing the words ‘mate’ and ‘omega’ made his stomach flip half in fear and half in something else. 

“Okay.” Victor breathed out. 

“Okay?” Echoed Dr. Yamanaka. 

“Let’s take the stick out.” Victor uttered, his stomach doing another flip as he gripped the edge of the examination table so tight that his knuckles turned white. His body trembled despite how calm he wanted to feel. 

“I’ll make the proper arrangements. It should only take a few moments” The old Doctor murmured as he stood up, nodded to Victor, and waddled out. 

\----

The procedure had been quick, and mostly painless. 

Victor had watched as they had numbed the area around his hormone stick with three well placed shots, and then as the doctor had used a scalpel to make the incision into his arm. There was blood. _So much blood_ that Victor had to finally look away, his stomach threatening to evacuate out of his throat. His head swam and the nurse turned her body so that he could not see his arm any more. 

He was half thankful that she did. 

“You will feel a slight tugging, but nothing to worry about.” Dr. Yamanaka’s voice floated over to him from beyond the young pretty nurse. 

A few more tugs and a snip snip of the scissors and Victor’s arm was released from the other’s hold. The young nurse packed up and disposed of everything that could be thrown away. 

“You’ll need to have someone come get you since you will lose your energy fairly quick. But before that I wanted to talk with you about what to expect.” Dr. Yamanaka pulled off his gloves with a snap and disposed of them in the biohazard waste box by the back door. 

“What to expect?” Victor winced as he flexed his arm. 

“Yes, taking out that high level of suppressants after you have had it in your system from years is going to have some side effects. If you have an alpha around you that can help you order your bracelet suppressors that is half of the battle.” Dr. Yamanaka turned back to him and moved over as he grabbed Victor’s wrist turning his arm to look at the sutures. 

Victor looked at the skin around the sutures. It was an angry red that throbbed each and every time he took a breath while he stared at it. 

_Great. My body doesn’t heal like it used to when I was younger._

“What is the other half?” Victor asked softly as he frowned at his arm, and then looked back up at the older alpha. 

“Learning to control the instincts that you’ve suppressed for almost your entire life. You’ll go through bouts of mood swings, be aggressive, get frustrated more easily, and you might have a very strong first couple of ruts.” Dr. Yamanaka informed him as he grabbed a prescription pad and wrote something down in a flourish. 

Tearing the paper off the small pad the old physician handed it to Victor, “That is going to be your pain pill prescription, hormone supplements, and your bands. Call me if you have any other questions. Otherwise you need to go take some time and rest for the rest of the evening.” 

Victor took a deep breath and smiled at Dr. Yamanaka. Even if he hadn’t been the most pleasant person to the Doctor, he wouldn’t not at least leave with a smile, “Thank you for your help Doctor. I really appreciate it.” 

“I expect to see you in a month’s time. If something feels wrong feel free to come back sooner than that.” The kindly old Doctor nodded one last time to him and hobbled back out slowly into the back office.

\----

Victor took in the atmosphere as he sat outside the Doctor’s office on a bench meant for patients waiting to be picked up. He hadn’t realized how woozy he had been feeling until he had walked outside into the natural sunlight. 

His arm ached and his eyelid felt heavy as he bit the inside of his cheek. Even though he retained his smile, Victor felt like doing anything but. 

_An omega._

_One that’s highly compatible._

_But who?_

The Katsuki’s were all betas. That had at least been the conversation when he had first arrived. Right? But, then again when he had asked about Yuuri, no one had really given him any sort of a confirmation, the conversation had switched and no one had told him. 

But, it wasn’t exactly his business either. 

A car pulled off the street and onto the small stone drive. Gravel crunched and shifted under the tires as it creeped to a stop in front of him. The car itself was a small cream colored car, that looked very dusty and in need of a wash. It was unremarkable and normal car in every single way. 

_The person is much more interesting._

The window on the passenger side rolled down, and Minako leaned forward over the console as she smiled, “What’s a man like you doing in a place like this?” 

Victor felt a little more life come into him as he chuckled and stood up. For the first time that day his smile was genuine, “Thank you for coming to get me, Minako.” 

Minako pressed the button and the locks clicked open, and Victor grabbed the handle, sliding into the passenger seat. The ballet teacher held out her hand expectantly and Victor raised both eyebrows. 

She tipped her head to the side opening and closing her hand a few times, “Someone needs to help you get your prescriptions filled. We can go to the pharmacy once we are back in Hasetsu. One of my student’s father and older brother work there. They are really discreet if you’re worried.” 

“Oh. Thanks. That sounds like a plan.” Victor rifled around in the pocket of his sweater as he produced the small paper and handed it to Minako who pressed it into the cup holder. 

“Okay, let’s get you back to town and to the pharmacy. They’ll need to measure your wrists for your bands, but then after that, rest. Yuuri is with Takeshi and Yuuko doing all the gym training today. It’s how I was able to slip away without him knowing”

Victor could imagine the look on Yuuri’s face if he knew he had been having chest pains. 

_I don’t think I want to seem him make such a worried face._

“Yuuri has a lot of support. It’s been so great to see.” Victor hummed as he pressed his side against the door, his eyelids drooping. Dr. Yamanaka had been right, his energy had definitely gone down the drain. 

“We’ve always supported him, and we always will.” Minako’s fingers gripped the steering wheel a little more firmly as she twisted her wrists forward and the leather creaked in protest. Victor watched her for a second, before turning to watch the scenery race by outside the window. 

“I’m sorry I’m not being more talkative.” Victor tipped his head back against the headrest and shut his eyes. 

“You just got a surprise outpatient procedure done. You don’t have to be talkative. Besides, I’d like to think that you were starting to get comfortable here. You don’t always have to smile.” Minako answered. Her scent was minty, and tickled his nose as he felt her amusement at him and the situation. 

He’d hate to smell her scent if she were angry. It would probably be too strong for even his nose. 

They spent the the majority of the ride listening to a classical music station. Victor was neither surprised or upset by this as ice skating had taught him a healthy respect for the genre. After all, the pieces, if picked carefully, could help paint the exact picture the ice skater was going for. 

Before he knew it, Minako shook his shoulder and he started from his light doze, “Victor. I’m going to go ahead and take in the prescription real quick. You can come in when you’re more alert to do the cuff fitting.” 

“I never thought I’d have to use hormone cuffs.” Victor whined softly, as he sat up in his seat a little more. 

“Well, since you are working as a coach and you are an alpha it really is the best choice.” Minako nodded as she tapped the watch band she wore. 

“Oh? Is that your band?” Victor reached out and tapped it with his pointer finger. 

“Yeah. I just choose to dress it up a little bit. It makes people less wary.” Minako confided as she slid out of the car and leaned in to look at him with a small smile. 

“I’ll be in after my head clears a bit.” Victor smiled at her as she shut the door. Victor slumped back onto the seat as he blinked his eyes a couple of times. Taking a deep breath, Victor looked down at his wrists as he used his thumb and index finger to wrap around the right one. 

The band wouldn’t have the same pressure, but it would carry the same weight. It would be different, but not unwelcome. 

_Especially if what Dr. Yamanaka said is true._

It was quick work to get his wrists measured for the cuffs. 

The pharmacist, a gentleman in his thirties with short brown hair and dark eyes, measured his wrists and nodded to Minako. He said something in Japanese to her that Victor couldn’t quite follow. Minako turned and looked to him and then back to the younger man behind the register saying something. 

Her scent spiked and the elder man bowed his head to her and then she turned to look at Victor with a kind smile, “I let them know to bill it in with my stuff.” 

“You don’t need to do that. I can pay.” Victor felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Consider it an advance pay for whatever hellish coaching fee Yuuri is going to rack up with you.” Minako winked as she turned back around and motioned to the prescription paper. The young man took it and moved back to behind another counter with his father to fill the order. 

Victor shifted around restlessly his eyes wandering to the shelves. Minako looked towards him, “Why don’t you go back to the car and rest? Hiroko and Toshiya would be mad at me if they knew how drowsy you were and that I let you stand on your feet.” 

“Thanks for that. I’ll go back to the car.” Victor waved to the young man across the counter and then moved back outside crawl back into the car. His head was still swimming and he had a funny metallic taste in his mouth, but otherwise he wasn’t in any pain at the moment. 

_That will probably change when the numbing shots and the pain pills wear off._

Shutting himself back inside the car, Victor shut his eyes and let his head lull once again onto the headrest. Unlike the earlier doze though, Victor’s mind tried to make heads or tails of all the information he had received earlier. 

For some reason, none of the pieces seemed to fit. 

_If I have been feeling like this since the end of last year, then did I meet that person then? Or was it really just my age at that point?_

_Can I even figure out anything by myself?_

_There aren’t any omegas around me._

_If there are they are hiding. But why?_

Wouldn’t a compatible mate want to find their other half? 

That was what they were taught from a very young age. Finding yourself a mate was supposed to be bliss, and while Victor had never quite considered himself the type to want to settle down and have a family, he couldn’t rule out the appeal. 

_A home to go to and rest. That would be nice._

But, there were a lot of things that would have to happen first. 

The driver door opened and Minako sat herself down in the seat as she looked at him, “Alright sleepy head. We’ll get you to Yu-topia and you can rest some more. Can you hold the bag of medicine for me?” 

Victor stretched his arms over his head, his arm throbbing a bit as he winced. Maybe his metabolism wasn’t so dead after all. “Of course.” 

Minako handed him a small plastic bag with three different prescriptions. Victor blinked and looked up at her, “I only had two prescriptions and the bands.”

“Oh. That. Here.” Minako gently plucked out the third prescription and tossed it onto the back seat. She smiled at him and fastened her seatbelt. Before she could turn on the car, the young man from the pharmacy tapped on her window and she rolled it down. 

The young man said something to her in rapid Japanese and Minako frowned as she looked over towards Victor. Worry sparked in her scent and Victor inhaled sharply. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes. Everything is fine, there is just a couple of things that I forgot to sign for. So, I’ll be right back.” Getting out of the car once more, she threw one more glance to him and then headed off behind the young man and into the store. 

Looking down at the bags in his hands, Victor read his name in the computer print on the first bag, scrunching up his nose. It was his pain pills that Dr. Yamanaka had told him to take for the next few days. 

_I don’t like taking pain pills but if it helps dull the pain, I will._

Tugging up the other bottle, from the depths of the second white bag with his name on it, the bottle didn’t have a script on it and didn’t have his name anywhere like the first one. 

_Strange…_

Looking at the pills a little more closely was just a hasty chicken scratch scrawl where the prescription should have been printed. 

His stomach dropped as he read the words: 

**Level D Heat Suppressants.**

_There must be some mistake…_

Reaching back into the backseat, Victor pulled the third white bag containing the other prescription bottle from the seat. His medicine was probably just mixed up this one. The medicine for his temporary hormone pills was probably inside the bag. 

_Level D Heat Suppressants are used for Omegas in sports. Or at least the last time I heard they were. Yakov couldn’t stop talking about how much better they were for omegas in sports._

_But, Minako is an alpha. Why does she have these._

Victor wasn’t stupid. She had probably gotten them filled for someone else. Someone she was very close to. But Minako wasn’t close to just anyone, from the look of it. 

_But she is close to the Katsukis._

His brain helpfully supplied. His chest tightened as the memory of Yuuri sobbing into his pillow, and how at a loss he had felt. 

 

Victor didn’t want to look. 

He shouldn’t have looked. 

He should have waited for Minako to explain, but his curiosity got the best of him. Pulling the bag into his lap, he looked at the patient name, and his heart fell into the pit of his stomach. 

He blinked and read the name over once. 

Twice. 

He rubbed at his eyes and took a deep breath. Just because he had thought about the other didn’t mean he should have been correct. But there it was in printed letters, name clear as day: 

** Yuuri Katsuki. **

Before he even had a chance to react, the driver door opened and Minako slid into the driver seat. “Sorry, I forgot that they needed updated credit card information on file to just charge to my tab and so I-” 

Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she saw all three prescription bags in Victor’s lap. Minako’s eyes snapped up to him, and her scent turned icy cold as she frowned, “Victor! What-” 

“The medicine got mixed up.” Victor murmured as he held all three pill bottles in his hands carefully. What else could he say? It was the truth, and Minako could smell as much on him. 

Minako stared down at the medicine in his hands, and then back at Victor. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to the top of the steering wheel, eyes shutting tightly as her hand hit the arm rest. “Fuck.” 

Those were Victor’s sentiments too as all the pieces came crashing down together into the whole picture. 

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness how time flies. Sorry this chapter is kind of late guys! With New Years and a few other things that happened I haven't felt up to writing as quick as I usually do. But, I really wanted to make sure it got up tonight. I felt so bad for Victor I decided to give him a large chunk of the puzzle. Now, then he has one more chapter (since the last chapter ran away with the spoon), and then we go either to Yuuri or Yurio. I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> As normal, if you liked the chapter or the story (if you're just now finding it) please leave a kudos or comment. 
> 
> If you like my writing then please consider following [my tumblr](https://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com/). I still have 7 more spots open if you'd like to request something. I am going to be posting those requests in a small collection here and on my blog. :3 
> 
> Thanks again for all the support so far!


	10. The Battle of Alphas and Hormones

Victor stared at the pill bottles in his hands, and then back up at the other alpha. 

Minako’s scent was overpowering the car at the moment. 

_I was right, this is worse than having toothpaste shoved up my nose._

Minako slowly took a breath, and pushed her body away from the steering wheel, and with an eerie calm that not many could possess in the situation, she turned the keys and the engine roared to life in the tiny car. 

Doing the only thing he could think to do at the moment, Victor quietly put the prescriptions back into the correct bags. He kept the two that were his and put Yuuri’s in the floorboard behind Minako’s seat.

“Thank you.” Minako gritted out past her clenched teeth. 

In his own shock, Victor couldn’t smell his own scent over Minako’s more dominant one. One thing was certain though, “Minako. We can’t go back to Yu-topia right now.” 

Blinking Minako, turned to look at him with a blank look, her hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than before. This time not only did the leather make a noise of protest, the whole steering wheel groaned under her grip. “What? Why? You need to rest, and I need to figure out how to break the news to Yuuri. He’s going to be extremely upset.” 

Victor reached up and pinched his nose, sighing frustration, “If you take me back there now, there is no telling what he or anyone else may smell on me. I don’t know what my scent is at the moment. I can’t smell myself right now.” 

Minako turned her eyes back towards the road. She inhaled deeply and scrunched up her nose, rubbing it with the back of her hand, “You smell upset. Very, _very_ upset.” 

“I don’t want to scare him off Minako. Please.” Victor murmured as he pressed his warm hand to his clammy forehead. 

_The last thing I want to do is ruin everything I’ve built up with him so far._

Victor felt out of odds and upset. 

But, **why** exactly was he upset? 

The doctor had said that he had been around this person for a prolonged period of time and that his own hormones were messed up because of that. The pain in his chest had been from his close proximity to Yuuri.   
Yuuri Katsuki was a highly compatible match. 

Yuuri Katsuki was his mate. 

The night he had been drawn to the room with an aching in his chest, he had heard the other and- 

Minako turned down a different street, one that was packed with different storefronts, “Stop it.” 

Victor blinked and looked back up at her both eyebrows raised, “I’m sorry?” 

“Stop projecting your distress. It’s going to be hard enough to calm you down in the first place, but you will definitely attract people with your scent.” The teacher warned. 

Victor felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at her tone. He opened his mouth to say something, and then immediately shut it. Even through the agitation he felt towards her, he also knew she was trying to protect his image too. 

_She’s not mad only me. She’s mad at herself._

It was true.

With the weight that she had broken a promise to her student on her shoulders, the normally fun and bouncy Minako was replaced with a very pensive and agitated one. As a performer when she was younger, she had probably been able to shake off the pressure and weight for a competition like nothing. 

That same focus obviously hadn’t followed her into her personal life. 

Sliding into a parking spot Minako killed the engine. He could also taste the agitation and distress in her own scent. The smells around him dissipated and fresh anger replaced the smell in the air. 

_There it is. I figured she would be like this._

She turned and pressed her pointer finger into his chest, nail digging into him uncomfortably. His own instinct was to growl and push her hand away from him, but Victor took a breath and slowly let it out. 

He’d have to be patient with himself for a while, and patient with Minako right now. 

“Ow.” Victor gave her a small wry smile, trying to lighten the mood, but her eyes just narrowed even more. 

“Don’t _ow_ me, you’re an alpha aren’t you? You can take more than that.” Minako groused as she hit the steering wheel with her free hand. Victor jumped and growled.

Minako raised an eyebrow, and Victor coughed and frowned, “Sorry.” 

_Behave yourself Victor, show her respect._

They may have both been alphas but even within just the alpha dynamics themselves, younger alphas out of respect normally cowed to their elders. Victor hadn’t been met with any hostility after his third medal, so the whole situation was strangely refreshing. 

After all, Minako had said that he knew them now and that he didn’t need to be all smiles. 

“I can on a normal day, but not today. I don’t feel well, I just had my hormone stick cut out of my arm, and I found out that Yuuri Katsuki, the man I came to coach is a highly compatible mate for me.” Victor pointed out. 

With each point he made, Minako winced and her posture softened. 

“You’re right. It’s been a day of big reveals for you.” Minako sighed as she shifted in her seat towards him, frowning. 

Victor narrowed his eyes at her, his own annoyance flaring up once more. Normally he wasn’t so frustrated, but right now he couldn’t help it. “I don’t understand. Why hide Yuuri was an omega at all? It doesn’t make sense.” 

Lots of things about this didn’t make sense. 

Minako didn’t meet his eye and he stared hard at her his annoyance building into anger, “Why didn’t he want me to know? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” 

“Why should we have told you? Because your Victor Nikiforov?” Minako stared at him, folding her arms over her chest. 

“No, that’s not why! I’ve been having chest pains for a good part of the time since last Grand Prix and I had no idea why. Then I find out that it’s because I was exposed to someone that was highly compatible to be my mate.” Victor ground out.

“If you were actually taking this coaching seriously you could have found that out if it was that important. But, you didn’t and that’s why you had no idea. Or did you think that we would offer up Yuuri to you because you’re so wonderful and special?” Minako narrowed her eyes at him. 

“No, but-” Victor tried. 

“Then you can’t be upset that we didn’t tell you. It’s not for us to go against Yuuri’s wishes.” Minako finished, her voice raising just a bit.

For the first time something clicked in the back of his mind. 

_They knew._

_They all knew that Yuuri was compatible with me._

_I’m the only one that had no clue._

The look of surprise and fear on Yuuri’s face and the way he had passed out should have given him some kind of a clue. But, Victor had never for one minute stopped to consider that he wouldn’t get information from someone if they had turned out to be highly compatible for him. 

Embarrassment flashed through him as he lowered his eyes down to the console between them. 

_I let my name and status go to my head._

_I’m so ashamed._

_Not everyone likes me unconditionally and would want to be by my side like that. Yuuri is a professional, and he was afraid I would ruin that._

Even as he thought it, his chest pinched again and he leaned over the console. 

“Hey Victor. No, no, no. Look at me. It’s okay.” Minako murmured as she grabbed his cheeks and wiped at them with her thumbs. He reached up and touched his damp cheeks as he looked back up at her. 

The realization that he was crying made the tears drop even faster. This in itself was upsetting. 

When was the last time he had cried? 

“Victor. It’s okay.” Minako tried again, Victor tried to turn his face away from hers, but she held him steady. 

“You are all over the place today. That’s normal, the doctor told you that your hormones would be at odds with you, didn’t he? That’s all this is. You’re sore, you’re tired, and you just found out about Yuuri.” Her cold harsh scent loosened up and turned a little warmer as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Breathing in her scent, Victor pressed his forehead against her shoulder, his arms coming up to grip at her upper arms.

“It’s okay to be upset. But you can’t let it get the best of you.” Minako affirmed quietly. 

After several moments Victor opened his eyes and sat back rubbing at his cheeks. He gave the older alpha a watery smile, “Did he think he couldn’t tell me because I’d ruin things for him if I knew?” 

Minako sighed and brushed some of his hair from his face her fingers coming up to his scent gland as she gently pressed on it. A warm contentment and drowsiness wandered up into his head and down into his limbs, despite the turmoil in his mind. His mother had done the same when he was smaller to calm him down. 

“That’s not it at all. He was afraid he would disappoint you.” Minako answered him honestly.

“But nothing Yuuri could do would disappoint me. I wouldn’t have come to Japan to coach someone I thought would do that.” Victor hummed as he sighed and winced as he turned back to press himself correctly into the seat. 

Minako reached up and grabbed his seat belt and strapped him in as she patted him on the shoulder, “This may be Yuuri’s last chance to compete on the ice under a marriage deferment. If you have the respect you say you do for him, then forget about that medicine and coach him based on his merits. Once he’s done all he can, then you two can talk.” 

A hollow truce and compromise. 

Now that he knew, could he really keep a promise like that? 

_Do I have any choice?_

He didn’t want to be like those alphas that came into their mate’s lives and took away everything and made them into stay at home partners. That wasn’t his intention at all. He had seen that program of his that Yuuri had skated, and he had watched as if the music came from inside him. 

That was the answer he had seen, and even with the variables changed a bit, that was still the same answer now. 

“You have my word. I won’t speak about what I found.” Victor sighed as Minako pushed the keys into the ignition. 

“Thank you Victor.” Minako murmured, her mood shifting into something more tired and subdued. 

_This is going to be hard to do. But, you’ve gone through harder trials than this._

\-----

“Vicchan!” Hiroko smiled as Victor and Minako stepped inside. 

She moved over to him and reached up grabbing his face in her hands as she pulled him down to check on him. Victor smiled and let her manhandle him, after all Yuuri’s mother may have been smaller but she was stronger than him. 

“Hello Hiroko.” He greeted, wincing at the lack of warmth in his own tone. If she noticed, Yuuri’s mother didn’t say a word as she patted his cheeks. 

“The hormone stick was in his arm, not on his face.” Minako smiled and shook her head folding her arms over her stomach. 

Obviously from Minako’s response to the situation this was a normal occurrence. 

She finally let him up and clapped her hands together, “Minako told me you might be feeling a bit off. If you’d like, why don’t you go to your room and rest until dinner. I’ll make sure we have an extra large katsudon bowl for you.” 

It was hard to stay upset when someone was that loving and endearing to you. Victor smiled and stood up to his normal height, “That sounds nice.” 

“Just be sure that you stick to Yuuri’s diet. Today is bean sprouts, and onions, and some sort of fish.” Minako tapped Hiroko on the shoulder. 

“Of course! He’s already looking good.” Hiroko touched her own cheek and smiled.

Minako nodded, “Thankfully he is able to lose weight without too much effort when it’s time for contest season to start or he’d be in trouble.” 

“On that note, I think I’m going to go rest in my room.” Victor rubbed his shoulder and winced as his upper arm started to throb. 

“Oh! Victor give me the medicine and I’ll make sure that we put it in a pill box and get it sorted for you. It can be kind of tough when you start a medicine at first, but that will definitely help out.” Hiroko turned both her palms upward as she smiled expectantly up at him. 

“You’re too good to me.” Victor chuckled as he handed her the plastic sack with his medicine in it. She stopped, read the bags, and then popped open one of the pill bottles and handed him a white pill. 

Looking to Minako, she held both her hands up in surrender. Victor closed his hand around the pain pill as he watched Hiroko shuffle over to a small fridge, coming back with a bottle of water. 

“Take that and go lay down.” She swept her hand in a shooing motion to Victor who looked back over at Minako. She also motioned for him to go down the hall, and both made Victor smile. 

_I feel like I’m a child being sent to bed._

Without any more prompting, Victor took the pill and water bottle and headed back to his room and to his bed. 

Sliding the door open he stepped inside his room and shut the door behind him. The room was clean which meant that either Hiroko or Mari had come in and cleaned for him. Normally, they left his room alone, but having surgery they must have carefully scrubbed and descented everything inside so he could get used to his own scent and the lack of scent around him.

Even through everything that he had discovered, if the others knew he was Yuuri’s mate they were being awfully considerate of him being there. Hiroko treated him like another one of her children, Mari was always respectful of his space, and Toshiya loved to talk to him about sports. 

He never felt lonely, and there was always someone there to talk, to laugh with, and to share things with. 

Victor couldn’t say the same about his own home in St. Petersburg at all. 

_This really has become my home in a short amount of time._

Uncapping the water and taking the pill, Victor felt his eyelids droop. His body relaxed and he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of water. The plastic crinkled and cracked under his finger tips, as he finally pulled set the bottle down on the bedside table. 

_Crying earlier must have taken a lot out of me._

His eyes slid shut and he turned his cheek against the pillow, just letting himself relax for a moment. Just as he was about to doze off, his phone buzzed near his head. Reaching up with his good arm, he pulled the phone towards him and opened one eye to look at the lit up screen. 

The writing was fuzzy, and his limbs felt heavy and warm. He narrowed the one eye on the text and yawned. 

_Christophe. Of course he’d text me as I’m trying to rest._

Tapping his password onto his phone, he pulled up the text: 

- **How is it going, Victor my friend? (#^.^#)** \- 

Victor snorted and rolled his eyes as he turned over onto his side, tapping the keys on his phone. 

The Japanese emoticons were hilarious. 

When he had decided to come over to Japan he had done the research and had started to use them. When he had explained to Christophe what he had decided to do, the other had taken to them with gusto. He had even found them a emoji keyboard app they could add to their phones for easy use. 

- **It could be better. I had to have an outpatient surgery today. (｡•́︿•̀｡)** -

It took Christophe no time to reply at all. His screen lit up immediately. 

- **What?!?! Victor are you okay? ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)** -

Was he okay? Victor took a deep breath and pressed his cheek against his upper arm as he watched the text for a minute. 

_If there is anyone I can be honest with, it’s Chris._

The pain pills were doing their job. His head started to pound and his body felt heavier and heavier. He felt like he could pass out again any moment now. But he forced his eyes to stay open, as he swiped his fingers over the keyboard. 

- **Yeah, I had to have it out because it was messing with my hormones. I’m getting old Chris…** -

- **o(╥﹏╥)o** \- 

Christophe was quick to answer him in a way that made Victor smile.

- **You may be getting older, but you look fabulous doing it. Tons of people wish they had the beauty and grace you do. (Ɔ˘з˘)(ꈍヮꈍ)˘ε˘ C)** -

- **Thanks Chris.** \- 

- **Don’t mention it.** \- 

Setting the phone down, Victor yawned and curled up on the bed. The phone lit up one last time, and this time what he read made him frown. 

- **So, is Yuuri Katsuki everything you dreamed of and more?** \- 

Victor let the screen go black and he shut his eyes as the room started to spin. 

_What can I say to that. I honest don’t have an answer right now…_

Finally, sleep overtook him and Victor allowed himself to relax into the soft comfort of his bed once more. Everything that he had learned that day could wait till later for him to really think on. After all, with what he knew now things would change whether he wanted them to or not.

\-----

Victor roused to the feel of someone’s knees pressing into the outside of his hips and gentle hands brushing down his sides. “Nn…” 

His body arched as he felt lips brush against the column of his neck, then a gentle kiss to his swollen scent gland. Victor felt his body respond to the gentle stimulation, his member hardening in his sweat pants as he tried to shift away from the gentle sweet sensations coiling in his gut. 

_What...huh…who?_

A hand brushed between his thighs, pushing into his pants as the hand wrapped around his half hard cock, stroking slowly up and down. His hips thrust up into the air once, twice, as he let out a soft groan. The pad of a thumb brushed against the sensitive tip, and lips brushed over his collarbone as he tried to sit up. His arm hurt, but that just made the throbbing in his legs even more pronounced. 

“You’re mine.” The words were hissed out softly, right next to his ear. Another meaningful squeeze to his erection sent a jolt down his spine of pure molten pleasure as his eyes shot open and he reached up towards the ceiling, his chest heaving as he cried out. His body tensed and relaxed as he felt the wetness on his skin and dampness in his sweatpants. 

Sitting up on his forearms, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. His eyes scanned the room, and there was no one there. 

_Did my mind make that up?_

A soft knock at the door had Victor flinch as he looked towards it. Despite not having answered, quietly the door slid open, and Yuuri peeked inside.

_His Yuuri_ , his mind helpfully supplied. 

“Victor? Mom sent me up to check on you. Are you in pain? I thought I heard you gasp.” Yuuri pressed his cheek against the side of the door. 

Victor forced himself to smile, “My arm is a little sore, but other than that I’m a-ok.” 

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief and smiled, “That’s good. Do you feel like eating? I’ll have mom go ahead and tell dad to start on your order.” 

A warmth fluttered in his chest as he slowly sat up, “That sounds great. I’ll clean up really quick and be right there.” 

Yuuri nodded and slid the door shut. Victor let his head lull back as he stared at the ceiling with a soft huff. 

_This looks like it’s going to be more complicated than I first thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled update of chapters on Sundays! This chapter was fun to write, and the last one from Victor for a little while. Next chapter goes back to Yuuri, and within the next few chapters we will progress and Yuri will finally make his appearance. Also, I had to bump up the fic with this chapter due to the ending, but I doubt anyone will be too upset about that, yeah? 
> 
> Anyway, like normal please comment and kudos if you like this, and also if you like my writing consider following me on tumblr at [regaldragonscribe](https://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com/). Also there are still 6 spots left for requests, if you'd like to leave one just leave an ask.


	11. Lost in Thoughts

“So, how is Victor doing? No one has seen him since he had the hormone stick taken out of his arm.” Takeshi asked as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his track jacket as Yuuri took off his own windbreaker and set it on a nearby chair. 

_Great question._

_Neither have I._

Even though Victor stayed at Yu-Topia with Yuuri and his family, that didn’t mean that Yuuri was privy to what was going on with his illusive coach. Especially since they hadn’t exactly started working together on the ice yet.

Having Victor there and being unable to tap into the wealth of knowledge he possessed was starting to feel awkward. Not only that, but despite a few stolen sessions at the rink with Yuuko when Victor was occupied, Yuuri craved to be back on the ice. 

He wanted to pull on his gloves, lace up his skates, and just glide patterns over and over again. 

_Just working to get back there isn’t enough anymore._

Yuuri hooked one foot behind the bar, planting his foot against the wall, as he laid himself on the tilted surface. The ugly brownish orangish padding beneath him was as cold and unforgiving as ever. Still, Yuuri hooked his other foot behind the metal bar, locked his hands behind his head. 

His eyes focused on the same water stain on the ceiling that had been there since before he had left for Detroit. The same fruity floral scent blockers were still in use too, making Yuuri unlock his fingers to rub at his nose as they filled up his nostrils and did their job. 

_Some things never change._

“Yuuri?” Takeshi called out. Yuuri could hear the other shift from his position against the wall, the whisper of material against the wall made him shift his head to look at his workout coach. 

Takeshi was watching him with a small frown. 

“Sorry. How many sets today?” Yuuri laid back down heavily onto the padding and winced, locking his fingers together once more behind his head. 

_If I just lay here, I’ll start thinking._

_If I start thinking then it’ll just be a mess._

_After all, Victor’s counting on me to lose the weight and get back to where I was at the Grand Prix in December._

Takeshi kicked his foot against the rubber matting under their feet, arms crossing over his chest, “Despite you ignoring my questions, I’m feeling generous today. How about fifteen sets of twenty?” 

Yuuri huffed and shook his head with a small grimace, “Generous, huh?” 

“I thought about doing 25 sets of twenty.” Takeshi offered. 

“Your pace?” Yuuri asked as he squirmed on the surface and arched his back up slightly to relieve the stretch and pull he was starting to feel. 

“Sure.” Takeshi agreed tapping his finger on the cold bar beside Yuuri’s feet. 

Turning his eyes back towards that discolored dark spot on the ceiling, Yuri flexed his fingers as his thumb played and dug deeper into the hair at the bottom of his skull stroking the dip there. 

Takeshi’s voice was deep and firm as he started to count, “One...Two...Three...Four…” 

The count itself started off grounding Yuuri into his current work out, but once the pace became manageable his mind started to drift. 

The point of having someone to count for him had been two fold:

_If he’s counting he can’t ask me questions, and if I am going at someone else’s pace I don’t have to think._

The burn of the straight leg military crunches started a pleasant burn in his lower stomach muscles. Soon the burn started to morph into a numb stretch as he let his vision pull from the ceiling, to the corner where the wall and ceiling met, and then all the way down the wall to the tops of his legs. 

Over and over. 

His whole body tensed as Yuuri narrowed his eyes and squeezed his fingers just a little tighter behind his head. 

_What’s going on with him? It’s like he’s retreated from everyone, even me. Isn’t he supposed to be my coach?_

The night Yuuri had gone to check on him, nothing had seemed out of place.   
_His scent had been a lot more pronounced. But, that’s to be expected when his hormone control stick was taken out._

In fact, Victor’s room had been thick with the scent of gingerbread and peppermint. It had wrapped around him and made his knees weak. The scent of an unmated alpha was always appetizing, even more so when you knew the alpha in question was supposed to be your mate. 

It had left Yuuri feeling tingly and sensitive for the rest of the night. 

_I hardly remember dinner that night thanks to Victor._

“Yuuri you finished the first two sets.” Takeshi pressed a firm hand down onto his chest causing Yuuri to twist under his hand with a gasp. Yuuri’s stomach muscles burned in protest as he laid back taking long slow breaths, unthreading his hands and letting his fingertips touch the padding on the floor below his head. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been zoning out.” Nishigori leaned over him, finally taking his hand off his chest. 

“Yeah, there is just a lot to think about.” Yuuri admitted to his friend. 

“I hear you. Before Yuuko and I became a couple we were both definitely a little off.” Takeshi plopped onto the floor beside the bench. 

“A _little_ off? You were so grumpy you almost hit me and sent me to the hospital when I accidentally bumped into you once. Yuuko ended up in near tears every single time she talked about you.” Yuuri shook his head unlocking his fingers from his hair. 

“I am a beta. Can you imagine what it must be like for an alpha?” His childhood friend sent him a pointed glance. 

“Yeah…” Yuuri sighed, and leaned back his eyes on the ceiling. 

The words played over in his head again and he mulled them over before- 

_Oh._

_**OH**_

Bolting upright, Yuuri looked at Nishigori, his eyes wide, “Do you think that he is acting that way because he thinks he found his mate?!” 

“No. I don’t think that’s it, but the hormones are probably about ninety percent of whatever is wrong with him right now. Give the guy some time to deal with him, and by that time you’ll be in prime shape!” Nishigori chuckled and reached out ruffling Yuuri’s hair. 

Yuuri smiled and grabbed Nishigori’s hand tugging it away from his hair, “You’re right. Let’s keep going.” 

\----

It was 4 o’clock when Yuuri bid farewell to Nishigori. 

“Be careful not to push it on your cool down.” Takeshi called out to him. Yuuri adjusted the strap on his backpack over his chest and nodded. 

“I won’t.” Yuuri called back as he took off in a slow jog. 

The sun was out and the coolness of the early day had given way to a pleasantly warm afternoon and early evening. This was the best time to be outside. The scent of the water was on the wind and the gentle breeze lazily pushed past Yuuri tickling the back of his neck as he kept up his slow pace. 

_I’m really lucky. It looks like my stamina has increased again._

Being the weakest out of the three dynamics, what omegas lacked in size and strength, they made of up for in endurance and stamina. Unlike most of the competitors Yuuri faced, he was able to save more complex jumps for later in the program. 

Even with his stamina, sometimes that wasn’t enough.

Finally feeling the burn in his lungs, Yuuri’s jog tapered off into a walk. Stopping, he relaxed and turned to look out at the water. The fisherman that normally spread out along it were long gone for the day, but they would be back there tomorrow. 

It was one of the sights that he had missed when he had moved to America. 

Now that he was back, he was happy to see the same sight each morning on his run. Even though he had traveled the world, nothing was like coming back home. 

“Yuuri!” Yukko called out as she moved towards him with a small smile on her face and a wave of her hand. Yuuri stood up and leaned his back against the railing as he smiled and waved at her. 

“Hey, if you’re looking for your husband, I just left Takeshi back at the gym not long ago.”   
Yuuko smiled and came to a stop, without hesitation she lifted up his windbreaker towards to him. “I know. You forgot this so I was hoping I could catch up.” 

Reaching out, Yuuri accepted the garment and unclipped his backpack from him. Kneeling down he unzipped and backpack, refolded the jacket, placed it inside, and zipped his backpack back up. 

“You know Yuuri. It took a lot for me to be able to actually catch up with you. That’s great!” Clapping her hands together Yuuko beamed at him as he stood up and shouldered his backpack once more. 

“I feel like all the working out has been paying off, thanks to Takeshi and Minako. Also, thanks to you. I wouldn’t know what to do if I could skate at all.” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck as he tapped the toe of his shoe against the pavement sheepishly. Yuuko reached out and grabbed his hands squeezing them softly. 

She always did that, whenever his mood seemed to spike or whenever he started to get shy. Yuuko was always there to lend him a gentle hand and guidance when he needed it. “Yuuri look at me.” 

Yuuri blinked and looked up at her over the rim of his glasses, Yuuko smiled. Her smiles had always been radiant and always so bright to him. Yuuko squeezed his hands again, “We are here with you. Remember that. Victor or not we will always be by your side.” 

_It’s true. Even without Victor everything would be all right._

But even then- 

“You’re right. Thank you Yuuko.” Yuuri let her hands go and reached out hugging her tightly to his chest. The weight and feel of her felt so calming and comforting, especially as her scent wound around him and relaxed him. 

Caramel may not have been his favorite sweet, but when it came to Yuuko’s scent, he couldn’t imagine her having any other. 

After a few seconds, he felt his cheeks heat up and he stepped back pushing Yuuko to arms length. Her eyes widened for a split second before she blushed and smiled. “You’re so silly Yuuri. I’m glad to have caught you.” 

“I’m glad you caught me too.” He murmured sheepishly as he let her arms go. Turning her wrist up towards her, Yuuko blinked and laughed. “I guess our time together is through. I have to go get Axel, Lutz and Loop. If I’m late they are hard to handle after that.” 

Yuuri thought of the triplets and shook his head in wonder. Imagining just one had been an overwhelming experience. He tried not to recall the small black haired child reaching up and holding onto Victor’s hand. “I’m sure. Tell them I said hello and that I’ll see them soon.” 

“Will do! See you later Yuuri!” Yuuko called over her shoulder as she jogged back the way she had come. 

\----

“I guess I cooled down enough.” Yuuri sighed as he turned and strapped his backpack back in place. Looking around at the street, it was just as silent as when he had first come. That part was nice too. 

_Dinner isn’t for another hour or so. I don’t feel like going home yet._

But what else could he do? 

Looking towards the castle, Yuuri smiled. Since he had been appreciating the sights, maybe that one would be good too. Also, it had benches perfect for single leg hops. Laughing at himself, Yuuri shook his head, “I can’t believe I’m extending my training session.” 

_Is this an extension of your workout or procrastination in going home?_

__Did it really matter?_ _

__Instead of thinking too deeply about anything at all, Yuuri crossed the streets and started up the steps by himself. “If I am going to take this easy I won’t stop until I get to the top.”_ _

__Moving up the stairs was becoming easier and easier for him as he hopped up each step. The higher he climbed the quicker he got, and the less it bothered his lungs. Standing at the top of the steps, Yuuri took a deep breath and clenched his fists with a grin._ _

__With work and dedication he was finally starting to see the results._ _

__A gentle clapping came from behind him, making Yuuri jump. He looked back over his shoulder and sitting on one of the two benches behind him was Victor, staring at him with a small tired smile._ _

__Instantly Yuuri’s heart jumped into his throat and his cheeks flushed, “Victor!”_ _

__“Good job Yuuri. I couldn’t see you go up the whole way, but it sounded like you’re getting quicker.” The older man praised him as he let his hands fall back into his lap._ _

__“Uh, thanks.” Yuuri uttered softly, his cheeks felt like they were on fire. If Victor noticed, he didn’t say anything he just let his hands fall back into his lap._ _

__“You don’t have to thank me. I should be helping out more with you, but I’ve been a little out of it myself.” Victor patted the bench beside him, and Yuuri hesitated for a second before moving over. It took no time at all for the smell of gingerbread and peppermint to engulf his senses and nearly send his mind reeling._ _

__Victor must have noticed, as his scent changed and pulled back slightly, “Sorry. I’m still trying to get a hold on my scent myself.”_ _

__“Oh. No. It’s okay. I can imagine it’s been a big change for you.” Yuuri murmured._ _

___So even Victor Nikiforov has things that give him trouble._ _ _

____It made sense. The other had been competing and had been at such a high level for so long, his team around him must not have thought about when he might have to change hormones or do anything different._ _ _ _

____After all, to everyone including those around him, Victor must have seemed invincible._ _ _ _

_____How lonely…_ _ _ _ _

____“Is something wrong Yuuri?” Victor asked him quietly, a small frown on his face. Victor had shifted his position onto the bench, one of his knees resting on it as he had shifted to face his student._ _ _ _

____“What? No. Why do you ask?” Yuuri shifted and mirrored his position._ _ _ _

____Victor tipped his head up, and he tapped the side of his nose. “It almost smelled like you were distressed.”_ _ _ _

____Yuuri’s eyes widened as he reached out and pressed both his hands over the other’s mouth, “Victor! You can’t just go around talking about everyone’s scents! It’s rude.”_ _ _ _

____Victor blinked over his hands and leaned back, “Sorry. It’s just all this is so new. I’ve always been able to smell others, but not like this. It’s like my sense of smell has been turned up.”_ _ _ _

____Yuuri let his hands drop between them to the top of the bench as he took a breath himself, Victor’s scent was definitely lighter, he was starting to pull into himself._ _ _ _

_____You have to try and connect with him. If you don’t the next couple of months are going to be rough. Change the subject, to anything._ _ _ _ _

____“I came up here to do some single leg hops. Will you watch me? However, after we’re done here, we need to head home for dinner.” Victor’s eyes widened just a little bit, and Yuuri definitely filed the look of wonder that flitted over his face to analyze for another day, but for right now he could shift things easier like this._ _ _ _

____Victor took in a breath and after a short beat his usual easy smile returned, “Sure. I can do that.”_ _ _ _

____“Great.” Yuuri slowly stood up._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this is so late. I finally felt like it got to where I wanted it to be. The last couple days have been a rollercoaster! However, here is Chapter 11 in all its glory. I hope you all enjoy going back to Yuuri, the next several chapters will get things rolling. I thought we could all use some Yuuri feeling good about himself and his progress. 
> 
> If you liked the chapter like usual please kudos or leave a comment. If you like my writing please consider following my writing blog [regaldragonscribe](https://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Also if you would like to talk or discuss feel free to message me as well. Other than that, have a good night! :D


	12. Moving Forward

Single leg hops were always one Yuuri’s favorite exercises. 

The repetitive motion of jumping up and balancing on one leg on a bench soothed him. 

_I honestly forgot how soothing working out could be in and of itself._

_Well, most of the time._

Normally he would time himself, but with Victor there the other had decided to be more hands on. He was currently sitting behind him, with his phone on his lap watching Yuuri as the timer counted down from two minutes.

_I can feel his eyes on the middle of my back._

Yuuri felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and a light ticklish sensation in the pit of his stomach as he continued to hop on the bench. With each hop on the bench, it felt as if the phantom ticklish sensation was wrapping around his spine a little more each time. 

“Yuuri, why don’t you take a break?” Victor’s voice cut through his thoughts and made him wobble and nearly fall off of the bench. Instead Yuuri caught himself, and he used the momentum to hop off the bench. Taking a set, he reached into his backpack and brought out a small towel, hanging it around his neck. 

Victor reached over and pulled out his water bottle from the side pocket of his bag and offered it to him. 

“Thanks.” Yuuri murmured as he took a drink of the luke warm water. Even though cold would have felt even better to his body, Yuuri hadn’t invested in a water bottle that could keep liquids cold for an extended period of time. 

_I should probably consider that before summer really starts, especially if I work out much more than I have now since I have no idea how hard Victor is going to be on me._

“When was the last time you weighed?” Victor stood up stretching his arms over his head briefly with a wince. Yuuri frowned. 

_His arm must still be hurting him a little._

“How is your arm?” Yuuri blinked, his hand coming up to cover his own mouth as Victor tapped his own lips with the tip of his pointer finger. 

“I didn’t know you were concerned about me, Yuuri.” The light teasing tone that Victor used made Yuuri frown.   
“Of course I worry! You haven’t exactly had to have something done like that before. You locked yourself away for a few days after everything, so it's only natural to worry.” Yuuri pointed out as leaned back on the bench with a soft sigh. 

Victor blinked, “Oh. I didn’t realize I had worried you. Once training starts we will be in each other’s company a lot, so I thought it best to give you some space for now.” 

_You worried me for a lot of different reasons, you jerk!_

Yuuri shook his head out and stood up finally answering Victor’s question, “I weighed yesterday.” 

Victor pushed his hair out of his face, “Oh? How many more pounds do you have before you’re back on the ice?” 

Yuuri thought back to his weight at the Grand Prix final, and thought about the scale and bit the inside of his cheek with a slow sigh, his fingers pressing against the weathered wood of the bench, “Two and a half more pounds.” 

“Good going! It’s just right there.” Victor pumped his fist in the air with a smile. 

Yuuri couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his lips, or the warmth that settled in his chest. He was pleased on several different levels from just a small bit of praise. 

“I should have it lost by the end of this week if everything goes well. That will put me just at the weight I was for the grand prix.” Yuuri confirmed as he stood up.

“Keep it up, but also remember not to rush. You don’t want to hurt yourself just to get back on the ice. It would do neither of us any good if you had to take more time off to heal.” Victor hummed and sat back down. 

“Yes. You’re right. But, I feel like doing one more set before I go home.” Yuuri pulled the towel from around his neck, and tossed it over the top of his backpack. 

“One small set and then we’ll go. I’m starting to get hungry, I’ve been craving your father’s food.” Victor sighed wistfully as he looked down to the phone on the top of his thigh, tapping a few keys. 

“One minute. Okay?” Yuuri nodded and slowly stood up on the bench again. 

“Set? Go.” Victor called out, tapping the start button. It wasn’t so much about doing as many as he could in amount of time as it was keeping up a steady pace. Yuuri had always been the type to work steadily instead of quickly, and that was something that he continued through each season. 

It had always worked for him, so why fix something that wasn’t broken? 

Minako had taught him that, speaking of the other, he hadn’t spoken to her in a few days. She had been really busy with the students this week, which wasn’t surprising with their recitals coming up within the next month. 

_I wonder what she’s been up to when she’s not with the kids..._

As if he could read his thoughts Victor spoke out behind him clearly amused, “Do you have feelings for Minako?” 

Yuuri’s brain stopped for three seconds, and he stopped, both feet on the bench as he dropped to his knee to face Victor, “What? No way!” 

_Why is he asking me this?!_

Victor blinked as Yuuri waved his hands in front of him for a second, seeing a weakness in his student Victor smiled teasingly, “Do you have a lover?” 

Yuuri frowned, “No.” 

Victor seemed to get excited, his scent turning sweeter as he leaned forward. His eyes were bright, and Yuuri felt his stomach clench at the eager face and the closing distance between them, “Any ex-lovers?” 

Yuuri jerked back to put some more space between them as he responded, “N-no comment!” 

Yuri’s heart nearly stopped in his chest as Victor leaned forward completely into his space, his cheeks flushing as his coach and idol smiled excitedly and pointed at himself, “Let’s talk about me!” 

_How did we get from skating to here? I don’t understand!_

Victor sat back, his eyes going glassy and his look turning somber, “My first lover was-” 

Yuuri’s heart felt like it was about to fly out of his throat and leave his body behind. As the other tried to talk, he waved his hands in front of him frantically, “Stop!” 

With a sigh, the older skater complied resting his elbows on the tops of his thighs and his face in his hands. Yuuri took a deep breath and shook his head, “I should probably finish the set so we can head out.” 

“Good idea, you had another thirty seconds.” Victor agreed motioning to his phone with a wave of his hand. 

Before he could stand up and stand back on top of the bench, Victor turned and stared behind them. “Yuuri, what’s that castle over there?” 

Yuuri’s eyes followed where Victor was staring at the large white castle with forest green roofs, and the trees surrounding the large structure. Yuuri turned back towards him, “Oh, that’s Hasetsu Castle.” 

_Let’s keep on this train of thought. It’s safer for both of us._

Yuuri pressed his hands together in a move used by ninjas in the movies as he said as seriously as he could, “Inside is a ninja house.” 

Victor’s eyes widened as he leaned forward, voice raising, “Really? Ninjas?” 

His scent turned somewhat fresher and more brisque as his attention was caught by the castle beside them. Yuuri hid a smile as he nodded and the other grabbed his wrist, “Come on! I want to take a selfie over there with the castle in the background!” 

_He’s like an excitable kid sometimes._

“Okay, okay.” Yuuri chuckled as he was pulled along. Victor whistled and Makkachin who had been sleeping under the other bench poked his head out and stretched himself up. After several seconds of stretching the dog followed along behind them, practically bouncing. 

When in the desired spot, Victor dropped Yuuri’s wrist and thrust his phone into Yuuri’s hands, “I’ll hold Makkachin and you take the picture, okay?” 

Yuuri smiled, “Okay.” 

Makkachin bounced over to Victor and the other wrapped his arm around him drawing the dog up on his hind legs. With his other hand he flashed a V for Victory, smiled wide, and winked. “Hasetsu Castle!” 

Yuuri felt his heart melt just a little at the enthusiasm as he grinned and took the picture. 

Dropping Makkachin back down to the ground, Victor hopped over and held out his hands barely able to contain his energy, “Let me see! Let me see!” 

After doing a small bit of editing, Victor grinned and posted it on his twitter feed. “Hashtag Ninja!” 

Looking down at his own phone, Yuuri checked the time and looked up towards Victor, “We should get going! It’s time for dinner.” 

\-----

“Your barre work is back to where it used to be.” Minako murmured as she chewed the tip of her thumbnail as she leaned back against the wall. 

Yuuri gripped at the barre and smiled at her, “Thank you.”

She nodded and dropped her hands as she moved up beside him as she motioned to his feet, “Do it one more time and I’ll do it with you.” 

“First position.” Yuuri stood up straighter, his feet pointed out into a v shape as he kept his heels close together, straightening his knees and holding his arms out in front of him. His fingertips nearly brushed each other as Minako mirrored his position beside him. 

Her eyes roamed over his form, “Good.” 

“Second position.” Minako called as she stretched her own body out. Her legs slide gracefully apart as she opened her arms wide to accommodate her position. 

Yuuri followed suit, and when she checked his position she motioned with her hand, “Turn your feet out just a bit more. Good. Like that. Now, third position.” 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri slid his right foot over his left and brought his left arm back in front of him. He let the other arm stay extended as he stood up straighter and shifted his leg a little more to the side for the new position. Minako took in a deep breath herself and let it out, her shoulders relaxing, “Good. Let’s go to fourth position.” 

Watching Minako slide her right foot forward, raising her other hand above her head keeping the right one extended. She did it so effortlessly, it almost stole Yuuri’s breath away. If she had never insisted that he get on the ice, he would have followed her into ballet. She looked over at him, “Yuuri. Fourth position.” 

Yuuri hastily, followed her into position. Her eyes picked him over and she nodded, “Okay. Good. Fifth position.” 

Sliding his toes back to meet his back heel, Yuuri brought his other arm up to meet the one already above his head as he stood straight, knees locked straight as he took in a shallow breath and stretched his spine as much as he could. “Great. Now rest.” 

Yuuri dropped his position and stretched his arms out in front of him as he smiled at his teacher, however Minako had already turned away back towards the small cd player that controlled the sound in the studio. 

_I wonder what’s wrong. She’s been awfully lackluster._

“Is everything okay? You’ve haven’t been acting like your normal self.” Yuuri moved towards his teacher and family friend. Minako blinked and shook her head as she smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry Yuuri, the kids have their recital so I’ve been trying to think of something extra for the performance that might help find more students.” Minako folded her arms over her abdomen as she looked down at the floor, lips turned into a frown. 

Then as if to reclaim a bit of her normal attitude she looked up at Yuuri and narrowed her eyes. Her scent seemed too light today, not that Yuuri would ever comment on it, “Do you think you might dance with me at the recital?” 

“Huh? Isn’t this a bit sudden?” Yuuri blinked and stared at her. 

Minako waved her hand, “It wouldn’t be professional level, but it would be at least medium in skill. After all, you are my oldest student.” 

“Okay. I guess I could help you out.” Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. 

“Great. Thanks Yuuri, I’ll owe you. I know just the routine too, I need to think about a few modifications but we can start work on it the next time you come to work with me.” Minako smiled at him, as she passed. Yuuri moved in the opposite direction to grab a drink of water. 

“Oh and Yuuri?” Minako’s voice was softer than she normally would address him. Yuuri raised an eyebrow and turned back to her. 

“How is Victor?” Yuuri shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

_Of course you would ask about him._

“He’s doing okay. His arm seems to still be hurting a little bit, but other than that he’s his same weird self. Today he asked some really invasive questions.” Yuuri popped open the top of his water and took a small swig.

Minako paused looking through her CD case as she turned and looked at him. “Oh? What did he ask?”

“He asked if I had any lovers, ex-lovers and things like that.” 

Minako blinked, and stifled a laugh behind her hand, “Did he now?” 

“I thought I was going to die.” Yuuri complained as he set his bottle down and turned back towards his teacher. 

That made her smile and shake her head. “Victor is definitely something else.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile when thinking of his new coach, “Yeah, you have no idea.” 

\----

It was the end of another day. Yuuri had spent more time talking to Minako and just generally talking about the recital and a practice schedule that wouldn’t affect his practice with Victor when he was able to start practicing again. 

After that Yuuri worked on his spins and jumps with Minako’s supervision. 

_Maybe it’s just my age, or my weight but the jumps are a little harder than they used to be._

Either way, Yuuri had gone home with every intention of taking a long leisurely soak in the hot springs to relieve the aches in his shoulders, legs, and back. 

Sinking into the hot water, Yuuri groaned softly as he stretched out and shut his eyes letting the warmth of the water seep into his tired body. The sliding door opened and shut, making Yuuri open one of his eyes. 

It wasn’t uncommon for people to use the hot spring at this time, it was after dinner after all. Of course, even if Yuuri hadn’t opened his eyes, he would have known who it was. The faint scent of peppermint and gingerbread wafted out towards him making his head feel fuzzy. “Victor!” 

Victor smiled and quietly moved down into the water, “Yuuri. I heard you had a good workout session with Minako.” 

“Yeah, it was great. I’m going to help Minako with her next recital. Of course, we talked about making sure it didn’t clash with whatever time you wanted once I start practicing on the ice.” Yuuri explained absently. 

_Does he realize what his scent is doing? Even with betas erasing his scent it still smells so strong._

But then again, Yuuri was very in tune with the other’s scent. That was just how it was between mates. Victor shifted closer to Yuuri, and his scent became even more prominent. The warmth of the water, and the safe smell of the other male beside him made his body relax more into the water. Yuuri sank down until most of him was covered. 

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice seemed somehow softer and more gravelly. 

Yuuri turned his eyes quietly to Victor as the other reached over and ruffled his damp hair, the touch sent a soothing jolt through his body almost turning his bones into the equivalent of jelly. Victor tipped his head, eyes on him as he smiled slightly, “You look tired.” 

_I don’t look tired, I look like something else. Something **you** don’t need to see right now._

Yuuri shifted as Victor inched closer, their hips almost touching. A tremor ran through him as Victor brushed his fingers down the column of his neck, and then down his shoulder. Yuuri shivered and bit his lower lip as his eyes slid shut, “Nn.” 

“Are you okay?” Victor’s voice was raspy as he leaned in close. 

Yuuri took a deep breath and craned towards the others dancing fingers. His brain was a haze of arousal and want, and Victor seemed to know exactly what buttons to push. Victor leaned forward, “Yuuri?” 

Yuuri shut his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, turning his face away from Victor. 

_This has to stop. I can’t...we can’t ...the season hasn’t even begun!_

Sitting up, Yuri turned towards Victor, lips parting as the other reached up and gripped his chin gently. “Victor we-” 

Before he could say anything Victor leaned forward, his eyes sliding shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think it would be that easy did you? 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry for the cliff hanger guys. When I was writing that was where it seemed the best to end. However, I did say this story was going to be glacial burn. Chapters 14 and 15 will be extra special though for the people that like our little Russian Fairy. If you liked this chapter please leave a comment or a kudos. If you like my writing you can follow me at [regaldragonscribe](regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com). 
> 
> For those of you who have requested things I am also working on those still too. :3


	13. Is it Entitlement or Betrayal?

“Huh?” 

Yuri Plisetsky stared at the article Mila had sent him on his cell phone. His gloved fingers clenched around the case as he narrowed his eyes, “Victor went to Japan to become Yuuri Katsuki’s coach?” 

**Yuuri Katsuki.**

That name had been circulating recently for several different reasons. 

Not only had he come in last at the Grand Prix final, but he had also uploaded a video of himself skating a poorly executed version of Victor’s “Stay Close to Me” routine. 

It had been laughable, and yet somehow he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of the Japanese man as he had skated the familiar routine. The music quality had not been well thought out, only when it crescendoed could it be heard from whatever tiny phone it had been played on. 

_What did Victor see in that performance? There wasn’t anything there to see!_

Of course, Yuri hadn’t really paid close attention to the video when he had tried to watch it. 

There hadn’t been time as of late with all the practice he had been putting in, so when he had seen the quality of the video had not been up to his standards he had turned it off towards the middle. 

But, maybe Yuri needed to watch it again and _really_ watch it. 

_Now is not the time. I need to see if Victor really did leave for Japan. Right. Now._

Agitation welled up inside him as he flicked his finger over the screen of his phone to the end of the article. While the article said it was one hundred percent the case that Victor had taken time off, there had been no official statement from anyone to confirm it. 

_If he had wouldn’t Victor have said something to someone? At least Yakov should know!_

Even if there had been an announcement- 

“Why that fatso?” Yuri raked his eyes over the article again and again, his hand gripped his cell phone so hard it shook as he glared harshly at the screen. 

The other skater was so unpolished and so weak for his age. 

Yuri had caught him the past December crying in the bathroom after his performance at the Grand Prix after all. Of course, he had sought the other in the first place, and had intruded on a private moment he was having. 

_Who sits in the bathroom and cries like that anyway? The **least** he could have done is go somewhere he wouldn’t be found blubbering like a baby._

If the other couldn’t take the loss and do something with it, Katsuki was in the wrong profession. The ice was an unforgiving battle ground sometimes, and emotionally weak people like Yuuri Katsuki had no place upon it. 

The other was still a professional JSF skater and one of the most notable from Japan. While Russia had Victor, Yuri would follow as his successor and take his crown. Russia would continue to dominate and Yuri would carry on the legacy of strong Russian skating champions. 

But it was too soon for Victor to disappear. Yuri wasn’t ready to take up his mantle, yet. 

“Did he forget what he promised me?” Standing up with little regard for his clutter that was strewn about in the rink locker room, Yuri hopped up from the bench his voice raising, “Yakov! Where are you?!” 

Moving past the doors of the locker room he cupped his hands together, “Explain this to me,  
damn it!” 

The other skaters in the rink all stopped and stared at him for a moment before they started their warm ups once more. 

“He’s outside talking to a group of reporters.” Mila answered as she slid to a stop on the ice brushing her hair from her face. 

Yuri turned on his heel, as best as his skates allowed, and marched towards the front foyer of his home rink, no _their_ home rink. 

_This is his home rink too. Whatever Victor saw in that damn fatso will wear off and he will come back within a week or two. He wouldn’t leave without a word to anyone._

_Without a word to **me**._

Even before he hit the front of the lobby, Yuri could hear the murmur outside as Yakov stood nearly surrounded by a dozen or so reporters. Yuri opened his mouth to speak, but Yakov’s gruff but resigned words beat him to it, “Victor wants to take time until he finds his motivation again.” 

Yuri felt as if he had been struck through the stomach with a knife. His hands fell to his sides as he stared at the back of his coaches head, brain trying to wrap around the words being spoken. 

Yakov continued to speak matter of factly, his arms crossed in front of his chest, agitation coming off him in waves, “Personally, I doubt he’ll be able to return if he takes a break now.”  
A reporter with dark hair towards the front spoke up, “He’s going to coach Yuuri Katsuki in Japan-”

Yuri turned away, gritting his teeth as he heard the name. His ears hardly registered the rage of his coach as he snatched the microphone away and growled out a few choice words about his former student. 

The young blond ice skater didn’t want to hear anymore. 

_Yuuri Katsuki._

_**Yuuri Katsuki.** What is so special about him Victor? What do you see in that weirdo?! Wasn’t the banquet enough to show you that your place is here with us? With me?_

Stomping away from the lobby, Yuri clenched his fists as he moved back towards the doors leading to the rink. Turning towards the wall nearest him, he brought up his clenched fist and tapped his gloved knuckles against the surface, pressing them down against the surface until they ached. 

“Is he so special you thought you could break your promise to me?” 

\-----

The headlines of every Russian newspaper lamented the loss of their national hero Victor Nikiforov. After Yakov’s announcement the new networks and reporters dispersed and everything went back to normal around the ice skating rink. 

There would be new stories to cover, and more important things that happened in the world besides an athlete running away from his home. Even Victor Nikiforov wasn’t beloved enough to keep at the forefront of the media. 

“Yuri! Warm up.” Yakov barked at him from outside the rink. 

Yuri ignored him as he sat on the bench, slowly tugging his laces tight. 

Yakov narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips together. 

_If I continue to ignore him, he’ll start yelling any minute now._

Yuri rolled his eyes and shifted his hands to his other skate, winding the long lances between his fingers and tugging them tight. 

“Yuri hurry up and get on the ice!” Yakov’s eyes narrowed as the steel in his scent became more pronounced. Yuri scrunched his nose up and paused to rub the back of his hand to rid himself of the metallic smell. 

“Yuri-” Yakov’s voice raised as the small blond stood up and removed his covers, tossing them onto the cold surface of the bench. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going,” snapped Yuri. Stepping onto the ice, he situated his gloves onto his hands as Yuri started his slow lazy laps about the rink. 

_How can everyone be so indifferent here with Victor gone?_

Without Victor around things were too quiet. There was a distinct lack of warmth and energy in the people around him as they skated their warm up laps. It was all business and tension today it seemed.

Of course, without Victor’s energy that was bound to happen. 

There would be no one to joke with Mila and make her smile when she was frustrated. 

There would be no one to listen to Georgi when he was mooning over his latest girlfriend. 

There would be no one to make Yakov loosen up when he got too frustrated. 

There would be no one to help him choreograph his senior debut routine. 

_At least not the person who counts._

The bitterness welled up in his throat, causing his features to twist into a scowl as he sped up his pace. Yakov watched him from the sidelines with a scowl. 

_What are you glaring at me for old man?_

_Shit. I don’t really feel like practicing._

Even when he didn’t feel like practicing, Yuri would still practice. After all, even without Victor, the young ice skater didn’t have the luxury of giving things up and disappearing. 

_Who would pay for Grandpa’s medication?_

Yuri took another easy lap around the rink, his attention to the ice in front of him, even after he noticed Mila leaning over the edge of the wall waving her pink gloved hand at him. Yuri pressed his lips into a thin line skating just out of reach. 

“Looking good, Yuri!” She called out, a small smile on her lips, unfazed by his blatant snub. 

_Great. Mila is going to give me a hard time right away._

Yuri kicked his feet and sped up as he rounded the rink once more and passed her a second time as she tracked him with narrowed eyes. A small satisfied grin slid onto his features as he slowed down once he was further out of reach from his rinkmate. 

The sound of skates sliding across the ice was the first indication he had finally been caught by her. The second was the hard slap to the back of his shoulder causing Yuri to jump and glare. Mile smiled and stuck her tongue out at him for a second as she sped up her skating to pass him just a little bit. 

When she was far enough she turned skating backwards, Mila raised her hands above her head as she straightened out her back and stretched, “Yakov must be really worried, he hasn’t yelled like his normal self today.” 

Yuri narrowed his eyes as Mila tapped her chin with her pointer finger and smirked, “Must be because someone has been a little more sulky and less energetic this entire week.” 

“Mila.” Yuri growled out. 

_I don’t need this. Not today._

“What? It’s true. You’ve been sulking ever since Victor disappeared.” Mila turned back around as Yuri sent a withering glare her way. If looks could kill she would have fallen over dead on the ice where she skated. 

“Don’t say his name.” Yuri gritted out between his clenched teeth. 

Mila blinked and a small daring smile came to her lips as she sped up once again, and when she was further away from him, she cupped her hands around her mouth, “Victor Nikiforov.” 

A flash of anger ran straight up Yuri’s spine and into his head making him see red. Clenching his fists at either side of his hips he glared at the young woman, “Shut it you hag!” 

The redhead laughed and shook her head, red curls bouncing as she turned and raced around the outside of the rink, Yuri giving chase, “Get back here!” 

Yuri was quick, but Mila was even quicker than he was as she sped around the rink just out of reach. Even for a beta she was quicker despite having a larger body frame. 

_Even if I catch her, what could I even do? She’d snap me in half._

Slowing down, Yuri gasped and shut his eyes for a second as he took deep breaths to calm down the simmering anger underneath his skin. It wasn’t the first time he felt the fire of his temper, and it probably wouldn’t be the last time. 

After a few seconds, Mila stopped and slowly skated towards him, coming to stand at his side. Her blue eyes took him in, and she frowned quietly, “I didn’t think you were actually that upset about it.” 

Yuri brushed some of his blonde hair behind his ear and sat up with a sigh, “I’m not.” 

“You are.” Mila tapped her toe pick on the ice as she folded her hands over her stomach. 

Yuri shook his head and brushed turned to skate away from her, grimacing. “I’m not. Drop it.” 

Two strong hands clapped down onto his shoulders. Yuri flinched as he felt himself tugged back into the older girls arms as Mila rested her chin on the top of his head, “Yuratchka.”

His eyes narrowed as he squirmed for a second, “Get off of my you hag! Go waste your affections on Georgi!” 

“Shush, Georgi doesn’t need me.” 

_Like I do? Why are you getting into my space?!_

Even if he could think that, he couldn’t say it outloud. Mila may have been nice, but anger her too much and he would end up in a chokehold or worse. Yuri struggled in her calm strong grasp, before finally giving up and just letting her hug him. 

While he would never admit it, Mila’s hugs were soothing and the comfort was helping him in a way he hadn’t realized he needed. 

“It’s okay to be mad and upset. Victor ran off without saying good bye. He’s the big brother of the rink.” Mila muttered, rubbing her nose into his hair. Yuri pressed his nose into her forearm as he felt his eyes starting to burn. 

_It was so much more than that._

Reaching up Yuri gripped at Mila’s forearm, turning his nose to the crook of her elbow, holding onto her. “He broke his promise to me.” 

Having judged that he was sufficiently calm, Mila stepped back and turned him around studying his face. Reaching up with her hand she brushed her thumb at the corners of his eyes, “Victor breaks his promises to everyone.” 

“But to me it was something special!” Yuri ground out as he tried to push Mila’s hands away from his cheeks. He didn’t want to look at her, he didn’t want to see the look on her face as he said something so obviously childish. 

_Let her think I am a child. I’m sure everyone else does anyway!_

Without being able to stop the tears of frustration from leaking out of the corners of his eyes, Yuri reached up and rubbed the back of his wrists over them, “He said if I won without using quads, he would choreograph my senior debut program! How could he forget his promise?! This was very important to me! I worked hard damn it!”

Mila sighed gently and took his hands in her own squeezing gently, “If it were me, I would go call him and tell him off.” 

“Easier said than done! His phone hasn’t been on and I can’t just run off to find him. I need to stay and practice. If I don’t then I might lose, and if I do then I’m no good to anyone!” Pulling his hands from Mila’s he reached up and rubbed at his face again.

Mila chewed on her lower lip and nodded back to him, “Well then, we will just have to make sure that when the Grand Prix Finals come around you are right there front and center. Keep practicing and that will definitely happen! Yakov already spends the most time with you because he sees your potential.” 

“Mila! Yuri! GET OFF THE ICE, it’s time to do routines!” Yakov snarled causing both young skaters to stiffen and rush towards the nearest exit so practice could continue. 

\----

After Yakov’s temper finally spiked, Yuri had thrown himself wholeheartedly into his practice. He had pushed himself so hard that he had been able to forget about Victor, the broken promise, and his embarrassment. 

It had been his best practice of the week. Yakov had even slapped him between the shoulders and delivered a curt but brief good job. 

_I’d be lying if I didn’t enjoy the praise._

Zipping up his practice bag, Yuri pulled out his phone and sighed. “Seven thirty. That means that I’m on my own. I should grab something on my way back.” 

The dorms he lived in were some of the best for promising talent from all over Russia.  
Teenagers and young adults alike were housed there as they all honed and crafted their skills in whatever field they showed promise in. Yuri had been living there for two years now under Yakov’s recommendation with the head of the dorm.

Dinner was included in room and board and was served at 6 o’clock sharp in the evening. If one of the tenants didn’t make it to the mess hall by six forty five, it meant you were on your own for tonight. 

“I wonder if the convenience store down the road will have anything good this time.” He muttered to himself as he slung his backpack onto one shoulder and pulled his leopard printed suitcase with the other. 

The air was cold outside, and snow fell quietly as cars zipped down the road trying to make it home before the ice became a problem. Yuri was not lucky enough to know anyone besides Yakov with a car, however his coach had left practice early that day. 

Yuri zipped up his jacket and buried his nose under the top of the coat as he tucked his chin to his neck. “Damn it.” 

_Thankfully the dorm and the store are right next to each other._

It takes him no time to duck into the small store and pick up a couple of sandwiches and a bottle of soda. He paid for the food and made his way across the street to the large building that looked more like a hotel than a dorm. 

Ivan, one of the artists that lived on his floor held the door open for him, “Welcome home Yuri.” 

Yuri tipped his chin up and gave the other a simple nod. 

“Good thing I actually know how to read you.” Ivan called after him with a chuckle. Yuri rolled his eyes and lifted his hand in a wave as he moved down the red, black, and gold carpet that led to his room. 

The director, Madam Shayk, had drilled it into his head how thankful he should be. 

_”Remember young Yuri, Yakov introduced you so that you could have a good place to return to. Do not throw his good grace or mine out the window with your attitude, especially when there is a three year waiting list.” Madam Shayk sat behind her desk working on paperwork._

Shaking his head, he pulled his keys out of his side pocket and shoved the only key on the ring into the lock of the door. 

The dorms were normally quiet in the mornings as people tended to sleep in late. Yuri normally left by seven and he was normally the only one that was at the offered breakfast. However, later in the evenings the dorms were filled with the sound of loud music, shouting, and someone either dying or singing, Yuri couldn’t tell. 

Once he shut the door and locked it, however, the noise retreated into the background. 

Shuffling past the door, Yuri sat his bags by the wall out of the way as he looked around his tiny room. From the way the place looked on the outside, it was surprising how small the rooms really were. 

“I’m home.” Yuri uttered out quietly to no one in particular. As expected, silence greeted him. 

Potya, his only companion opens her eyes and stares up at him with his head on his paws, tail waving slowly back and forth. Smiling despite himself, Yuri dropped his sack of food on the table and slipped off his shoes, “Did you miss me?” 

His cat meowed softly as he rolled onto his side to look up at him. 

Moving towards the bed, Yuri climbed onto the small twin and curled around her, burying his nose into her fur. Potya purred and shut his eyes once again as he curled up against Yuri’s arm, tail brushing over his shoulder.

“I know I have work to do for tutoring. But, I can’t resist cuddling you when you are sleepy like this.” Yuri muttered into the soft thick fur. 

His eyes slid shut as he hummed softly to himself. 

_Even if no one else is here at least I have Potya. He will never let me down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I am so sorry I took an unannounced week off. There was a lot of things that happened, but they seemed to have worked themselves out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the different perspective it brings to the story. I really enjoyed getting to write for the smol angry bean, and next week's chapter will continue things. 
> 
> If you liked this chapter let me know by leaving a kudos or a comment! If you liked my writing and want to talk or just see what I'm up to you can add my writing tumblr at [regaldragonscribe](https://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Have a good week guys!


	14. Stubborn to Whole New Levels

_Math._

_Why is Math so stupid?_

Yuri glared at the columns of numbers on the page in front of him as he took his frustration out on the eraser of his leopard printed pencil. No matter how intense his glare was, the page remained blank of answers. 

_Glaring doesn’t change anything, but it makes me feel better._

Things were already hard on him in his private life, but with Victor’s disappearance it felt like the little control he had was slipping through his fingers in his professional life as well. With renewed vigour he rolled the orange eraser between his front teeth, grunting and kicking out his foot against the metal leg of the table. 

_I don’t care about this. I need to figure out what I’m going to do to get Victor’s ass back here._

Yakov had lectured him about skipping out on his tutor, and so here he was stuck with his least favorite person: Dimitri Maximov. 

_Dimitri is probably a good guy. He probably really wants to help me, too bad annoying him is way more interesting._

Sparing a brief glance to the man across from him, Yuri allowed his eyes to roam over the college student that had been stupid enough to take on tutoring him in his spare time. The alpha didn’t look up from his literature homework. 

Yuri glared and shoved the pencil a little further into his mouth, teeth clamping around the small metal piece. The resulting clicking finally caught his tutor’s attention as he looked up from whatever he was reading to wrinkle his nose and frown. 

A small part of Yuri’s annoyance was soothed by his tutor’s obvious discomfort. Sending a small tight lipped smile at the elder man, Yuri slumped down in his chair until the top of the headrest was the only thing holding him up by the back of his skull. 

Instead of rising to the bait, Dimitri let his blue grey eyes wander over the math page across from his book, his lips pulling into a frown. “Is there something you don’t understand Yura?” 

Yuri kicked the table, the steel pinging each time the toe of his converse bounced off it. The use of the nickname stoked his annoyance, “Don’t call me that.” 

Dimitri pushed his glasses up his nose, “As you wish, Yuratchka.”   
His tutor was his own special brand of torture. 

Dimitri’s eyes sparkled as his lips turned up in the barest hint of a smile. 

Yuri gagged and removed the piece of orange, wet eraser from his mouth. Slamming his pencil down Yuri glared and hunched his shoulders, “Shit! That was my favorite pencil too.” 

“There will be other leopard pencils.” Dimitri shrugged and reached out sliding the piece of paper away from Yuri and toward himself. 

After a quick scan of the paper his tutor leveled his eyes on student, “Nothing? You didn’t do any of it?” 

Yuri pushed his pencil back and and forth between his fingers and shrugged, “I don’t like math.” 

Dimitri lowered his head looking at his charge over the rim of his glasses, “So? You still need to do it.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes and waved his hand over his head dismissively, “Yeah, I’ve heard your lecture dozens of times. _Yuri_ do your work so one day you can retire from skating and do something to support yourself.” 

Shoving the paper back towards Yuri, Dimitri shrugged, “It will also be harder to get additional academic training if you present as an omega.” 

Grimacing, Yuri let his pencil drop to the table from his hand, “Don’t say stuff like that. It makes you sound like an old man.” 

Leaning back into the cushion of his own chair, Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest, “This country is still very traditional. Even you know that.” 

Only the brightest, best and most powerful could stand at the top in Russia. 

_If you aren’t prized or an alpha forget about climbing up out of the slush._

“Being a beta is a little better, but if you’re an omega…” Dimitri trailed off. 

He didn’t need to finish that thought, Yuri knew exactly what he meant. They had been indoctrinated since birth almost. Omegas were weak and had no business in their society unless they had something truly special about them, or they were on the arm of a powerful alpha. 

Yuri bit the inside of his cheek, “Tch.” 

Dimitri closed his book, and reached down next to his chair for his backpack, “Have all thirty problems worked and correct by the next time I see you and I promise I won’t tell Yakov about your temper tantrum.” 

Grabbing his own back, Yuri shoved the enemy paper into it to review later in the comfort of his room. “Whatever.” 

“See you Thursday, Yura.” Dimitri moved out of the small library study room they had been lucky to commandeer. 

“Don’t call me that!” snarled Yuri as he threw his pencil at the already closed door. The wooden writing utensil bounced off the wood and rolled to a stop near Yuri’s foot. He could still hear Dimitri’s laugh behind the door. 

_Why doesn’t anyone take me seriously?_

\------------------

After taking a few moments to himself to reorganize himself, his thoughts, and the papers in his backpack, Yuri finally stepped from the warmth of the library back onto the street. 

Hardly anyone was out at this time, especially with the slow falling snowflakes falling from the grey sky. The wind blew past Yuri on the street making the young skater bury his nose past the top of his scarf as he tightened his hold a little more on the strap of his bag. 

_Of course it would be snowing **again** when I don’t have a ride to practice._

Tugging his scarf tighter around his neck and mouth, Yuri bowed his head against the sudden gust of cold wind, shutting his eyes as he trudged carefully through the new powder. 

_Even though the library is only three or so blocks from the skating rink, it feels like hours to get there. I can’t believe how slick the sidewalk gets._

The crunch under his boots made Yuri narrow his gaze onto the sidewalk in front of him as he forced himself to walk at a more natural pace. It was better not to underestimate the ice and snow. The large discolored scar on Yuri’s elbow would forever be his reminder of that lesson. 

Another fifteen minutes of walking and finally the outside of the rink came into view. 

Unlike the rest of the street, people moved in and out of the large doors and Yuri could almost hear Yakov’s gruff voice as several choreographers, skaters, and personnel moved about. “Do it AGAIN!” 

A shiver ran down his spine, as he pressed his lips into a tight line and slipped past the doors. People moved out of his way as Yuri made his way towards the locker room, head held high and eyes narrowed.   
_At least people understand here. Victor isn’t the only good skater at this rink._

\-------------

It took no time at all for Yuri to change into his favorite practice clothes and find a spot on one of the benches around the outside of the rink. Tugging his gloves on, Yuri pulled out his phone and quickly checked his messages. 

Once satisfied that nothing interesting had happened on social media, or that Victor had surfaced from whatever hole he had crawled into, Yuri tugged on the laces on his right skate, tightening them a little more as he tied his laces all over again. 

Looking up briefly, Yuri let his eyes scan the cold rink. 

The rink was empty except for Yakov, Mila and Georgi. 

_Of course. They are here. Why wouldn’t they be?_

Mila skated past and waved to him as she moved back around to her music for this season’s short program. Yakov stood at the wall, bracing himself, “Mila! Focus on your free leg! It’s sloppy!” 

Yuri went back to tugging and tightening his laces on his left skate. 

Once finished he looked up as Mila stuck her tongue out at him as she sped up and executed a triple toe loop. 

_Not bad._

“Mila! What did I tell you about your jumps?!” Yuri grimaced as Mila startled from their coach’s loud voice, popping and failing her next jump in the sequence. 

The music cut off near instantly as Yakov clapped his gloved hands together, “Mila! Come.” 

The young skater moved rinkside to her coach and leaned over the wall. Yakov muttered something to her and Mila just nodded as she reached up twirling a piece of hair between her pink gloved fingers. 

Yakov took a deep breath and reached out grabbing her shoulder, squeezing softly. Mila’s face brightened as she smiled as Yakov tipped his head to the bench off the ice. 

_No wonder. Her torture is over._

Stepping off the ice, Mila held onto the rink wall as she carefully lifted her feet up so she could slide on her blade guards. Yuri shifted over as the older beta sauntered over and sat down next to him as she reached below the bench to grab her water bottle and bring it to lips. 

“Tough practice?” Offered Yuri. 

“Not bad. I need to work hard if I’m going to make it to the Grand Prix this season.” Setting her water bottle on the bench next to her, Mila quietly pulled off her pink gloves. Passing her right hand through her hair she smiled at him. 

“Okay Georgi your turn. From the top!” Yakov ordered as the older skater took to the ice for warm up. 

Yuri and Mila both flinched and watched as Georgi skated a slow lap around the rink before skating into place at the center of the rink. Listless the older alpha stretched his arms into his beginning position. 

“What’s up with Georgi?” 

Mila shook her head slowly tipping her head back, “He and Anya broke up.”

Yuri winced, “Is this as bad as what’s her name?” 

Mila bit her lower lip and tapped her finger on the bench. Yuri could feel it more than see it as both younger skaters turned to watch Georgi perform, “No, it’s worse.” 

Yuri groaned and pressed his hand to his forehead with a frown, “Great.” 

“He’ll get over her just like the others. He always does.” Mila tapped her skate against the floor, eyes on Georgi as he stretched his arms out and then reached up brushing them over his chest as the intense music filled the rink. 

Yuri’s eyes were trained on Georgi as he circled around and started his routine. “I don’t like this song.” 

“It fits his dramatic nature so well.” Mila murmured as Yakov turned bringing his pointer finger over his lips. 

Yuri narrowed his eyes at Yakov and muttered, “His theme for this season sucks.” 

Mila leaned closer to him lowering his voice, “It’s normal to be upset when you go through a breakup, not that you would know anything about that.” 

“Thank God.” Yuri murmured as he watched Georgi trip on the ice and tears dribble down his cheeks. 

“Ten bucks says he is going to end up sobbing on the ice and getting his ass kicked by Yakov.” Yuri reached down and grabbed his own water bottle taking a swig from it before dropping it onto the bench beside him. 

“I know better than to take that bet.” Mila raised an eyebrow as she eyed the younger skater. Yuri shrugged and turned his eyes back to Georgi and his dramatic performance. 

Not five seconds later his words became reality as Georgi slowed to the side of the rink, dropped to his knees and raised his fists to the sky, “ANYA!!!” 

Yakov, who had been doing well to stay his normal color quickly turned a deep angry red, his veins popping out of the side of his neck. Instantly the air which had been clear for the most part was flooded with the scent of displeasure and steel. Yuri pinched his nose shut and hissed, Mila cocked her head to the side curiously. 

“Georgi. Quit acting like a mooning omega. Get up.” Yakov ground out from between his teeth. 

Georgi’s head snapped up as he took a deep breath and his own scent mingled with Yakov’s. The older alpha grunted and pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead and shook his head, “Start from the top.” 

The older skater nodded and stiffly dusted the ice shavings from his practice pants, before skating to the center of the rink once more. 

Mila sat up leaning over the wall, hands cupped around her mouth, “Georgi davai!” 

Yuri grimaced and leaned over the wall, “Davai!” 

Mila turned and grinned at him, “I didn’t know you cared about Georgi at all, Yuri. 

Yuri felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he turned his face away from the beta, “I’m not heartless.” 

\------

After another half an hour, Yakov was finally satisfied with Georgi enough to turn him loose from practice. The older skater made a hasty retreat off the ice and past Yuri as he finally stepped onto the ice. 

Passing Yakov, Yuri took a slow lap around the rink as he adjusted his gloves. He could feel the older alpha’s eyes boring into his back. The silence from his normally vocal coach made the hair of the back of his neck stand straight up. 

“Yura, come here.” Yakov called. 

_Great, he used a nickname._

Yuri stared at the wall and looked back towards the ice, he skated half another lap before coming back to where he coach stood. Gliding to a stop in front of Yakov, Yuri narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. 

If the glare leveled at Yakov bothered him, the alpha didn’t show it. “Until your short program is decided on you will skate your short and free programs from last season.” 

Yuri felt his body tense up as he closed his hands into fists at his sides. “Victor is going to do it. He promised.” 

Yakov sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples, “He can’t do it. He’s gone.” 

“He promised me! He has to do it!” Yuri brought his hand down on the top of the rink wall, expression turning dark. 

Yakov narrowed his eyes and his scent turned sour making Yuri’s nose burn. “If you do as I say and work hard you will be better than Vitya.” 

_Someday I want to be better than Victor, but right now I want him to keep his promise!_

“He left me behind.” Yuri turned and pushed away from the wall. Yakov growled and gripped the brim of his hat. 

Part of him knew that he wasn’t the only one left behind, but he didn’t want to think about it, and didn’t want to acknowledge that the rink without Victor Nikiforov was so foreign and different. 

“That’s Vitya, he does what he wants. Good luck to Katsuki, he’ll be lucky to place.” Yakov ground out as Yuri went to the center of the rink to start his practice. 

With a sharp gesture of his hand, Yuri glared and took his starting pose. 

_Even I know when the argument is over. At least for now. I don’t have the luxury to mess around like Victor. My family is counting on me._

\-----

The next hour went by quicker than Yuri would have liked. Once he had started moving the frustration and anger fled his body with each spin and perfectly executed salchow he did. Yuri focused on each element, perfecting his positioning and the program overall as Yakov watched over him silently from the sidelines. 

“Okay. Cool down with a few laps.” Yakov barked. 

Yuri pushed himself across the ice slowly as he tried to catch his breath and calm his heart from jumping out of his chest. 

As Yuri moved to leave the ice, Yakov caught the wall door and stared at the younger skater. Yuri bit the inside of his cheek and turned his eyes away from his teacher. 

“Yura, I know you’re frustrated, but that was a good practice. Channel everything you’re feeling into each practice like that and I will find you the best choreographer and music. You will do so well that even Vitya will be jealous.” Yakov assured him before letting the other finally leave the ice. 

Yuri reached forward grabbing his water bottle as he plopped onto the cold unforgiving wooden bench with a wince. Once he had drained half the contents of his water, Yuri focused on untying his skates. 

Yakov watched him quietly from his position against the wall with a frown. 

Yuri sighed, “Look. It’s not that I don’t appreciate your offer, but I won’t get my hopes up.” 

_After all, Victor **is** the best._

\---------

The walk home, like normal, took more time than the walk to the rink. 

Braving the ice, snow and slush, Yuri moved back down the still deserted street towards his room. Stopping at the store, he picked up a sandwich for himself and an expensive small can of cat food for Potya. 

The break allowed him to take his time and to warm up before the last leg of his trip back to the dorms. The young woman behind the counter smiled at him as she handed him his bag, and out the door Yuri went into the flurries and sharp cold wind. 

After ten more minutes of making sure he didn’t fall on his ass or on his face, he was greeted by one of the musicians coming out of the building. The young musician held the door open with one hand and a violin case in the other, “Go take a shower, you stink.” 

Yuri shot him a withering glare, the man grinned back at him, “I don’t take orders from a dying cat.” 

The musician tossed back his head and laughed, “I think from the looks of it you’re the one close to death. Practice is going to be the end of you!” 

_Musicians are dicks that don’t mind their business._

Yuri shrugged and moved down the hall, not looking back as he flipped the musician off. You had to have thick skin to deal with artists and athletes.

“Love you too Yuri! See you at dinner tomorrow night!” 

Yuri trudged up the stairs and to his room, shutting himself in for the night. 

After a long soak in the bath and watching Potya eat his cat food, Yuri collapsed onto his bed on his stomach, his phone loading up his favorite social media site. Even if he didn’t talk to most of the other competitive skaters, Yuri still followed a handful on the site. 

Christophe Giacometti and several others had been very active. Everyone except for Victor lately had been posting pictures and Yuri could have probably tracked them from their accounts alone, but Victor had been strangely silent. 

That was, until that night. 

Scrolling down his timeline Yuri was greeted to the sight of Victor posing with Makkachin in front of a large castle. The older alpha skater wore a dazzling smile, his hand in frame making a “v” for victory. 

_Hashtag Ninja…._

Relief and anger mixed together in Yuri’s gut as he snorted, “Hasetsu Castle….Does he want to become a ninja or something?” 

The longer he stared, the more anger filled his belly making him feel restless as he squirmed on his bed. This was all the confirmation he needed, with this he would be able to go find Victor and drag him back to Moscow by his ear. Then Yakov wouldn’t have to find someone else to do his programs.

“I finally found you.” 

Rolling onto his back next to Potya, Yuri pushed the giddiness down his throat. 

_He’s coming back with me. He has to._

“Just you wait, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear GOD that took forever. Hey you guys, thanks for continuously checking up on me to make sure I was still alive. Life hit with the strength of something really really strong the past few months, and then the video games came out. I ended up watching my roommate play Final Fantasy XV and then I played Tales of Beseria and am currently towards the tail end of Persona 5. 
> 
> It wasn't until this week and having watched Yuri on Ice twice (once for shits and giggles and the other with friends in to sell art for a con) that I decided it was time to update. Please like or leave comments, and as always if you like my writing you can follow me on tumblr under the name [regaldragonscribe](https://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com). 
> 
> I should be in the clear to do regular updates at this point, so look forward to it!


	15. Hormones...Enough Said...

_Something in the air is driving me crazy._

That was the only explanation that Victor could halfway come up with in the back of his mind as his body seemed to move on its own accord. Everything around him was hyper focused, but felt so far away at the same time. 

He could feel the heat of the water from the hot springs from his waist down. Victor could also feel the licks of the cool air against his exposed wet skin. 

All of it felt so painfully close and intimate, yet it was as if it wasn’t Victor himself feeling these things directly. 

Yuuri’s scent always seemed to be blocked behind heavy suppressants and beta scent blocking from his time spent around his family. But, now Yuuri’s cinnamon was more than a faint whisper. It stuck to the inside of the older skater’s nose turning his attention to Yuuri, and it kept his attention painfully focused on the Japanese man. 

The inviting spice coupled with Yuuri’s usual submissive mannerisms gripped at a point just below Victor’s navel and made him sit up and train all his attention on Yuuri. 

Normally Victor could ignore what omega submissiveness did to him as an alpha. 

However, right now- 

_What’s the harm in a little taste?_

Victor’s brain slipped the question inside his carefully constructed defenses. 

He shouldn’t. 

He _couldn’t_. 

But he wanted to so **_badly_**. 

As he warred silently with his brain, Victor hadn’t registered his movements or the soft skin underneath his fingertips. It was as if what was happening to someone else and he was watching over that person’s shoulder.

The pad of his thumb caressed up the line of Yuuri’s jaw. 

_Just do it._

Victor guided Yuuri’s face and tipped it up a little further and leaned in as he closed his eyes. Almost instantly the the inviting scent soured into a potent citrus burning Victor’s nose and forcing the older man to open his eyes. 

While the scent caused an almost instant throb at the back of his skull, Victor’s brain slowly emerged from the pleasant haze it had sunk into. 

Yuuri stared back up at Victor, his eyes wide, lips parted, cheeks flushed, and brows knit in confusion.

_He’s rejecting you. Back off!_

Victor could deal with this. 

He felt a smile slide onto his lips as he reached out and brushed Yuuri’s bangs off his forehead. 

Yuuri stiffened under his touch. 

“You’re all flushed Yuuri! Don’t push yourself.”

_Don’t come on so strong._

Yuuri’s mouth opened and shut a few times as the younger ice skater started at Victor and tried to form words. After a few moments, Yuuri gave up and sank lower and lower in the water until only his nose and the top half of his head was visible. 

Victor sank back into the warmth of the hot spring himself with a soft sigh. Instead of focusing on the clearly confused omega in front of him, Victor watched the steam as it rose from the top of the water stretching its tendrils to the sky. 

For the first time Victor was truly at a loss. 

_Did I read the moment wrong?_

Retreating into himself, Victor let his eyes focus on the inky blackness of the night sky above them. 

It was better to focus on why he was here in the first place. 

_Yuuri’s ice skating should be what you are focused on. Not that he’s an omega, or that you are highly compatible with him. You did not come from Russia for this._

Victor bit the inside of his cheek and gave a derisive shake of his head. 

_This isn’t about you._

This was about making Yuuri Katsuki into a champion and helping him win the Grand Prix. 

Everything else could come after that. 

Sparing a quick glance at Yuuri, Victor studied him briefly. Yuuri’s eyes were shut and the younger skater’s scent was a mixture of cinnamon and citrus, which was still an infinitely better smell than the sourness that had slammed into his senses just a few moments earlier. 

_You moved entirely on instinct. Do you really want to complicate your relationship with him like that?_

Smiling ruefully, Victor ran a shaky hand through his own hair smoothing it back from his face. He forced himself to look away, and took a deep breath to try and settle his nerves, even if it was ultimately a losing battle. 

“Victor? Are you okay?” Yuuri’s soft voice gently broke through the silence between them. 

Victor lulled his head to the right where the voice had originated and blinked. 

Yuuri had come up from his self imposed submerging and had slipped onto the same seat only a few hands space between them. Part of Victor calmed while the more baser parts of him took notice of the omega.

Turning, Victor held up his arm showing off the small scar from where his implant had been removed, “I’m still trying to adjust to this and everything that comes with it.” 

“Are you in pain? Should we make an appointment for you to go see the doctor?” Yuuri frowned as he narrowed his eyes on the small healing scar. 

“I don’t think so. I just need to get some more rest.” 

Lying had always come easy to Victor, especially when it came to his feelings. It was so easy to smile and deflect the more honest part of himself and just float along. 

Just like now.

“Oh. Okay.” Yuuri didn’t meet his eyes, instead he watched his hands just under the water as he flexed them slowly. Victor tipped his head forward and took in a deep breath. At least Yuuri’s emotions had settled down and the citrus retreated back behind the cinnamon. 

Satisfied with that, Victor pushed himself up on the ledge of the hot spring and then slowly stood up. His knees felt weak and his body heavy as he turned towards the door that led inside to the washroom. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” 

He didn’t stop to look back at Yuuri or hear the other’s reply. 

_A bit of distance between us is for the best._

The warmth of the water against his skin is replaced with the stickiness of the humidity as Victor moved to grab his clothing where he had deposited it earlier. Having no reason to put it on since he had slipped into one of the robes he had been provided, he tucked the articles of clothing under his arm and turned to leave. 

“Victor?” 

The new coach paused and looked over his shoulder. Yuuri stood a few feet away from him, hand outstretched to grab onto his elbow. 

Turning, Victor smiled, “Yes Yuuri?” 

Yuuri motioned to the clothing under his arm, a small flush across his cheeks. “I think you have something that belongs to me.” 

Victor blinked and pulled the clothing from under his arm. 

Strange.

The shirt was a deep navy blue and a pair of black pants accompanying them. They weren’t the his normal black pants and black shirt. 

Victor blinked once, twice, and felt his own cheeks heat up. “Oh. I guess you’re right.” 

Offering the omega his clothes, Victor shook his head slowly with a chuckle, “I really must be tired. I didn’t mean to steal your clothes.”

Clutching his clothing to his chest, Yuuri looked up at him from under his lashes and nodded. His fingers gripped into the fabric so hard that Yuuri’s knuckles turned white. 

Victor gave him a guarded smile and turned pressing the back of his hand to his own forehead. “Good night Yuuri.” 

“Good night Victor.” Yuuri murmured, voice barely reaching the Alpha’s ears as Victor grabbed his own clothing and fled the changing room as casually as he could while feeling as if being driven out by his slowly dying pride and arousal. 

Victor let his thoughts wander as his feet guided him back to his room. 

Being one of the most desirable and sought after bachelors on the market, Victor wasn’t a stranger to the heady promise of pleasure a scent could carry. The ice skater was no stranger to the itch of want beneath his skin. It had always been a dull throb and shift as if he couldn’t quite settle down, but one that had been easy to ignore when he was younger.

It was always easier to focus on the ice and to tamp down on anything else but the rush of euphoria with each gold medal he clenched in his hands. 

By the time he dug himself out of his thoughts, Victor blinked owlishly and stared at the familiar sliding door in the dim light of the hallway. 

_How long have I been standing here?_

Victor stayed in front of the door for far longer than he should have trying to get his brain to give him the answer, before discarding the question completely and reaching for the hand hold to the door. 

Even watching his hand slide the door across the frame somehow seemed different. He barely heard the soft whoosh as the door slid on the track. He registered that the noise had happened, but he couldn’t say he heard it.

He couldn’t hear very well over the thumping of his heart in his ears, and the pulsing it seemed to orchestrate up and down his spine and between his legs. With each breath and each step it seemed to get louder, and more insistent. 

There was something sickeningly sweet about the feeling as it seemed to grab the top of his spine and wrap around the base of his neck, dripping down each vertebrae, before pooling down in his lower belly. It made him clench his stomach muscles and bow over his hands resting on the tops of his thighs. 

Victor let out a slow breath as the room danced around him in a slow circle.

He really wanted his hands elsewhere. His body obviously agreed as his cock twitched and filled out just a little more. 

_Is this one of the side effects of removing the hormone stick?_

What exactly had the doctor told him? 

He could remember the words but not the meaning of her words themselves. Anything besides the demanding urges beneath his skin wasn’t acknowledged by his brain. 

He just _wanted_.

It felt as if he was being wrapped up and cocooned in the pleasure flooding his body, making his breath short, and his knees weak. It was as if Yuuri’s scent was drowning him, and Victor was sinking down somewhere he could not escape from. 

Was this the pull of their compatibility? 

Stepping past the threshold, Victor at least had the presence of mind to slide the door closed behind him. Turning his back to the door, Victor stared at the beige sheets on his bed. He had been delighted when it had been delivered, more so now than ever. 

Being away from Yuuri, the beta pheromones had done their job and banished a majority of Yuuri’s scent, but Victor could still smell a hint of him on the fabric of his clothing and on his skin where he had held Yuuri’s practice shirt and pants. 

Victor prided himself on being able to ignore these things yet- 

_With just a small scent of him I’m already like this._

Even through the haze, Victor checked the floor for Makkachin, but the other was nowhere to be found. The old poodle had probably ended up in Yuuri’s room. 

“Yuuri…” Victor’s voice was soft as he spoke the other’s name. Even the mention of the other caused his member to pulse painfully as he let his body fall onto his mattress and he buried his head into one of the brown pillows, his body curling in on itself as he laid there and just breathed. 

The slight chill of fabric made the warm knot in the pit of his stomach loosen minutely. 

After the room stopped spinning, Victor slowly stretched out and rolled on his side in the darkness of the room. Hopefully without any of his lamps on, if someone ended up wandering by they would assume he had already gone to bed for the evening. 

Even in the cold air of the room, Victor can’t help but squirm in his yukata as the sweat of his body makes the fabric stick to him uncomfortably. Biting his lower lip, Victor reached down and let his fingertips slide down the flat plane of his stomach as he reached for the tie keeping the garment closed. With a gentle tug, the fabric loosened and succumbed to gravity, hanging open around his stomach and chest. 

The cool air on his sweat slicked skin made him squirm as he let his finger tips brush up and down the plane of his stomach as he gasped softly, chest heaving as if he had already come. His breathing was the only thing he could hear, and his fingers commanded all his attention. They worked down his pale heaving stomach, cupping himself through the thin cotton fabric. 

A familiar pleasure twisted his stomach upside down as he gasped and buried his face into the pillow as he twitched his hips up, once, twice, three times. He let out a loud gasp as he forced his hand up to the hem of the loose pants and down past it, trailing his fingers down…

Down….

Down....

His fingers found his member and wrapped around it as he rolled onto his back, eyes shooting open, but not seeing anything at all as the pleasure raced up his spine and shot into his brain. 

“Yuuri.” The omega’s name fell from his lips like a quiet prayer. 

Yuuri Katsuki. 

The man who was more of a puzzle than Victor had ever thought he would be. But, Yuuri was the only person who had ever pushed past everything Victor had so painstakingly erected around himself that Victor had come all this way just to be near him. 

Reaching up with his free hand, Victor pressed his palm over his mouth as he wheezed, his other hand squeezed his cock. The pleasure drove his hand, as his brain swept itself up and Victor’s eyes slid shut as he shuddered as the pad of his thumb slowly rolled over the tip of his member. 

The burning pleasure rolled over and over in his stomach as he tossed his head back and bit down into the palm of the hand over his mouth. 

_I’ve never been this sensitive._

He had never found a scent that had gotten to him this bad. Sure, some omegas had been able to catch his attention with their scents, but Yuuri hadn’t been trying to and he had Victor on his back in bed, his hand around his cock as if he were a hormonal teenager. 

The faint scent of the omega still clung to his skin and brushed past his nose as he shifted restlessly, digging his heels into the mattress as his hips jutted up in a stuttered rhythm. He squeezed himself just enough to feel a twinge of pain that was washed away by another flood of pleasure sliding down his back. His hips rolled up off the mattress as he gasped and shut his eyes tightly. 

_More...Please…_

“Yuuri…” Victor gasped out again as he nuzzled his cheek against the pillow. 

It couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes ago that they had been sharing the hot springs together. To Victor it felt as if that was just a hazy dream in the back of his mind. But, the scent had been real, the others wet skin and welcome spice of cinnamon had filled the air around him. 

The other may not have been in the room, but the former ice skater didn’t need him to be to see him in his mind. They had shared several baths together, and Victor couldn’t help but let his eyes wander up and down the other's skin. 

Where others may have seen the stretch marks on Yuuri’s body from his rapid gain and loss of weight, Victor only saw perfection. 

The Japanese male was perfect. 

His body had just the right amount of meat to it, and his scent enhanced his presence when Yuuri was near. 

Victor let out a soft hiss as his chest heaved and he squirmed using his free hand to shove one side of the cotton pants down his hips and then the other. His other hand rubbed the sensitive flesh of his member as he squirmed and somehow ended up pushing down the pants to free his erection. 

With his range of motion no longer restricted, Victor twisted his wrist in a way that had him thrust up with a soft moan. 

The way the water caressed down his chest and travelled back to join with the water in the bath made Victor’s mouth go dry. The way his hair caressed the very top of his unmarked scent gland caught Victor’s attention far too much. 

_What would it smell like if our scents were joined?_

The thought made Victor bury his face into the pillow beside his face as he groaned into it and paused his hand. He was coming undone, his brain and his body pushing him towards completion as he bit into the fabric of the pillow and allowed his mind to wander just a little further. 

How much better would it be if instead of his hand if it was actually Yuuri against him, sitting on his lap cock buried deep inside his slow undulating body? 

How would he sound? 

Would he lose himself to pleasure and cry out, or would he try and keep quiet so others wouldn’t know how good Victor was making him feel? 

_I would **make** him lose it. I would want everyone to know he’s **mine.**_

Despite his face being buried in the pillow, Victor could hear nothing but his ragged breath as his hand squeezed just a little harder and the slide of his hand eased with the amount of precome he was producing. His toes curled and his legs trembled as he squirmed on the mattress, his hand refusing to pause anymore. 

What kind of face would Yuuri make when he came? 

The thought of the others head tossed back, lips parted is a silent scream as his nails dug into the flesh of Victor’s thighs pushed Victor over the edge. 

His body tightened and his abdomen clenched hard as his hips thrust forward so far that he could feel the strain in his lower back. Tears sprung to his eyes as his limbs relaxed enough to finally let him ease back down onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took longer than I wanted for it to get published. The reason? I had to do some heavy editing, and nothing I wrote out felt right until I really looked it over and edited. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write, even if ultimately it ended up a bit of a challenge to edit. 
> 
> Note: Still looking for a beta, but I'm in no hurry. If you are interested drop me an ask on my tumblr page. 
> 
> Don't know where that is? Here is a link to it: [Awwwright!](http://regaldragonscribe.tumblr.com)
> 
> Like always, leave comments and kudos if you liked what you read. :3 Hopefully Chapter 16 happens quicker than this poor chapter. Thanks for everyone who has stuck with me this far, it really helps keep me motivated to come back to this story and continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic. I wanted to do something for this series, but wasn't sure what. Lately, I've been thinking it might be fun to do an A/B/O fic, so to get my feet wet I decided to do it with Yuri!!! on Ice. This story is meant to kind of go in the same direction of the series, but will diverge off a bit. 
> 
> Please let me know you liked it by leaving comments and kudos below!


End file.
